Wanda's Life
by Agent-G
Summary: An AU fic. What if Xaiver had found Wanda not long after she was taken to the asylum and had gone to live with Xaiver. Contains Wandurt and a little Jott, Lancitty. [COMPLETE]
1. Light in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it.**

**This is an AU fic where Wanda's life wasn't like in the show. Basically she was taken in by Xavier at a much earlier age.**

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1: LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

Her name was Wanda Maximoff and she was only thirteen years old. Currently she was huddled in the corner of the dark cold room. She could see the night sky out the window and the rain as well, but she didn't care. She had been here for about a month now and she was still frightened. She couldn't understand it, why had her father abandoned her? Was she bad? It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control it, it wasn't so why had he gotten rid of her?

She was still in her same clothing, now only ragged and smelly from being worn for so long. The others didn't want to get close to her, she was afraid of them and she was afraid they would hurt her. She didn't understand why she had to be here, why couldn't her father help her?

Everyday they tried to do something to her. They said it was medicine but she didn't trust them. The last time they came her powers broke the sink. It was there in the wall, shattered and ruined. They turned off the water for it so it would stop overflowing with water.

Wanda just wanted to go home, she just wanted to be back with her daddy again and with her brother. Why did he just stand there letting them take her away? Why didn't he say anything? Wanda used her dirty sleeve to wipe away her tears. She cried herself to sleep all the time but with the storm outside she could sleep.

She wished she still had her bed but her powers had broken it. Now she just had a mattress to sleep on. The others didn't come in to cheek on her much anymore. Mainly they just pushed food through the door and took it when she was done, mainly when she was asleep.

She hated it here. She just wanted to go back home, why didn't they let her go back home? Was Daddy mad at her? She didn't mean to be bad, she couldn't control it, she didn't mean to wreck all that stuff, she said she was sorry. Why didn't he believe me when I said I was sorry? Did he hate me?

She was so alone, all she wanted was to be in her daddy's arms, she just wanted this all to be a mad dream. But deep down as the wind was howling outside and the cold of the floor told her otherwise.

**XAIVER INSTITUTE**

Xavier was researching through man files piled out on his desk. For years after Eric had left after their views on mutants started to differ he had tried to find something, anything about his old friend, trying to see what he was up to.

He was also wondering if his designs for the Cerebro unit would actually work. He had been lucky when he had found Jean and Scott. They were the first of what he hoped would be many. He had already helped out Ororo with her own powers and had gotten her and her sister into this country. In fact he heard that their little boy Evan was doing fine, he just wondered if he would one day manifest his powers.

Then there was Logan. Three years ago when he had stumbled on the man he was nearly wild and uncontrollable but now he was actually a lot more civil around the place. Even Jean and Scott had gotten over how scared they were of him now, in fact he was glad that the children seemed to have a 'softening' effect on the man.

It was through research and blind luck that he had gotten to Jean and Scott as such a young age. He had to wonder just how many more mutants there were in the world? He wondered how many he would miss and whether he could help them or not.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Logan." Charles said not taking his eyes off the papers.

Logan entered the room and sat down. "I really hate it when you do that you know?"

Xavier tried to hide a smile. "Hiding out from the kids?" He asked the Canadian with a hint of humor in his voice. Logan just growled something.

"This is one of the few places that the kids know better then to disturb ya in." He sighed. "I swear those two are starting to get on my nerves. Jean kept asking me for rides on my bike and Scott wanted to help me with that Danger Room you got be building. Do you really think you'll need a deathtrap like that in this place?"

Xavier stopped looking through the papers. "Logan I need somewhere to safely test and train their powers and that's out of prying eyes. Besides I'm sure I could find some other way to build it if you don't wish to do it."

"Don't bother, I actually like to get my hands dirty. Besides I owe ya a lot Chuck, consider this one of the ways I'm paying you back." There was a crash heard outside with a 'Jean did it' and followed by a 'did not' from outside. "But those two are pushing me, I think I need to get paid if I have to live with those two going at it."

"Logan they're children." He said with a smile. "Besides I have faith they'll grow out of it." As he was looking through all the files something caught his attention. Xavier studied it and searched for more records.

Logan saw this and was wondering what he had. "Got something?"

Xavier didn't answer at first. He looked at the sheets and he face had on a look of distain. "Eric...how could you?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"What?" Logan asked him not liking this at all. "What is it?"

"Not long ago a young girl was sent to this mental institution by Eric Lensherr, named Wanda Maximoff. Before we lost touch Eric told me about a woman he was seeing whose last name was Maximoff."

"You telling me there might be a connection with the girl and Magneto?" Logan asked him.

"I think Logan...it might be his child." Xavier said gravely. "I'll need to look into this immediately."

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Xavier along with Ororo were outside the asylum. "What a horrid place." Ororo said seeing all the bars, the dark gray paint that was chipping away and the dark and gloomy atmosphere that made it look like and old prison then a place for mental help.

"Are you certain that this is the place?" Ororo asked the Professor. She hated to think of a young child living in such a place. It was so enclosed and she felt her fear of claustrophobia starting to rise up in her at just seeing the place and thinking of the rooms that had to be in this place.

"I looked over all the information Ororo...this is it." He told her gravely. They went to the lobby and were given passes and shown to the administrator. It took some doing on his part but Xavier used a few of his connections to get permission to see the administrator of this place.

The halls were dirty looking and unkempt, there were a few people in medical gowns walking around with dazed expressions, some were twitching and others seemed to be talking to people that weren't there. It took great strain on the Professor to shield himself from all the thoughts. He had never been in a placed like this and it was quite disturbing with all the strange thoughts that were all over the place.

When they got to the office they were shown in. It was a modest one at best not much in the way of things and Xavier guessed this place had to run on a serious budget in order to keep things running. The man behind the desk was middle aged with a doctor's coat and ID card clipped to the front pocket.

"Well Mr. Xavier, I'm doctor Richards, what can I do for you?" The man asked him from behind his desk.

Xavier decided to get to the point. "I'm here to see if you are willing to let me take care of one of your patients. A young girl named Wanda." He could see the doctor's demeanor change into a more rigid one.

"I don't think you would want her...she's...different then most patients, even dangerous in fact. Most of the staff won't go near the girl." He said seriously.

Xavier nodded. "Yes I am quite aware that she is...unique. In fact I have the means to help her with it. Plus do you honestly have the resources to deal with her at the moment?"

The doctor thought about it. The budget for this year had been reduced again and he was trying to get more money put into this place to try and help some of these patients. But that little girl scared him, and others. He didn't know how she did what she did, all he knew was that whenever someone got close strange things happened.

Not to mention if the strange abilities went outside her room there was no telling what damage there would be to the asylum. "You have to understand my reluctance, she's very volatile. She might not let you get close to her."

"Let me make a proposal then." Xavier said to him. "If I can get the young girl to calm down and allow me to get close then will you let me take her?"

"Sir that girl nearly jumps at her own shadow." He told Xavier. "But if you can do what no one else can...then I can see no other way. The staff threaten to quit that have to deal with her and it's distrusting things here."

In her room Wanda was sleeping on the mattress. She wasn't sure it she would ever get out of it by now. It had been so long since she was anywhere but here and she felt like she was alone in the world. In fact this room was her world now it seemed.

She was so alone and frightened. All she wanted to do was to get out of this dark room. The window was so small even in the daylight barely and light got in. "I don't want to be here anymore." She whimpered to herself.

"_Then don't."_

"What! Who's there?" Wanda shouted bolting up from the mattress. "Where are you?" She demanded.

"_Please be calm."_

"Great I'm hearing voices." Wanda muttered to herself. "I'm going crazy."

"_No you're not. You're not the only one in this world with abilities."_

"What do you mean?" She asked out loud. 'This is crazy, I'm talking to voices in my mind.'

"_You're not crazy Wanda. I knew your father and like him I have abilities too. I'm a telepath and I'm talking to you with my mind."_

"You...you knew my dad? Prove it!"

"_He could control metal."_

Wanda was dumbstruck at that. No one outside her family was supposed to know that, but if it was just a voice in her mind then it knew everything she knew.

"_Wanda. I run a place where there are others like you. They are there to learn to control their gifts, and I can help you if you let me. I'm right outside the door...please...let me show you you're not making this up."_

Wanda could feel the emotion behind the words, she could feel how this person wanted to truly help her. "Alright."

The door opened and she was blinded by the sudden light all she could make out was a silhouette at first. Then she saw a bald man in a wheelchair come in. He seemed to have a kind and caring attitude around him. "Hello Wanda." The man said and it was the same voice she had heard in her head.

"If you want, I can take you away from this place. I can give you a home, that's nice and safe and I can help you to control your abilities."

Wanda thought that this was just a dream that she was going to wake up and be back in this room and none of this had been real.

"Please Wanda...let me help you."

She wanted to get away from this place and if he could she wanted to go, but what if he got rid of her like her father had when her powers went crazy, like she knew that they would.

"Wanda I would never do that to you. I understand that you can't control it...yet...that's one of the reasons I'm here." He said to her.

"What's the other?"

"Because no child deserves to live like this." He said to her.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" She asked him. She didn't know this man, even though he seemed nice so had her father and look at what he had done to her.

"If you let me I can show you?" He asked her. She wasn't sure how but she nodded. Then her mind was suddenly filled with images. There was this really big house, with a huge lawn, she saw a tall woman with dark skin and long white hair there, she seemed nice, there was another man there who was kind of hairy and mean looking but she got the impression that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Then lastly there were images of two kids about her own age.

One was a redheaded girl and another was a brown haired boy with strange red glasses on his face. Then the images faded from her mind. Wanda didn't know why but she wanted to trust him, she wanted to get away from this place, she wanted to leave this place behind and never come back to it.

Was...was all that real?" She asked him. The place was like a dream it was just too good to be true.

"Yes if you want to I can take you there. You'll live there with us and I can help you...but only if you want to, I can't force you to go anywhere you don't want to, and I promise you...I won't abandon you."

Xavier put out his hand for Wanda. She looked at it then at him and saw the warm smile on his face. Wanda took his hand and they headed towards the door. She closed her eyes from the intense light as her eyes slowly adjusted themselves from being in the dark for so long. Walking into the light made her feel like maybe her life was going to be better and that this wasn't a dream. It was more like a dream coming true for her.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: NEW HOME AND NEW FRIENDS**

See how Wanda reacts to the mansion and to Jean and Scott.


	2. New Home and New Friends

The Uncanny R-Man: Not really it was just a little inside joke. As for that other part I figured that how kids would react.

Slickboy444: Thanks always nice to hear from you. Yeah they'll become friends and you'll see a few nice changes that happens with her being there too. And don't tell me I'm good...tell your friends, lol. Thanks anyway for the kind words.

Ruby631: I think five or six stories...damn I need a life.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Well that was the most original complement I ever got, thanks.

Thanks to: NightZero, Mimato-4eva, Red Witch, SperryDee, Rogue14

**AN: In case anyone is wondering Wanda is 13 at this time and Jean and Scott are 14**

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 2: NEW HOME AND NEW FRIENDS**

Wanda walked out of the dark room into the light filled hallway holding the Professor's hand the entire time. Then she saw one of the doctors and without thinking she tightened her grip on Xavier's hand and huddled closer to him. She felt her heart starting to race and she felt it, her power was activating.

"_Wanda calm down I won't let him or anyone else harm you."_ He sent to her, he also sent her feelings of calmness and a caring feeling towards her. Wanda heard and felt this and she calmed down so the only manifestations of her powers had been a few blinking lights in the hall.

Xavier looked to the doctor who was astonished that this man in a few minutes had gained the trust of a girl under his care for weeks. "Well doctor I believe I have shown that I can help this young girl." Xavier said calmly.

The perplexed doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah...it seems so...well if you can control her then by all means take her, the staff will be pleased to know."

Xavier nodded then turned to Wanda as Ororo stepped forward. Wanda recognized the tall woman from the images Xavier had shown her. "Wanda this is Ororo, she'll take you outside to a waiting car, please trust her she won't harm you and she'll look after you while I finish up the paper work to have you turned over to my custody."

"Do you have to go?" Wanda pleaded with him.

Xavier smiled down at the young raven-haired girl. "Yes...but only for a little bit, I will be back shortly and we'll all leave here together all right?" Wanda looked over at the dark skinned woman and she could see a kind and caring face on her and she didn't seem mean or anything, and Wanda _really_ wanted to get out of here. She nodded her head.

Ororo put her hand out to Wanda and at first she was reluctant but Wanda took her hand. "We'll wait by the car Professor." Ororo told him. Wanda walked beside Ororo huddling as close as she could to avoid all the strange people. She was trying to control herself and was surprised when Ororo let go of her hand then put her arm over her shoulder. "It will be alright child we're almost out." She said to her and Wanda couldn't wait.

Then she saw them, the big double steel doors that she had seen when she was first brought in on that rainy stormy night. She waited as Ororo said something to the guard but she wasn't listening she was just staring at the door, her freedom not far off.

Then Ororo opened the door and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime she was outside. The sun was out and it was warm and beautiful summer weather. She closed her eyes feeling the sun and the warm wind on her face. It was beautiful and when she opened her eyes she found that she had started to silently cry. She knew it was over, that nightmare of her life was actually over and she was free of that place.

"Are you alright?" Ororo said with concern seeing her cry. Wanda just nodded and Ororo dried her tears. "It's alright now, you never have to go back to that horrid place ever again." Wanda was overjoyed to hear that. She saw a black limo and Ororo opened the door for her, she sat down on the seats and Ororo joined her. Wanda was still weary of the strange woman but she seemed kind and gentle so she relaxed a little around her.

Ororo decided to try and get to know the girl. "So you're name is Wanda correct? That's a nice name, did your mother give you that?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know...my mom died before I knew her." She said sadly, Ororo could sympathize.

"I know what that is like. I too lost my mother and my father in an accident." What she didn't tell was how she had been buried alive and had to crawl out of the rumble over their bodies as her sister helped dig her out. To this day she couldn't stand to be in enclosed areas.

Wanda looked at the sad expression on the woman's face and could see she wasn't lying. "I'm sorry." Was all that she could say, Ororo gave a week smile and nodded her understanding.

"So what is it you do?" Ororo asked Wanda just looked confused at her. "You're power, what is it if you don't mind me asking?"

Wanda just shrugged. "I don't know. Everything just goes crazy...I can't control it."

"Don't worry about it. Some mutants take time to learn their powers like I did."

"Mutant?" Wanda asked. She never heard that word before and wandered what she meant by it.

"Yes mutant." Ororo told her. "That's what we are, people with abilities like ours are called mutants. I'm one too, just like Xavier and you." Wanda didn't know what to say. Sure she had seen father do some amazing things and Pietro was becoming really fast but she figured it was just her family. But then again the Professor had abilities too. Suddenly she didn't feel so alone in the world, if there were others like her then she wasn't alone in this.

"Xavier helped me to understand my powers more, I can control the weather like this." Ororo waved her hand and Wanda watched in amazement as a tiny cloud formed outside the window and began to rain then it stopped and vanished.

"Can...can I learn control like that?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's one of the things Xavier does he teaches control." Wanda thought about this, she really wanted to control her powers. It was because of that her father had...had gotten rid of her. She knew it was true...no matter how much it hurt her to admit it. She knew he really gotten rid of her because of that. Why couldn't he had taught her control? She guessed either he couldn't...or didn't have the time for. He had always been busy all the time, and she and her brother didn't see him much. She didn't know why only that he was gone a lot.

While lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Xavier come back until Ororo got out of the car and the bottom of the door changed angles allowing him to roll his wheelchair up the modified 'ramp' into the back of the limo. "Well Wanda it's all finished. We'll be going back to my home which will be your new home."

"You mean the really big house you showed me?" She asked him and Xavier smiled a bit at that.

"Yes Wanda you'll live there from now on. And you'll meet Jean and Scott. They're about a year older then you but you should get along." Ororo went up to the driver seat and drove off. Wanda watched as the placed she had been faded away into the distance and was glad to see it gone.

It was a few hours to their drive and Xavier tried to get Wanda to open up but she seemed closed off. He figured that it would take time for her to fully trust him or any adult for that matter. He hoped that Jean and Scott would be able to help her out of her shell. Wanda mainly watched the landscape go by, she felt tired and hungry. They really didn't have good food in that place and she hadn't been sleeping well since she got there.

Then before she knew it they came up to the gates of the mansion and as they passed by she saw the mansion and it looked even bigger and more impressive in person. 'I can't believe I'm going to live here.' She thought to herself. 'It looks like a castle.' Which was kind of nice, when she was younger she always like to pretend she was a princess in a huge castle. She giggled a little at the thought. It was strange the things you think of as a child.

Ororo opened the door and she stepped out, Ororo looked at her and figured she really needed to bathe. "Wanda I think we need to get you cleaned up first." Wanda looked at herself and realized that the last time she had washed up it was a very long time ago. "Why don't I show you to one of the bathroom and I'll see if I can get something of Jean's for you two where, you might be able to fit in something of hers until we can get you some new clothing.

"Okay." Wanda said gently. She walked into through the huge front doors and the foyer was incredible. She had never seen a room so big. She was led up the large staircase and down one of the halls and shown into a bathroom. It was pretty nice.

Ororo walked over to the tub and placed a few bottles off the counter there. "This you can use on your hair and this is a nice scented bubble bath." She leaned down and whispered. "I like to use it at times to relax."

"Alright...thanks." Wanda said to her as she left her to bathe. Wanda started to water and decided to use the bubble bath since it had been a very long time.

Ororo now went to look for Jean, she found her in the music room practicing on the piano. She was doing alright but she kept missing a few of the notes. "Jean." Ororo said getter her attention. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Jean said and hopped off the piano seat. She was glad for the break she felt she wasn't getting anywhere in her playing anyways. "What's up?"

"The Professor has gained a new student she's washing up right now and she could use some spare clothing from you until tomorrow." The older woman explained.

"Really? Why? What happened to her own clothing?" Jean asked her. Ororo filled Jean in on all the events on where they had found Wanda. "Oh god...I...I didn't know. Of course she can, I'll go and get some for her right now." Jean ran off to her room. She couldn't believe what she had heard from Ororo, she couldn't even imagine what that had been like. But then again she and Scott had their own problems with things that had happened to them.

But having your own parent dump you in a place like that...what can of man would do that? She wondered. Her own parents were understanding about her gifts, to think that her own parents would do something like that was unthinkable, to just dump their kid off like that...she guessed it couldn't have been easy. She got to her room and looked through her clothing for something to wear.

"You going out or something?" She turned to see Scott behind her looking in.

Jean shook her head. "No the Professor got a new student today and she needs some of my clothing."

"Really? What happened?" Jean sighed and told him all that she knew Scott's face got a little more serious. "Oh man...you think she's alright?"

"After something like that...I don't know."

Wanda felt like she was in heaven. She felt clean for the first time in a long time. She just laid there in the bubbles and warm water enjoying the sensations. The cold cell of her room was becoming nothing more then just a fading nightmare. She felt like she had just woken up from a long and terrible dream. Of course she was still afraid that she was going to wake up any second and be back in that cold dark room.

There was a knock on the door. "Wanda, I have some clothing for you, can I put them in?" Ororo's voice came from behind the door.

She felt a little vulnerable at the moment but since there was a mountain of bubbles covering her it might be alright. "Sure." She shouted out. Ororo came in and smiled seeing her in the tub using the bubble bath.

She held in her hand a pair of clothing. "I'll leave these here for you and I'll see if your old ones are still usable." She bent down and placed the new clothing down and began picking up her old ones. Her old clothing, she thought. Those would always remind her of her time in that place and she never wanted to think of that ever you get rid of them?" Ororo looked at her with a puzzled expression, so she elaborated. "They...remind me of that place." Ororo nodded understanding and left without another word. Later after Wanda had dried off and got dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good again, she ran a comb through her long hair and thought she would need a cut soon. She tried to get it all to flow back as best she could.

She gathered up the towels she had used and opened the door to see Ororo there waiting for her. Ororo smiled seeing how better she looked now. Although Jean's clothing was a little too big. The yellow shirt hung a little loose and the blue jeans where rolled up at the bottom. "Well you look much better Wanda."

"Th-thank you...I feel better." She said. She figured she better start getting used to other people now.

Ororo gently took the towels and showed her where they would be placed. "Do you want to meet the others?" Wanda shrugged. "Well then they're in the living room, I'll take you there." Ororo led the young girl into the living room. It was of course large like all the rooms seem to be with lots of furniture, a fire place in one area and she saw two young teens nearly her own age.

There was the girl with long red hair and the boy with the strange red glasses. "Children this is Wanda. Wanda this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers." Ororo said introducing them.

Jean walked over to her. "Hi, how are you doing?"

Wanda shrugged. "I guess fine...thanks for the clothes."

Jean smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."

Scott walked up to her then. "Nice to meet you Wanda, I hope you like it here."

Wanda managed a small smile. "It's better then the last place." She admitted. "What exactly to you two do? You know like power wise?" She had to admit she was curious ever since Ororo had told her what she was and that the others here could do things too.

Jean went first smiling, she reached out with her hand levitating a book near by from a table over to them. "I can move stuff with my mind but so far just small things, plus I can hear people's thoughts at times, but I try not to listen, I can give me really bad headaches if I do that for too long."

Scott went next. "I got these energy beams that come out of my eyes, but...I can't control them. I have to wear these things all the time in order to see." Scott said to her and Wanda felt bad for him. Like her he had trouble with his powers too.

"So what about you?" Jean asked her. "Is it cool?"

Wanda shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure...I mean when I get angry or upset...well...things happen."

"What kind of things?" Scott asked her.

Wanda looked down at her feet. "Bad things." She simply said. Jean and Scott shared a look seeing how she didn't seem to like her abilities.

"Hey I'm sure the Professor can help you." Jean said trying to cheer her up. "I mean I'm still learning control."

"Yeah she trashed a few things already with her powers." Scott said to her trying not to laugh. Jean just glared at him and punched him in the arm. Wanda couldn't stop a small giggle from her seeing the two like that.

"Hey I know why don't we just play something?" Jean asked. "I mean when's the last time you had some fun?"

"Uh..." Wanda wasn't sure how to replay to that. "Sure...I guess...I mean...it been awhile."

"_Alright Wanda."_ She heard Jean's voice say in her head_. "Don't freak out, just get ready to say not it, okay?"_

'Okay.' She thought back.

"So what are we going to play?" Scott asked. He was kind of looking forward to having someone else around here, not that he didn't mind Jean, but sometimes the both of them felt a little isolated at times with just the two of them, although they were best friends.

Jean smiled and gave Wanda a look. "How about tag? Not it!" Then she started to run.

Wanda quickly said 'not it' as well and ran off as fast as she could both girls leaving Scott behind in confusion.

"What? Hey!" He shouted and ran after them. "Jean did you use you're telepathy? That's not fair!"

Wanda was running now and was actually laughing while Scott tried to catch her. She wasn't looking where she was going and when she turned a corner ran into something. Then she looked up and saw the hairy and scary looking man from the Professor's images. He seemed taller and had on a leather jacket and looked down at her.

She suddenly felt very afraid of him and the looked around for help. She saw Scott run around the corner and froze at the sight of Logan.

"I take it this is the new girl." Logan said with a deadpan expression.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: THE WITCH AND THE WOLVERINE**


	3. The Witch and the Wolverine

The Uncanny R-Man: Oh no even I can't make Evan sound like a good character. But I do like Jean and Scott they might be uptight and got their problems but they are core characters and it's not the X-Men without either of them. I mean look how the comics always seem to go down in quality when one of them is gone.

Ruby631: Damn I hate it when that happens.

Slickboy444: Wanda is 13 and Jean and Scott are 14 at this point, plus I'm glad you liked it so far. Unfortunately not many people are reading this so updates may take awhile since the more reviews I get for stories the more I work on it. In fact if I don't get enough I may just pull it.

Red Witch: Oh you know it, not exactly the best way to start things off.

Thanks to: PureEvilOne, NightZero, ldypebsaby, jason

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 3: THE WITCH AND THE WOLVERINE**

Wanda looked up terrified at the burly man in jeans and a biker jacket before her. "What are ya lookin' at kid?" He said to her in a deep gruff voice. Wanda felt like running and then she felt it. Her power was rising up in her again. The walls started to shake and the lights flickered and groaning could be heard from within the walls.

Logan tried to balance himself as the floors started to shake. Luckily Scott came running up to Wanda. "Wanda, calm down it's all right it's just Mr. Logan." Wanda heard him and saw he wasn't afraid of the big man so Wanda tried to calm down.

'_Wanda it's alright he won't hurt you, in fact he's rather protective of the children.'_ She heard Xavier call to her in her mind. Xavier also sent a calming influence towards her and Wanda felt herself get less tense and her powers began to die down. She looked up at Logan then seeing him look at her, she wasn't sure what he was thinking but she could see he wasn't too happy.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She said to him.

Logan let out a small growl. "Just...don't let it happen again kid." He muttered and walked on past her. Scott helped her up onto her feet.

"You alright?" He asked out of concern. Wanda nodded slightly, she watched him walked down the hall then Jean came running around the corner.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. She had sense Wanda's distress and Xavier had asked her to see what was going on.

"Yeah Jean. She just had a run-in with Mr. Logan...literally." He informed her. Jean winched at that, she knew how Logan could get at times and with all the fear that Wanda had coming off of her and what she head heard about her life she guessed it wasn't a pleasant experience. She also noticed a few cracks in the walls and a few pictures were crooked.

"What happened to the hall?"

Wanda looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry...that was me. I...I didn't mean to...I'm not going to be sent away am I?"

Scott placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh course not, these things happen. I mean one time my glasses fell off and I wasn't quick enough to close my eyes and destroyed a wall."

"He's right." Jean said standing next to her. "I mean I still have trouble I mean sometimes I can't shut out the 'voices' of other people and also have trouble with my telekinesis. Sometimes if I get startled or something it can activate and then something usually breaks."

Wanda looked up at them, her eyes hopeful that she wasn't going to get sent away. "You mean I can still stay...even though my powers go off like that?"

"Wanda...we're not like your father." Jean said gently to her. "We won't abandon you like he did. Not now, not ever."

"Yeah, you're one of us now." Scott said trying to encourage her. "So you can forget about leaving, this is your home now Wanda. Right here and with us." Wanda smiled at their words. It had been so long since she had a home, a real home and she was touched by their kind words.

"Thanks...I mean it." Wanda said her eyes tearing up from all the emotional feelings she was having.

"Hey it's alright." Jean said softly. "Everything will be fine now." She could feel all the emotions radiating off of Wanda, from fear to sadness but there was something else there. A small feeling of happiness and hope growing inside of her. Jean couldn't even imagine what she had endured and her heart went out to the girl. It wasn't fair or right that someone so young had to go through something like that...but then she and Scott knew the kind of horrors the world had.

"Yeah we know how rough it can get." Scott said to her.

Wanda looked up at him with a touch of anger. "Rough! What do you know about it? I bet your parents never put you in a place like that!" She shouted at him. 'How can they possibly know what she had gone through? All the sleepless nights, the terror, the loneliness all of it!'

Scott's face fell and became emotionless. "I wouldn't know...my parents and brother died in a plane crash when I was a kid."

Instantly Wanda regretted her words. "Oh god...I'm...I'm so sorry I-I didn't know."

Scott sighed. "There wasn't a way you could have known, besides you were just lashing out I know that so no worries, when I woke up in the hospital and found out...about that I was angry at first too."

Logan went in search of Xavier. After that run-in with the new kid he wanted to know what was up with her and her powers. He found Xavier outside in the back yard drinking some tea. "Charles I want to talk about that kid."

"I figured as much." Xavier sighed to himself. After what had happened he was thankful they had calmed her down as much. "Be careful around her Logan, she is in a fragile state at the moment and your...intimidating presence frightens her."

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Logan said flatly. "Ro' told me about that place she was left in, I'm actually glad you got her out of that hellhole when you did, no telling how she would have ended up being stuck in there for longer then that. But what's her powers, the whole hallway went freaking nuts."

Xavier considered this. "I'm not sure exactly. Her powers are extremely powerful but I'll have to test them. Over time of course hopefully after she has had time to readjust herself to her new life here. Plus I'm going to have her join in with the control sessions I have with Jean. Hopefully that will help her gain more control over her abilities."

"Well I hope that works Charley cause that girl has some nasty powers and we might have to renovate the mansion if she blows her lid."

"Yes." Xavier said curtly. "Logan could you please not call me Charley. I prefer Charles, Xavier, Professor or something but not Charley."

"Fine Chuck." Logan said while leaving a small smile on his face, he could sense Xavier silently fuming, he did respect Xavier more then any man, but he still got a perverse pleasure doing that to him from time to time. It was all in good fun anyways.

Later on Wanda was shown her room. It was the largest room she had ever seen. Ororo was behind her smiling at the young girl's face as she looked around the place. "This...is my room?" She asked still looking with awe at it. It had a nice large bed, a balcony outside a pair of French doors, a closet and dresser and the other normal items found there.

"Yes Wanda this is your room." Ororo said to her. "Tomorrow we'll go and get you some clothing of your own at the mall and a few personal item too."

Wanda took in all in. After everything she had been through all this was a dream come true for her. She turned to Ororo and hugged her closely. She was a little surprised at this but didn't resist and hugged her back. "Thank you...thanks you all, this is...I mean. I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare into a dream world!" She said happily.

Ororo stoked the girl's long dark hair. "I'm glad you feel that way. You deserve better then that place." Wanda pulled away from Ororo then smiling up at the woman.

"This is really great. I mean I've never had a room like this, or a home...or other friends."

Ororo's brow knitted together. "Why no friends?"

Wanda looked down at her feet. "Daddy...he...he said that we weren't supposed to trust anyone outside the family that everyone outside our family were dangerous...but he lied didn't he?"

Ororo sighed sadly at hearing that. "Yes he did. Not everyone is like that, especially here."

Wanda looked up and smiled. "I can see that now. You and the others are great...well...Logan scares me though."

Ororo laughed at that. "Don't worry about Logan, he looks more fearsome then he actually is."

"Well...if you say so." Wanda told her not really believing that. When Ororo left her Wanda looked around and jumped onto her new bed and laid down spreading her rams and legs wide. The bed was so large her hands and feet didn't reach the edges. She smiled to herself feeling the comfortable mattress and sheets under her.

Compared to what she used to be sleeping on this was perfect and she actually couldn't wait for night to actually sleep on an actual bed for a change. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily to herself. So far she was in a new home that was a mansion, she had her first real friends, Xavier and Ororo was just so nice too. Okay Logan might need to get some getting used to, but nothing was perfect. She figured her life had just had a turn for the best and maybe, just maybe she could control her powers too.

For the first time in a long time, Wanda had hope in her life.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

She was back in that room the darkness there, she was alone again. Then the doors opened, there were figures there but she couldn't make them out. They came for her she tried to scream but couldn't they were towering over her grabbing her roughly saying things like 'freak' and 'witch'. Things she had over heard the people call her back at the asylum. They were dragging her to the door but there was nothing but darkness there and she was afraid.

She struggled and when she turned her head to the back she saw him. She saw her father just was he was the day she last saw him. She reached out to him and called out for him, but he just stood there looking at her passively then turned away from her and walked away.

While in this nightmare Wanda was sweating and tossing and turning in her bead, moaning out words such as "stop" and "leave me alone". Then her powers started to flair up and everything around her room started to shake.

Logan was up late, he didn't feel like turning in at the moment even though everyone else was in bed. But then again he didn't much sleep with his healing factor and all so he liked to stay up late, mostly with s drink or with a smoke since it was the quietest time in this place when he could do that without any interruptions or someone asking him to put out his cigar. He knew he was immune to cancer but the kids weren't so he couldn't light up with them around.

It was nice and quiet, but he should have known it wouldn't last. When he felt the shaking he knew it had to be the new girl. He put his beer down and his cigar in an ashtray and quickly left his room. He ran to the young girl's room and when he got close he could smell fear.

He opened the door and saw the young girl was having one heck of a nightmare, the lights were going on and off, everything was shaking, her bed was starting to jump about it was like something out of the Exorcist. He quickly moved to the kid and shook her trying to wake her up. "Kid wake up, wake up!"

Wanda snapped awake with a small scream. She looked about in the darkness and thought she was back in the room and that the man holding her was one of the guards. She tried to fight against him but he held her wrists in a strong grip. "Kid it's me Logan calm down, you were having a bad dream." He said loudly trying to get through.

Wanda started to stop fighting hearing his words. She started to try and make thing out in the room and felt Logan release his grip. He turned on the lamp by her bed, which blinded her for a minute. Logan could see the tears in her eyes now and the scared look on her face. 'What has this kid been through?' He had to wonder. He looked so scared and vulnerable to him, he could see her sniffing and shaking slightly.

"Hey...it's alright." He said gently and slowly placed an arm around her. She flinched at first but she started to relax seeing he wasn't going to yell or hurt her. "What happened to ya darling?"

"I...I was back in the room...it was dark...and...and they came for me...again." She broke down crying then. "I don't want to go back! I hate that place! I don't want to go back please!" Logan hugged the girl close to him as she cried her heart out to him.

"It's alright, you're not going back there, no one will put you back there...ya know why?" She stopped her crying a little and looked up into his face, her eyes red and puffy, tears all over her cheeks, her lip quivering. "Because they'd have to go through me to do it, and I ain't going to let anyone hurt you or take you back there."

Wanda was strangely comforted by that news. "Thank you." She managed to say even though it came out weakly from the stress she was under.

'_Logan is everything all right with Wanda?'_ Charles mentally sent to him. He had felt Wanda's upset mind in his sleep and it had woken him up.

'_Yeah she's fine now, just a nightmare. Best get ready for a few sleepless nights Chuck, this girl has had it rough.'_ Logan sent back to him.

'_Do you want me to wake Ororo up for her?'_

'_Naw...I got this. Let her and the others sleep. You too, I think she's fine at the moment anyways.'_ Logan sent to him. He looked down at Wanda still sniffing but her crying had died down and was cradled in his arms as she rested her head against his chest.

'I'm definitely getting soft while here.' He thought to himself. But he had to admit it was a long time since he felt this good about something he had done. It took awhile but eventually she fell back to sleep. When he was sure he tucked her back into to her bed. He looked as she drew the covers towards her hugging them close.

He gently brushed his hand on her head. "Sweat dreams kid." And he turned out the light. In the darkness though Wanda was asleep a part of her had felt and heard him and a small smile formed on her face as she fell into a nice peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: THE IN BETWEEN YEARS**

**See how Wanda's life has changed now that she's eighteen and in high school and about the past she thinks about. Set just before the first episode of the show.**


	4. The Inbetween Years

The Uncanny R-Man: Well to be fair she is just a kid, after her training she'll be one tough character. I think she might be a little shocked at first but well, you'll see in the next chapter.

Stoner: Since this is AU I'm taking a few liberties, plus it's kind of hard to tell the ages of characters that are cartoons with no clear passage of time. I think the entire show was only like 2 years I think so I'm just going with that. Plus I looked up the ages at Beyond X-Men: Evolution so I go with that.

Ruby631: Kurt will show up at the end of this chapter.

Ldypebsaby: Since she had a better childhood and with no anger issues, she's not going to be the angry goth girl in the series which is why I wanted to do this. To show what I think she would have been like if this had happened to her.

Slickboy444: Well she was kind of vulnerable at that moment, and I wanted a way for her to see him differently. Kurt will show up at the end and then things get different from there. As for Duncan, you'll see.

PureEvilOne: Jean and Scott are only one year older so they would be nineteen, but I changed it a little now. Lance is actually older then Kitty also.

Red Witch: Yeah, mine too I just had to use it in at least one of my stories.

Thanks to: NightZero, Karakin, TheLegendaryManHimself, Aaron, Jason, Rogue14, Mimato-4eva, jason

**AN: Okay I'm only going to say this once. Since you can't really tell how old a cartoon character is unless they actually tell you(which they don't really do that well), I'm taking a few liberties with the ages. The characters will be as old as I say they are in this fic. Here are the ages during this time. Wanda/Kurt/Rogue-17 Kitty/Evan-16 Jean/Scott/-18 I'm not going to respond to any review that deals with the ages from now on also.**

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 4: THE IN BETWEEN YEARS**

**4 YEARS LATER**

The buzzing noise was what woke her up. From under the covers of her bed a hand and an arm reached out blindly for the off button on her clock. She found it and after a few slaps found the off button. She sighed and pulled off the covers from her head. She got up and rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretched in a large red T-shirt that when she stood up went halfway down her thighs, it was also one of her favorites.

She got out and sat down at the vanity mirror and looked at herself. Wanda Maximoff had changed a lot in the last four years. Her nightmares rarely came anymore and her look was different too. Where once was a shy little girl with long dark hair was now a punk rocker teen with shorter hair. She remembered the day she got it cut, Ororo had loved her long hair but Wanda had felt it was time for a change. It wasn't too short and it went down just to her chin level at the sides and back. She also dyed it red too.

In fact it was kind of like fitting in with Jean and Scott, Jean also had red hair (only natural which Wanda couldn't believe that was her natural color) and Scott's red glasses with her hair and usual way of wearing at least one article of red clothing all three looked like they were part of some red colored coated gang or something.

She was brushing out the tangles in her hair and decided to just take a shower then worry about it, she just hoped she beat Jean this time, so far the natural redhead had beaten her to the girl's bathroom for over a week, she figured Jean was setting her alarm early or something. So instead of setting her alarm to ring earlier she had snuck into Jean's room and just set for hers to go off later.

After she had showered after hearing a slightly miffed Jean bang on her door about how changing her clock wasn't funny (Which only sent Wanda laughing in the shower) she went back to her room to change. She now was wearing black slightly lose jean with a red top saying 'Girlz Rule' on it in black and got some breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and smelled the food and already wishing she had a plate of it. "Morning Ororo." Wanda said cheerfully.

Ororo turned to smile at her. "Good morning Wanda, usual?"

"Please." She said sitting down and noticed Scott was already eating some toast and reading the paper. "Hey shades anything interesting?"

Scott shook his head. "No not really, you and Jean hanging out after school again?"

Wanda shrugged. "Maybe I don't know." She said kind of sadly. Ever since she got here she and Jean had been like sisters. She remembered how when she turned fifteen they stayed all night in her room doing everything you ever heard about in sleepovers, all the clichés and stuff like that, and that was when her hair had been still long enough to braid. Lately though Jean was getting kind of popular and this jerk Duncan was hanging all over Jean.

She didn't like him, and neither did Scott in fact Jean had started to see other people when she and Scott had experimented in dating each other for about a month. Sure he liked Scott and when she asked him out on a date he didn't have a problem with it, but there just wasn't anything there. They both knew it and she saw the Jean had kind of been a little distant from them during that time.

She also noticed that Scott kind of got a hurt look on his face sometime when he saw Jean and she got the impression there was something there between them. She had confronted Scott about it and it took some doing but she had managed to get him to open up and admit he had feelings for Jean. She didn't mind and was kind of surprised but then again she did care for Scott but it was more like a brother then anything else.

Okay so he was a good kisser but there was no spark or nothing. They both agreed they were better off as friends and when Jean heard about it she wasn't so distant, which was fine with Wanda. She hated to think she nearly had destroyed their friendship.

"Hey guys." Jean said walking in and sitting down next to Scott. Wanda had been watching them and she was sure there was something but she wasn't sure. Scott definitely felt something but Jean on the other hand either didn't realize she liked Scott more then a friend or was really hiding it.

"Hey Jean are we still hanging out after school? Cause there's this new music shop I've been meaning to show you." Wanda said over the little counter they were all sitting at.

"Oh...uh...I, I don't think so, sorry." Jean said to her, Wanda could see that Jean didn't like to cancel on her.

"Yeah whatever, that's fine." Wanda said not looking at her and didn't the entire time. Jean didn't feel like just dropping her best friend like that but Duncan wanted to hang out with her too. Wanda was pretty much quiet for the ride to school in Scott's car. She just didn't like how Jean was pushing both her and Scott out of their lives.

For the past four years the three of them had been the best of friends and she felt she was losing Jean, even though she was living with them. Plus it had been months since she had seen Logan too. She remembered how she had been so scared of him but after that night she had seen him in a different light. In fact she had learned to like having Logan around, she even called him Uncle Logan, which everyone found funny and she loved how he got the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Alright if you want a ride I'll be in the parking lot after school." Scott told them.

"Alright, I guess I'll be there." Wanda said to him.

"I think I might get a ride with Duncan." Jean said and Wanda definitely saw Scott's face get a little darker at that, and she knew there had to be something. The rest of the day was the same old thing and at lunch she was sitting with Scott at a table.

They were just talking when Wanda saw Jean walk by. "Hey Jean sit down with us."

Jean smiled and began walking over to them with a trey but then the tall blond football jerk Duncan Mathews just had to walk by and put his arm around Jean's waist. "Hey there you are, come on everyone is waiting."

"But Duncan-"Jean started to protest but he quickly turned her around and led her to the table. Both Wanda and Scott just glared at the back of that guy's head.

"I really don't like him." Scott said.

"Ditto." Wanda replied.

It was the end of classes and Wanda was getting to class when she heard some voices by the corner but ignored them, until she heard the name Jean then she leaned against the wall and listened in.

"Man dude you really think that Jean girl is going to go out with you?" She recognized it as one of the football jocks.

"Hey you've seen the way that girl is around me, plus wouldn't you want to go out with her? I mean is she built or what?" The voice was Duncan there was no mistaken it.

"How long do you think it will take to get her in the sack though?"

"Don't know but it should be worth it, you know what they said about red heads right?" Duncan joked and Wanda felt her anger rise from their laughing at that.

"Hey you think that other red headed girl she hangs out is like that too?" Wanda wasn't pleased to hear that at all.

"Who cares, besides I hear it's a dye job anyway and she isn't as good looking as Jean though." That had done it. Wanda felt her anger boiling even though with all the work Xavier had done with her, all the meditation, all the calming exercises went out the window. After about a month she had learned how to throw her Hex bolts as she called them and a few other things too and right now she could feel her power rising.

The area around her started to shake, plaster cracked, lockers shook loose as well as the lights flickering and one even exploded. "What the hell man!" Everyone in the hall started to run off and Wanda backed away and turned just to walk right into Miss. Darkholme. She was the new principal who had arrived just a month ago.

She always wore this business suit with a matching skirt that screamed out man-eater. She also had these glasses and short brown hair. Wanda didn't like it and always got a creepy feeling about the woman. "Is there anything wrong miss Maximoff?"

"Uh...no, well just something really freaky, I mean I'm not sure what's going on...do you?" Wanda cringed inward at that. 'Smart real smart Wanda.'

"On your way then, I'll look into this." She said coldly and Wanda nodded and walked off fast as she could.

Later in the day she was thinking about what she heard, she didn't want Jean to get hurt and she knew that would happen with Mathews, plus her dislike for him was also a major factor. But then there was the fact that lately Jean had been pushing both her and Scott from her life for the more 'popular' kids and that hurt Wanda. She knew she had abandonment issues thanks to her no good father so this had hurt a lot more then it might have with someone else.

It was just her luck that Jean had seen her in the walls. "Wanda! Hey wait up." Wanda grumbled something to herself but she didn't stop. "Hey." Jean said finally catching up to her. "Wanda what's going on didn't you hear me?"

"What do you want?" Wanda asked but it came out a little more harshly then she meant. Jean placed her hand on Wanda's arm and stopped her.

"What's wrong? Come on we're best friends."

"Since when?" Wanda shouted. "I mean lately you have been ditching me and Scott! You've ignored us in the halls when you're with 'them' and they always take you away from us because we're not 'popular' enough to be in their group and you're breaking the promise the three of us made."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what happened a month after I came?" Wanda asked her. Jean thought back to those days and she remembered what Wanda said about the promise.

**-4 Years Ago-**

It had been a month and so far Wanda was starting to get used to her life here, in fact she was staring to love it. Ororo was like the mother she had never known and it was great, she helped her out in the kitchen and in her green house as well, the Professor was teaching her how to control her emotions, which were tied to her powers and she was started to get a little more control.

Plus the fact Jean and Scott were great friends. It was so nice to actually have friends too and they hung out together and everything. She was also not afraid of Mr. Logan too and was actually following him around a lot, mostly just asking him all kinds of things. Logan of course got annoyed but after the last time he scared her he tried to be patient with her.

It was also during that time that Jean and Scott where hanging out in the living room watching a movie with Wanda. It was kind of a sad point in the movie, apparently the main character, a little girl was left alone in the world. Jean was getting misty eyed at that point but then felt a giant burst of fear coming from Wanda.

When she looked Wanda had her knees to her chest and she was hugging herself tightly. "Wanda what's wrong?" Jean asked grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"I...I don't want to be alone again." She whispered, the movie was brining back much too painful memories that for the last month she had tried to bury. Then she looked at Jean with tears in her eyes.

"You're not going to be alone, we will always be there for you, you're our friend Wanda and neither one of us will leave you or abandon you like your dad."

"Promise?" Wanda asked her.

"I promise." Jean said.

"We both do." Scott said placing a hand on her shoulder. Scott being an orphan knew how much being alone in the world hurt, how the emptiness could gnaw at your insides.

**-Present-**

Jean looked at Wanda now starting to understand Wanda's feelings now and while touching Wanda she could feel the pain Wanda was feeling and the hurt. "Jean when's the last time you, me and Scott just hanged out?" Jean tried to remember and the fact that she had to try was a bit disturbing to her.

"Jean...you're leaving us, not physically but your distancing yourself from me and Scott, I feel like lately you're cutting us out of your life and for what? So you can be with the popular crowd? Jean those people aren't true friends. They just want you with them cause you fit the profile, they don't care about the real you like me and Scott...but if that's what you want then fine." Wanda tugged free her hand and walked off.

Jean was shocked by that and Wanda's words were like a slap in the face to her. Wanda was like a sister to her, even though she had a real sister, Wanda was just as close and the fact that Wanda was hurting because of what she was doing was something Jean didn't mean to happen and how felt guilty. She thought about what Wanda had said, had she been pushing her and Scott away?

She thought about the last time they went out together...it was over a month ago! Then she thought about it, all the parties she had asked if she could invite Scott and Wanda but the others had said that it was only for their friends but there were lots of people there she was sure they didn't know that well.

"Oh God what have I been doing." Jean whispered as she thought about her choices, yes she was popular and yes she liked it...but deep down...it had always felt kind of shallow, and she missed hanging out with her two best friends. "Wanda, wait up please!" Jean shouted and ran to her.

Wanda turned and saw Jean run up to her. "Wanda I'm sorry, it's just...I don't know...I just liked being accepted and...I messed up okay?"

Wanda smiled a little, if you had to get Jean to see something you always had to be brutal or she wouldn't see it. "There's more, I overheard Duncan and his friends talking about you...it wasn't pretty Jean." Jean listened as Wanda told her exactly what she heard and she saw Jean a little hurt, but mostly pissed. Mainly cause her jaw was working.

"Bastard." She said under her breath, she knew Wanda would never lie to her about something like that. "God...I messed up didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Wanda said and put an arm over her shoulder. "But I'm used to it." She said playfully and Jean smiled and playfully hit her gently. "Come on, let's go meet up with Scott, we've got a lot to catch up on."

Jean smiled and nodded. "That...actually sounds really nice." Jean had to admit she had felt a little isolated lately and even though she was ditching the others, this just 'felt' right to her. They were in the parking lot and when Scott saw Jean was with Wanda he smiled. He had missed her this last month, she never had time for them.

"Jean where are you going?" All three turned to see Duncan and his friends. "Come on, my rides over here."

"I going with them Duncan." Jean said coldly to him.

Duncan sense her change in mood towards him and he didn't like it. "What's going on Jean? I mean I thought we were having fun, and why do you want to hang out with these losers anyway?" It was too late at that point when he realized that last remark had been a mistake.

"Losers?!" Jean said angrily. "These losers are my friends, my best friends Duncan...so you know what? If you think they're losers then I can't see any reason I want to be around you anymore!"

As Jean turned Duncan grabbed her arm in a hard grip and both Wanda and Scott took a step forward. "Back off Mathews!"

"Or what?" The football player shot back.

"Or you're going to get your ass kicked by a girl." Wanda said before kicking him in the crotch. Mathews went down to his knees. "Don't ever hurt my friends, got that you brain dead jock?"

Jean was rubbing her arm knowing there would most likely be some bruising and glared down at Duncan. "You should know that Wanda has a temper and if you ever touch me like that again I'll do worse to you then Wanda just did."

Scott was smirking at the sight of Duncan on the ground like that and when Jean walked to the car both ha and Wanda got in and drove off. When they got on the road Scott looked at Wanda in the back with the rearview mirror. "I think all that training you did with Logan, must have had some of his personality rub off on you."

"You know it bub." She said in her best impersonation of him and both Jean and Scott laughed at that. Wanda sat back and felt like things were right again with their tight circle of friendship. Then she saw how Scott was talking to Jean and how she was saying she was sorry and stuff and he as ever was forgiving...oh yeah she had to get those two together. She smiled at the thought, she just wish she had a little help, maybe the Professor would get a guy that Scott could talk to and she could convince him to help her?

But what were the odds of someone new coming? They hadn't had a new person come to the institute ever since she had joined up. She doubted that another boy would show up anytime soon.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: THE WITCH AND THE BLUE ELF**


	5. The Witch and the Blue Elf

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked all that.

Ldypebsaby: You'll see how Kurt and Wanda will get along and the BoM will show up soon.

Ruby631: Actually there have been a few fics with Scott and Wanda but I wanted to show how much more open that Wanda was.

Mimato-4eva: They'll all show up it's just that Kurt was introduced first.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Actually Kurt was there first then Kitty then Evan, I checked.

Slickboy444: Thanks again for the kind words, I wanted to make sure Jean never went out with Duncan I and everyone else hated that in the show. You'll hear the 'Uncle Logan' thing when he gets back, and I like re-writing her character like this, let's just say things with her and Kurt will be friendship that will be a little more drama in it then you might think.

Red Witch: Yes you got to love that.

Janusi: lol, It's a combination of lots of free time and no life.

Thanks to: mattb3671, NightZero, Rogue14

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 5: THE WITCH AND THE BLUE ELF**

It had been a couple of months since the Duncan incident and things were getting back to normal for Wanda. Jean was staying clear of Duncan and his friends and that was fine with her and with Scott since Jean was around more. Although she was now certain that Jean and Scott had something going on between them but neither one of them would admit it to themselves.

Although there was one problem that had shown up about last month. Wanda was at her locker at the moment between periods when of course that said problem showed up. "Hey seat cakes what's happenin'?"

'Oh God not him again.' Wanda groaned and took her books and slammed shut her locker looking at the new student that had showed up. "What do you want Todd?" Todd 'Toady' Tolensky, a slightly short kid messy brown hair, a greenish completion, yellow teeth and his tongue looked green too, not to mention he was always unkempt and smelled. He also seemed to be fixated on her and ever since he arrived had been 'stalking' her all the time.

"What? A guy can't visit the girl of his dreams?" He said with a smile.

Wanda was close to losing her anger and bent down to the guy. "Look slime ball, I don't like you like that, I don't like you period, and right now you're pissing me off."

"Did anyone tell you, you look real pretty when angry?" He asked her. That had done it, Wanda let out an angry scream and a few lights exploded. "Whoa!" Todd said freaking out and started to back away. "I-I-I can see you're busy, another time then." Then he turned around and quickly ran for it.

Wanda looked at her watch and saw it was busted. "Great." She muttered to herself. "That makes what? Four in three months?" She took it off while going to class and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

Later that day after classes she was out by the field watching the football game, she wasn't too interested in the game it's just that Jean was taking an interests in Photography and wanted to get a few action shots and of course Scott went along and she didn't want to be left out so she tagged along. She was just watching the game then when she turned to look at Jean and Scott she noticed that Scott was gone.

She looked around and saw him going under the bleachers and curious she followed. She got close enough to see what had got his attention though. Duncan and a few of his pals looked like they were roughing up Todd. Okay so the little guy wasn't her favorite person in the world but even he didn't deserved to be picked on. She was about to get into this too but then she saw Duncan charge at Scott and his glasses fell off.

She remembered the first time she had seen him use his powers, it was kind of awe-inspiring to see so much power but also kind of scary. That was pretty much her reaction when his eyes blasted Duncan and hit a fuel tank. The explosion got everyone's attention and there was pure panic everywhere.

Lucky when things calmed down and after the small fire was put out, no one had been hurt. She saw Jean doting over Scott seeing if he was hurt, he kept saying he was fine but Jean was still worried. Then she saw the limo that the Professor used and she gulped. 'Oh crap...JEAN!'

Jean winced at Wanda's 'shout'. "_What?"_

Wanda could hear the irritation in her voice from Wanda's thought. "Look to your left."

"_Oh no."_

"_Oh yeah...we're so going to get a lecture from this."_

Scott of course when Jean told him what Wanda had seen was nervous as hell driving back. "He is not going to be pleased." He groaned, he was also thinking about what punishments he was going to get and was glad Logan had taken off for a little 'away time', which varied from weeks to months.

"Come on Slim, it wasn't your fault I saw it." Wanda said trying to cheer him up. "I mean you were just looking out for the little slime ball, it's not your fault that jerk Mathews attacked you."

"She's right Scott, it was an accident." Jean was also trying to assure him that it wasn't going to be as bad as he was thinking it was going to be. When they pulled up to the mansion and walked into the living room all three found Xavier there waiting for him.

'Oh crap.' All three thought at once.

"Well I know that all three of you know, so I'll get right to the point." Xavier said calmly and looked to Scott. "You should know by now to be more careful Scott."

"Professor I tried, but it's not easy when you got a bazooka behind each eye." He said clearly not happy with the events of today.

"I know it's difficult Scott, and I know it's not always easy we're just lucky I was stopping by and had erased the minds of anyone that had seen you use your powers...but that discussion can wait. I'd like you all to meet someone, Kurt?" In the corner of the room they noticed someone who had been sitting in the corner he had on a cloak and hood and his features were hidden. "Everyone this is Kurt Wagner, from Germany. He'll be living here with us now."

"Cool!" Wanda shouted. "About time we got a new face, so come on dude why are you hiding?"

"Go on Kurt." Xavier gently told him.

"Alright...but you may not like vhat you see." Everyone watched as he pulled back the hood and everyone gasped at the sight of him. He had short blue fur covering his body, long bluish hair, elf-like ears and yellow eyes. When he saw how everyone reacted he flinched a little.

"Sorry about that." Jean said seeing his discomfort.

The boy who was about seventeen shrugged. "It is alright." He sighed. "I am used to it." Wanda could see the sad look on his face and felt bad about their reaction, but after the initial shock he was...well...kind of cool looking.

"So...what exactly do you do?" Wanda asked. "Or is your mutation just physical?"

Kurt smiled. "No, looking like zhis does have a few benefits." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke with an 'bamf' sound and reappeared a few feet away in the same matter.

"Cool." All three said and she swore the boy was blushing a little under his fur.

"Well can I have one of you so Kurt to his room?" Xavier asked. "He'll be in the one across the hall from Scott."

"I'll do it." Wanda volunteered, she wanted to get to know the new guy and maybe even recruit him for her matchmaker plans for Jean and Scott. She walked up to him and smiled. "Come on, grab your stuff and I'll show you around." She grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. He picked up his suitcases he left near the steps and she showed him to the room.

Kurt looked at the huge room and was amazed at its size, Wanda saw the look on his face and smiled. "Yeah I know what you're going through, I think I had the same expression on your face that I had on mine."

Kurt smiled at her and she saw little fangs in his mouth. He looked at something else on his bed, it was a strange red and blue suit. "Vhat is zhis?"

Wanda looked at it and new what it was. "That's a uniform we wear in the Danger Room for training. Everyone has their own unique one too. Mine is all red, which is my favorite color, kind of why I dyed my hair."

"It's not red naturally Vanda?"

She smirked as he heard him say her name with the vee sound, she actually kind of liked it, it sounded kind of exotic from his lips. "No it's normally black, Jean is the natural red head believe it or not, I think her hair is like that from her mutation, cause there is no way that's natural, and believe me she doesn't dye it, from what I saw in the showers that is her natural color." She noticed the look on this face and she swore if she looked close enough the skin under his fur must have turned color from blushing. "Too much information?"

"Uh...ja, a bit."

"Sorry." She looked back at his uniform and on closer look she saw a small hole in the back. "I wonder why that hole is there?"

Kurt smiled and took off his cloak and now she saw all of him. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, but she also noticed a spade tipped tail. "Whoa, you got a tail too? Can you like...move it and stuff?"

Kurt was glad that she wasn't freaked out at his appearance, she seemed nice and it was kind of refreshing to meet someone who wasn't scared of him. "Ja, I can." He moved it so it picked up the cloak on the floor and put it on the bed. "But sometimes it has a mind of its own." He said in good humor. "So vhat do you do? Power wise?"

Wanda grinned and held up her hand and a blue glow around her hand. "It took me a year to find out I could do this. I can fire these hex bolts that pretty much change the odds of things, like if there was a fiver percent chance of a gun backfiring, it would change into a hundred percent."

"Also I have to get control over my anger or else...well...when I get pissed crazy things happen so I have to keep my anger in check."

"Zat sounds hard."

Wanda nodded. "It is, especially when I first started but I'm used to it. Well you're going to like it here Kurt. Trust me on this, I was scared when I first got here...but this place is my home now." She sat on his bed. "I mean I've got a 'family' here that I never had before."

Kurt sat down next to her. "What about you real family?"

Wanda's good mood fell at that and she drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them close. Kurt could see her looking in the distance and there was a haunted look in her eyes. "This is my family now Kurt...I don't have any other family anymore."

"I-I'm sorry I...I didn't know you had...vell...something bad in your past."

Wanda sighed. "Thanks...well it will come out sooner or later so you might as well know...my dad...when my powers came out they were uncontrollable and my...my dad...he had me locked up in an insane asylum."

"What?! Zat's...zat's horrible. Vhat kind of parent vould do zat?" Kurt asked her horrified at that.

"Mine I guess."

Kurt put his arm over her shoulder. "Zen he vasn't much of a father, and I'm sorry you had to go through zat...I couldn't have been a good."

"No...it wasn't." She said trying not to cry in front of him. She hated crying in front of people it made her feel weak. She leaned against me and for some strange way it felt nice, it was comfortable and she felt Kurt hold her a bid closer. She also noticed his tail had wrapped around her waist, it was an odd yet nice sensation. After a minute she broke out of it. "You probably think I'm a basket case or something now."

"No...just a girl who didn't deserve to be treated like zat." Kurt said gently to her. She looked at him and started to realize that despite his somewhat demonic appearance he was the complete opposite on the inside.

"Thanks Kurt." She looked at him and held up her hand close to his face and then stopped short. "Can...can I touch your face?" Kurt was a little confused and nodded, she reached and ran her hand gently on his fur, it felt like soft velvet. "Wow...you're fur...it's so soft. It feels nice."

Kurt smiled a little at that, he never thought anyone let along a cute girl would ever get this close to him. "Thank you Vanda."

Man she really liked how her name sounded from his lips.

Later that night after supper, which was a sight to see since Kurt packed more food then anyone she ever saw in her life and yet still kept his weight class. She was kind of jealous that his metabolism let him eat so much and he had to do nothing to keep it off and yet she sometimes jogged around the grounds to keep her figure.

The four of them were in the living room. "So Kurt how are you doing so far?" Scott asked him.

Kurt smiled, so far he really liked this place, it was huge and lots of room, plus he didn't feel so self-conscious about his looks at the moment. "I like it, it's great!" He said happily. Then they heard a roar of a motor and Wanda jumped up with a grin on her face.

"That's him, it's got to be him!" She said happily and both Scott and Jean couldn't help but chuckle at her reactions. Kurt looked a little lost as Wanda ran to the front door. The door opened and a weary traveler walked in, Logan had come back seeing the news in the paper and thought he might need to come and check things out, he should have known he was going to be ambushed by her...again.

Wanda hugged Logan as soon as he was out the door. "Uncle Logan!" She shouted and he groaned on the inside, sure he liked the kid, okay so maybe he felt for her and cared for her but it was still strange to hear her still call him that. But he knew she did it only because she cared for him...and also cause she knew how much it irritated him too.

"You mind letting me go now trouble maker?" Logan said to her and she stepped back.

"What did you bring me?" She asked sweetly.

"Jack and squat." Logan said with a grin. "Take your pick." Wanda let out a laugh it was so good to see him again.

"It's nice to see you again Logan." Xavier said coming into the room. "I take it you're here for awhile this time?"

Logan sighed. "Yeah well when I saw the papers I figured I should see what's going on here." She looked at Wanda and she caught it.

"Hey it was Scott that did that not me!"

"Sorry but ever since what happened with at the carnival and then at that assembly you got to admit when strange things happen you're usually around." Logan said to her and she just folded her arms and gave a glare at him. Then Logan noticed a strange new scent. "You got someone else here Chuck?"

"Yes Logan we do a new student." Xavier concentrated sending a telepathic message to Kurt to join with them. In a cloud of sulfur Kurt appeared and when he saw Logan he jumped back a little.

Wanda giggled and walked over to him. "Yeah he scared me the first time I saw him too, but once you get over that he's a real teddy bear." Logan gave a small growl at that.

"So kid...you got a name?" Logan said looking him over.

"Um...it-it's Kurt Vanger sir." Kurt was kind of nervous about how the hairy man was looking at him, he suddenly felt he was looking at a predator and he was the prey.

"Have you been to the Danger Room yet bub?" When Kurt shook his head Logan got a grin on his face that Kurt didn't like to see. "Well then, let's see what you can do, don't worry I'll go easy on you...for now." Kurt gulped and suddenly felt like a funeral march should be playing.

**-OUTSIDE-**

It was dark out and Todd wasn't sure if this was the right choice. When the Principal had shown him what she really was, a mutant named Mystique and that he wasn't alone in the world he was kind of happy about that. That did explain how Summers' did that thing with his eyes. Plus since Wanda lived at this place she must have been one too.

To him that just meant that they were meant for each other. He was in a uniform of sorts and Mystique had told him that he was supposed to sneak in to this place and find something called a Cerebro, whatever that was.

He managed to find a window to get in and the huge place was starting to creep him out. Kurt had just gotten out of the Danger Room and now he knew why it was called that. He felt an ach almost in every body if that had been the easy he hated to see how it was when Logan was hard on him. Then as Kurt rounded a corner he walked right into a strangely dressed kid that smelled back. "Ah! What the hell are you?" He shouted at Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt said offended. "What are you doing in here?" He shouted.

"None of your business fur ball!" And Toad lunged at him. After a brawl in the halls, the Danger Room, the halls again they finally come out in the foyer in a teleportation. Right above the stairs, Kurt landed on his feet but Toad landed right on top of Wanda who was going up the stairs at the time.

"Hey babe fancy meeting you here." Toad said grinning at her. Wanda screamed in rage and threw him off her.

"Oh that's it!" She said seeing the slime on one of her favorite shirts. She charged up a hex bolt and hit Toad with it causing him to 'jump' out the open front door and out into the yard. Toad looked up to see a thunderstorm and Ororo flying from the sky.

A lighting bolt hit the ground near him. "Oh that's it! I'm so out ta here yo!" Toad screamed and hoped out of there. Back inside Wanda was glaring at the substance on her shirt.

"Okay what the hell was _that_ about?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it seems Todd has been recruited to infiltrate the manor." Xavier sighed. "I already wiped his mind of anything he saw that was important, but I wish I didn't have to."

"Well I'm going to take this shirt to the laundry room, I hope I can save it." Then she noticed Kurt in his uniform, she didn't notice how his legs or feet were slightly different but she had to admit...he was really well built. She smiled at him when he noticed her looking at him. "That looks good on you."

Kurt looked down on his suit. "Really?"

Wanda nodded as she walked back up the stairs to her room to change her shirt. But she had to admit so far she like having Kurt around, he seemed very nice, sweat and kind of fun.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: THE WITCH, THE ELF AND THE KAT**


	6. The Witch, the Elf and the Kat

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah the jack and squat just popped into my head, just whished I thought of that sooner. No Kitty is getting her own room, but it's going to be a rocky relationship you'll see why.

mattb3671: Glad you liked the info, hope it helps. Thanks for the comment on Wanda's new personality it was hard to think of how she would be if she wasn't in that place for so long.

Ldypebsaby: You bet there will be something with those two, you'll see it in this chapter.

InterNutter: Really? I never would have guessed ;p. Anyways I'm getting to it, I'm just working up to it.

Wandurt: Blame , don't ask me about that, sometimes it takes time for the new chapter to upload properly or you could do it manually by changing the page number in the address.

Oni: You read my mind that's exactly what going to happen in this chapter.

Slickboy444: Yeah the 'Uncle Logan' thing is pretty funny. Well there will be a little tension with Kitty you'll see why in this chapter.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah someone else said the same about the uncle Logan part too.

Thanks to: Red Witch, NightZero, Rogue14, PureEvilOne, Ruby631, Jason

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 6: THE WITCH, THE ELF AND THE KAT**

It had been a couple of weeks since Kurt had moved in and Wanda had to admit that it was great having Kurt around. The place seemed less empty and not to mention he was great to hang out with, plus he was getting Scott to loosen up a little too. Plus at least now she didn't feel like the third wheel at times when Jean and Scott were getting a little close. She was more resolved now then ever to get those two together and after dinner on a Wednesday she had asked Kurt to see her in her room.

Kurt wasn't sure what she was up to but suddenly felt a little nervous standing outside her door at that moment. He wasn't sure what she meant when she wanted to see him and there was a part of his mind that thought that maybe she wanted to see him privately for something of a romantic nature. He put that thought aside, okay so she was attractive he knew that the moment he saw her but here was no way she was interested in him of all people.

"Vanda you here?" He asked as he poked his head in.

She was at her desk going over some homework and looked up at him. "Kurt come on in, I got something to talk to you about." Kurt nervously walked in especially when she got up and sat on her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her on it. "Kurt...have you noticed how a certain two people here are getting a little close but won't do anything about it?"

If you could see Kurt sweat you would at that moment. "Uh...W-who do you mean?" He asked innocently.

She leaned in and smiled. "I think you know who...I'm talking about Jean and Scott." Kurt felt both relieve and...a little disappointment in that. "You see I've known those two for years and I think they both feel for each other and I mean more then just friends. So...you want to help me play matchmaker?"

Kurt thought about it, those two did seem to be a little close for just friends. "Ja I've noticed that too...you zhink ve can help zhem see zat?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, I mean if I work on Jean and you work on Scott it might work. So...you in?"

Kurt grinned even if they didn't manage to do anything this was going to be fun. Ja, I'm in." They made plans to try out 'The Plan' as Wanda called it but unfortunately they had to hold off on it because Jean had to leave with the Professor, apparently he had found a new mutant last night and they were on their way to get her, Jean was able to get out of class with the Professor, he just called her in sick because he felt the girl would react better to someone his own age. The others still had to go to school though and it was pretty much normal, in fact she was surprised to see that Toad had been avoiding her a little and was thankful for it.

It wasn't until the afternoon when Jean and Xavier got back in the X-Jet. They all heard the Professor in their head and they all made their way to the hanger to see the new arrival. Wanda and Kurt had teleported there and when they got there, there was a small yelp and a thud.

They both turned to see a slightly petit girl with brown hair in a ponytail in a pink shirt and jeans looking up at them from the ground in shock at their appearance, the girl was also somehow half-half into the ground too like she had sunk in. "W-what is he?" She said looking at Kurt.

Kurt felt the familiar pang of hurt that always happened when someone usually saw him the first time and freaked out. Wanda was annoyed and a little angry that she had said that. "He's name is Kurt and he's s mutant like us." She saw the look the girl was giving her and looked at Kurt. "Okay so maybe a little more unique then us but he's a nice guy. I'm Wanda and how are you in the ground like that?"

"Huh?" She looked down and saw for the first time that she was phased practically in the floor of the metal hanger. She phased her way up and stood up looking a little nervous. "I'm Kitty Pryde and I guess I can move through things."

"Indeed, in fact she can phase through any type of mater." Xavier said rolling down the ramp in his wheelchair with Jean behind her. "Wanda will you show Kitty here a room that she can use? Perhaps the one near Jean's."

"Um...sure. Come on Kitty." Wanda said and as Kitty grabbed a bag of her clothing she had dropped walked with the other girl. They rode the elevator up in silence as Kitty was wondering if this was the right choice to leave her home and family but when the doors opened and she saw the mansion her mouth dropped.

"Oh...my...god...this place is like so huge."

Wanda was a little amused at her reaction, she bet everyone had the same one when they saw the place. It was also she noticed the valley girl accent. "You're not from Beverly Hills are you?"

"No I'm like from Illinois, why?" Kitty asked.

Wanda just shrugged. "No reason." They went up the stairs and through the halls until they reached one of the doors when Wanda pulled it open Kitty gasped at the size of the room, it was twice her old one with a little room to spared.

"Wow...I could so totally get used to this." Kitty said looking around and setting her bag on the ground. There was a buff of smoke as Kurt appeared with the rest of her bags and Kitty jumped.

"You luggage frau Pryde." Kurt said with a smile and put them down next to the bed.

"Uh...thanks." Kitty said a little uncomfortable around Kurt he seemed to see this and nodded then disappeared again. "Eww...does he always like so that and what's with the smell?"

Wanda shrugged. "It takes a little getting used to but it's one hell of a ride, you should try it sometime."

"Uh...I think I'll pass."

Kurt was in his room at that moment thinking about the new girl. She sure seemed pretty but she also seemed to be scared of him, well not scared more like a little uncomfortable. Maybe he could help her out with that try to get her to see past his appearance like the others had? He had to admit that if she got over his appearance then maybe she would like him too? 'What about Wanda?' His inner voice asked him. 'I thought you liked her?'

It was true...but he figured Wanda only saw him as a friend and nothing more. 'Then what makes you think this girl will like you? It's not like anyone could unless it was with the holowatch.' It said and he wished that thought hadn't shown up. He looked at his blue face in the mirror and wondered how anyone could care for someone like him, he wasn't sure how his parents had taken him in looking like he did.

He thanked God almost every night when he became old enough to understand how lucky he was to have been taken in by them. But caring parents were one thing...this was something else, having a girl like you was completely different. He remember the tale of Beauty and the Beast when he was a kid and he asked his mother is anyone beautiful like the woman in the story would love him for who he was.

She of course said, that for every person in this world there was someone for them, like two halves of a whole. He wondered if he ever would find that someone.

So far for the week things were going along smoothly with Kitty. Wanda found out that despite her appearance and the way she talked she was actually quite bright, okay she was a walking brain on legs and wondered if she would help her out in a few classes. She also noticed that Lance from her hometown had shown up here at the Brotherhood Boarding house with Toad.

Everyone knew that something was up now, and Xavier had explained that the Brotherhood seemed to be a new group in Bayville like theirs only they worked for someone else. When Wanda asked who Xavier didn't want to say but Wanda could tell it was something important and she pushed on wanting to know who was behind this Brotherhood. When Xavier had said Magneto every light bulb in the mansion had to be replaced, luckily nothing else had been broken.

That had put Wanda in a nearly perpetual bad mood knowing that her father was near, she hadn't seen or really thought about him in years, she actually had hoped to never see him again but it seemed like fate was bringing them together and she didn't want that. If it wasn't for Jean and Scott trying to cheer her up she might have gotten a lot more depressed.

Also Kurt was there to help and she had to admit he knew how to make you feel better either by just his attitude or when you talked to him and she meant the serious kind of talking. She had done that a lot with Kurt lately, he was such a good listener and caring. She felt she could tell him anything and she did. But there was one more problem.

Lately she was getting a little jealous of the attention he seemed to be giving Kitty. She was nice and stuff but with Kurt she was still uncomfortable round him, she wasn't as bad as before but she never touched him and always moved slightly away when he sat down next to her, even with the hologram on. She hated to see him treated like that and she saw the sad looks on his face when he thought no one was looking when Kitty acted like that.

She couldn't take it anymore, Kurt was her friend damn it and he didn't deserve to be treated like that, he was too good a person for that kind of crap. Wanda had had enough of Kitty's attitude and sent out to find her. She found her in the living room with Jean talking. "Oh come on Jean, you got to admit that Scott is like so cute in a commanding type of way."

Jean visibly blushed a little. "Kitty he's my closest friend, we've known each other for years."

Kitty grinned. "I didn't hear a 'no' or anything in there. Come on you got to like admit that he's cute, you mean you've never thought about him like that...or say dreamed?" Jean blushed a little more and Wanda decided to save her friend from Kitty, besides she needed to talk to her.

"Kitty I'd like to talk to you." Wanda said sternly and Jean noticed the look in her eyes and knew this was going to get ugly. Jean got up to leave.

"Well I got something to go and do." She said making an excuse to get out of line of fire.

Wanda nodded and turned to glare at Kitty. Kitty for her part looked at the other girl with a little fear, she never seen Wanda so mad and was wondering why she was acting like she was. Then Wanda spoke up. "What the Hell is your problem?" Wanda shouted at her in anger.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how you're hurting Kurt!" Wanda snapped at him. It was also at that moment that Kurt himself was walking the halls, he was feeling a little down and wanted to watch some TV but when he heard the shouting he stopped outside the doorway. He wasn't sure if he should just teleport out of there or listen in but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you like talking about?" Kitty said defensively.

"What I'm talking about is all Kurt has tried to do is be nice to you and all you do is scream and look at him like he's a monster. Do you have any idea how that makes him feel? Don't you see the hurt and pain in his eyes when you do that? What did he do to deserve you treating him like that?"

"Hey I'm not trying to be mean!" Kitty told her getting up. "You think all this is easy for me either? I mean here I was just a normal girl then I find out I'm different, I nearly see my parents killed, and now I had to leave home to this place. I mean I'm not even used to me being a freak! How do you expect me to handle Kurt?"

"First off, we're not Freaks!" Wanda got right in her face. "Secondly it shouldn't matter how Kurt looks, if you just got over yourself you'd realized what a great guy he is. He's the most kind, gentle soul I ever met and not to mention I like having him here, he makes the place a nicer place to live in."

"You sound like you like the guy." Kitty said in a normal voice realizing where some of Wanda's anger was coming from.

"I do!" That had shocked even Wanda a little. She knew she thought of Kurt as unique and even beautiful in his own way, but she didn't realize how she was starting to feel about him. "I do like him, but he only sees me as his friend. He tried so hard for you to like him and not to see him as frightening and to gain your attention that you don't realize how lucky you are. You treat him like garbage and you don't realize that he's most likely the best person you'll ever meet." With that Wanda felt tears in her eyes and turned and left the room. Kurt heard her coming and teleported to his room.

While in his room he couldn't stop about how Wanda had just confessed her feelings about him like that. He was surprised to say the least and he didn't know that she had liked him so much. He felt bad trying to gain Kitty's attention that he seemed to over look something he already had. He thought about how much time he and Wanda had shared lately and suddenly started to realize that he liked being around her. He wondered if there was a possibility of him and Wanda working out as a couple?

Sure she was the firs girl to show this kind of interest in him so maybe this was fate. Maybe Wanda was the one girl that he hoped for that would see past his appearance and care for the person he was on the inside. He thought Wanda had just liked him as a friend so he had focused his attention on Kitty, but it was obvious that Wanda did like him more then just a friend.

He had to see Wanda but first he had something else to take care of.

Kitty was sitting in on the couch thinking about Wanda had said. Looking back on it she had been pretty mean to Kurt, it was just tough for her to get used to him especially since he always popped out of nowhere all the time didn't help matters either. She just wished he didn't try so hard. "Kitty?" She recognized Kurt's voice and expected to see him right next to her hanging upside down or something, but was surprised to see him by the door with a serious and yet sad look on his face.

She had never seen him like that, he always seemed so happy and stuff but this was a different. "Yes Kurt?" She asked and tried not to flinch when he walked over and sat down next to her. He was looking down at the ground not looking at her.

"Do you hate me?" The question wasn't something that she had expected of him. "Do you...do you zink of me as a monster?" She could hear the pain in his voice and she looked at him, really looked at him and being like this, just sitting there acting normal and not the goofball that he normally acted allowed her to see something else.

"I...no I don't Kurt." She said and when he looked up she looked into his yellow eyes and for the first time saw in them a sadness she never noticed before, it was a sadness that she had never seen in anyone's eyes. "It's just...Kurt you like try way to hard and well...I'm still adjusting. Having you appear all over the place and stuff without getting use to..."

"To zhis." Kurt said sadly gesturing to himself. "Believe me I know...I've...I've had to life my entire life vith people calling me demon, freak and monster...I vish I could say I'm used to it...but you can't get use to zat."

Hearing the pain in his voice made Kitty feel so bad about how she treated him, her acting like that most likely was just the same as those other people. She suddenly realized just how a horrible person she had been to him and regretted how she acted. Seeing him now like this...he was normal she realized under all that fur was a boy like any other that just wanted to be accepted and her heart broke for him.

"Oh Kurt...I'm...I'm sorry for how I acted it's just not easy for me...I thought my life was normal and then all this happens and I feel like I'm drowning in all of this...I...I don't want to be afraid of you." She said softly and gently reached out with her hand and placed it on his. She was amazed at how soft his fur felt.

Kurt looked at her and he smiled a little. "You zhink zat...zat vhen you do get used to all of zhis new life zat you and me can be...friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I think I would like that...just...just give me time to come to terms with all of this. And stop trying to scare me all the time with that teleportation will help too." Kitty said with a small smile.

Kurt grinned. "I'll try...but I make no promises." Kitty saw that Kurt was back to his goofball self and it was now she wondered if that was just a part of who he was...or just something he did to make things more bearable. Kurt got up. "Vell I'm glad we talked, but zhere's someone I have to see."

Kurt walked out of the room glad that he made some progress with Kitty, he knew that his appearance wasn't easy for a lot of people to handle but it seemed that eventually Kitty would come around and would accept him, it would just take a little time. Now he had to see Wanda.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: FEELINGS AND FIRST DATES**

**Yes I know I'm evil, ending the chapter just when it was getting good but look on the bright side now you're really going to look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Feelings and First Dates

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah well I wanted to end there to keep everyone in suspense, you'll see more of that matchmaking later on.

Ldypebsaby: Yeah I know it was kind of mean but I have to leave everyone wanting more sometime.

PureEvilOne: Yeah that was one of the reasons I wanted to write that scene.

Mimato-4eva: Actually Rogue was with the Brotherhood for a few episodes, but I'm going to change that.

Ruby 631: You're not alone a lot of people seem to think the same as you.

Slickboy444: 'The Plan' will be shown later on since those two might be a little busy and might bring in Kitty on it too. Yeah Magneto will show up as well as her brother next chapter.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah she won't be pleased to see Pietro later on, and I wanted to leave everyone wanting more.

Thanks to: Rogue14, NightZero, Red Witch, mattb3671

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 7: FEELINGS AND FIRST DATES**

Wanda was up in her room on her bed and holding a pillow to her chest. She couldn't believe she had just unloaded like that...or that she actually liked Kurt, it wasn't like she didn't find him attractive, in fact she did, she just got used to thinking of him as her friend and now with this...she didn't know what to think. She placed the pillow on her face wondering what to do know when there came a knock on her door.

'Who can that be? If it's Kitty there's no way I'm going to talk to her until I calm down, and if it's Jean then I just want to be alone.' She thought, but when she her Kurt's voice called out her name, her heart picked up speed. 'Oh god did Kitty tell him everything? I'm going to kill her if she did.' Wanda put away the pillow and sat up. "Come on in Kurt."

He just teleported inside instead of using the door, she had to smile at his style of not doing things the usual way... it was one of the things she always liked about him. He looked nervous to her and she knew that something was up and she felt her insides knotting up like a vise was gripping them. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, his all serious attitude wasn't doing much for her nerves. "Vanda...I...vell...I overheard vhat you said to Kitty."

'Oh God kill me now!' Wanda had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. "Look Kurt I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about I mean sure I said a few things to Kitty, but, well, I uh..." She was trying to think of something _anything_ but couldn't.

Kurt smiled at her and she stopped thinking for a moment. "I zink you should know zat...vell...vhen you said zose zings about me...it made me zink...how much I like you...and...I mean more zhen just a friend..."

Wanda sat on her bed hearing the words but not really sure if she just _had_ heard them. She felt the knot in her belly go and she just looked at him and couldn't believe this was real. "You...you mean that?"

Kurt nodded as his tail twitched nervously, he had been thinking of how to do this and he figured the direct approach was best. "So...do you...do you vant to go out tomorrow? See a movie maybe?" He didn't know why he was so nervous he knew she liked him but this was the first girl he asked out and he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Wanda smiled at him with a huge happy smile on her face. "Of course I will Kurt." He breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Vell...I'll see you later zen." He told her getting up he wasn't sure what else to say so he figured this was as good a time to leave while he had made a good impression.

"Kurt, wait." Wanda said and stood up and got close to him. She wasn't sure what she was doing exactly but she kissed his cheek. Kurt blushed under the fur and he could see Wanda doing the same. "Thanks for asking." Kurt nodded mutely a hand going to his cheek and a grin on his face and he left her to her room. Wanda was silent for a moment and let the last few moments run through her mind then she jumped up and shouted. She couldn't believe it; she hadn't felt this happy since she first came here. She had to tell someone and there was only one person she had to talk to. _'JEAN!'_ She thought loudly.

'_What?'_ Jean sent back annoyed, she hated it when people 'shouted' like that, and sometimes it gave her little headaches.

'_Where are you? I need to talk to you.'_

'_In my room...does this have to do with Kitty?'_ Her friends asked, she remembered how Wanda was and Jean was wondering what was going on.

'_Well...not directly but that's not important, I'll be right there don't go anywhere.'_ Wanda rushed out of her room and to Jean's and found her at her desk with homework on it. "You'll never guess what happened."

"What?" Jean asked her, she had never seen Wanda this excited and was wondering what was going on.

"I said guess." Wanda smiled.

Jean rolled her eyes; she hated it when Wanda played this game. "Give me a hint."

"I got a date tonight and you'll never guess with who?"

Jean blinked a few times. "Scott again?" She asked worried. Wanda snorted and nearly laughed so Jean felt relief at that. "That guy in your math class that keeps giving you long looks?"

"David? No not him."

"Scott's friend Paul?"

"No guess again." Wanda smiled and jumped onto her bed.

Jean was tired of this and smirked. "Duncan Mathews."

"EW! Jean! Now you're just being mean, it's Kurt."

"Kurt Wanger?" Jean asked her surprised at that. She didn't know Wanda liked Kurt in that way.

"You know any other Kurt? I know what you're thinking." Wanda sighed and stretched out on Jean's bed. "I was telling Kitty off because of the way she's been treating Kurt and before I knew it...I realized that I had feelings for Kurt. I mean he's so sweet and kind and I _love_ his accent...so we're going to the movies." She sat up and looked at her friend. "But...I'm a little nervous."

"You weren't with Scott." Jean told her, she remembered how easy those two had been.

Wanda bit her lower lip. "That was different...I mean...there wasn't anything between us and it was just like what we normally do...but with Kurt...God Jean he makes me feel all nervous but in a good way." She thought about the impending date and she got an idea. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. "Hey you want to go doubles? Me and Kurt and you and someone else?"

"I'd love to help you out Wanda, but who would I ask? I mean with the whole Duncan thing I've pretty much stayed away from his crowd and who can I ask on short notice?"

Wanda hid her smile. "Ask Scott, I mean you guys could go as just friends and I _really_ would like someone there with me. _Please_."

Jean thought about it and with one look at Wanda's pleading look she crumbled. "Alright I'll ask him later but if he says no then I won't be able to go."

That was all she needed and she jumped off the bed and hugged her best friend. "Oh thank you Jean! You won't regret this. I promise." She ran out of her room and looked around for Kurt she would need his help for this, she found him in the kitchen fixing himself a smack. "Hey Kurt can I ask you something?"

Kurt, who was fixing himself a multi-layered sandwich looked over at her curious about what she was thinking. "Ja, sure. Vhat is it Vanda?"

She sat down next to him. "Well...I was a little nervous about this date...so I asked Jean if she wanted to go double, I hope you don't mind."

Kurt shrugged he didn't mind in fact he was actually kind of nervous himself, this was going to be his first date and he wasn't sure what to do. "Ja zat's fine, who is she taking?"

"That's the thing...I told her she should ask Scott and I was wondering if you could ask Scott to say yes. That way they will end up together with us." Wanda smiled and Kurt had to laugh at how she never seemed to give up.

"So Ze Plan is still on huh?" Kurt said smiling. "Ja okay I'll ask him okay?"

"Thanks Kurt...I'll be looking forward to tomorrow night." She told him as she left. Kurt just watched her leave and a smile was on his face. After he ate he hunted down Scott and found him in the living room watching the news.

"Scott can I ask you a favor?" Kurt said sitting down next to him.

"I guess, what do you need?"

"Vell...Vanda asked me out." He began. Scott hadn't seen that coming but he was glad for the two of them. "But she vas kind of nervous and asked Jean if she vould double. Vanda said zat Jean is going to ask you so vhen she does please say yes." Kurt pleaded to him.

"W-what? Jean's going to ask me out on a date." He was surprised beyond belief but the idea wasn't bad in fact he could enjoy it.

"Yea so vill you?"

"Well...alright, I'll do it Kurt."

"Thanks man!" Kurt said jumping up and hugging him.

"Alright, alright! Get off me already." Scott said in good humor.

"Uh...zere's von other thing too...I've uh...never been on a date...vhat do I do?" Kurt asked worried that he might mess up.

"Oh boy." Scott said turning off the TV. "Well this might take a little time...but here's a few things you should know..." Scott did his best to help Kurt out and answer all and any questions he had.

**-The next night-**

Jean and Wanda were getting each other ready. Wanda was still a bit nervous and Jean was helping her with her make-up and nails, since Wanda had done the same for her earlier. "I hope he likes this new shade of lipstick." Wanda said looking in the mirror with the scarlet lipstick on.

"I'm sure he'll love it, we better hurry before the boys start getting impatient." Jean told her.

"Yeah, and we don't want to miss the movie too." Wanda agreed.

Down stairs by the front door Kurt was pacing by this time and he was making Scott nervous. "Kurt, knock it off already, just relax already."

"I'm sorry, zhis is my first date." He told the older boy. "I don't vant to mess zhis up."

"You're not going to mess this up." Scott tried to assure him. Just then the girls came down stairs and both boys couldn't help but like what they saw. Scott was momentarily stunned by how Wanda had made sure that Jean got more prepared for this with a different shade of lipstick and her hair tied back in a ponytail and he sore Jean was wearing something a little more revealing then she was comfortable with. Wanda had insisted that if she was going all out for Kurt so was Jean.

Jean felt a little uncomfortable in the tight leather jeans and low cut shirt but she noticed how Scott was looking at her and she blushed. Scott had always thought Jean was pretty but now...he never saw her as beautiful until this moment and found himself thinking of Jean in ways then you normally don't think of a friend but put those thoughts aside as fast as possible. Knowing someone who could read your mind had a few disadvantages.

Kurt couldn't stop staring at Wanda who was looking a lot like Jean only with a red top on. "Well Kurt, how do I look?" She asked striking a little poss.

"Uh...you look great!" He said honestly and she smiled and grabbed his arm and led him outside.

Scott led Jean to the door and didn't notice how he put his hand on the small of her back. Jean did but strangely she didn't mind, in fact she liked it. "You look great too Jean." He told her and even with the red tint of his vision she swore she blushed, but it was kind of hard to tell when all you see is red, literally.

As they drove off Kitty had watched them from the window in the living room and sighed. "What's wrong Kitty?" Ororo asked seeing the petit brunette.

"Oh it's just that everyone had a date except me...I just feel a little left out you know?"

"Who has a date?" Logan asked coming in, he heard part of that and wasn't sure what that was about.

"Jean and Scott are going on a double date with Kurt and Wanda." Kitty explained and was surprised at the look Logan had on his face.

"Trouble maker is goin' out with Elf?" Logan asked shocked. Sure he liked the kid and he figured there was something with Jean and Scott, but Wanda and Kurt...he didn't see it coming.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Logan?" Ororo asked slightly amused, she knew that Logan considered the kids and especially Wanda like family. So did she actually, Xavier was like a father to Wanda, and Ororo was like a mother she never knew and Logan was like the uncle so when Ororo saw the look on Logan's face it was sweet to see him show how much he cared about her. Ever since she first came here Logan and her had a strong relationship and Logan always was protective of those he cared about. He stalked out of the room and Ororo wished Kurt luck with facing Logan when he got back.

The couples made it to the theater and they chose an action flick, the girls paid for tickets and the boys paid for the food, Kurt didn't luck out on that with the huge popcorn and drink he got for himself. The movie was alright and during the movie Wanda noticed something brushing against her leg and noticed Kurt's tail coming out of the hologram and was wrapping around her leg. It was strange but it also felt nice. She linked her arm in his and leaned against him. Kurt was grinning to himself while Wanda got close to him like that, he only wished he could place his arm over her, but maybe that could be done next time.

Jean and Scott were next to each other although Scott couldn't help to keep his attention on the film, he kept on stealing glances at Jean. There were times when the reflective surface of his shades came in handy since no one could see his eyes. He knew that he and Jean were close but lately...he thought he was feeling more then just friendship with her but he wasn't sure if that would ruin their friendship.

Okay so he and Wanda worked out fine after, but he didn't feel the way he felt with Wanda that he now felt with Jean. He pushed it aside for now trying to focus on the movie although it wasn't easy. Jean who was sharing some popcorn with Scott was sure she felt something from him. She wasn't trying to pry or anything but being in such close proximity didn't help. That and she thought he might have been looking at her but it was hard to tell with the darkness and his shades. When she went for the popcorn he had too and their hands touched and for a minute she did feel something.

It was kind of like a small charge and she wasn't sure if it was from her powers or...something else. She let him take some then she did, but after that she was finding it a little difficult to focus on the film. She though back to how Kitty had said Scott was handsome and while trying to look at him now, she had to admit she was right...she just wondered why she never noticed it yet or why she had just now.

Before they knew it the movie had ended and they made their way to Scott's car. "Hey this was nice, can we stay out or do we have to go back?" Wanda asked as she and Kurt climbed into the back.

"Unfortunately it's getting close to curfew." Jean said. "And I don't think the Professor will like us being out so late on a school night."

Wanda sighed. "Yeah I guess."

When they got back to the mansion Kurt and Wanda teleported inside while Scott parked the car and he and Jean walked back in. He was debating saying something not sure of how Jean might take it but he figured he might as well. "This was fun Jean."

"Yeah I had a nice time." She agreed.

"So...uh...do you want to try that again sometime? You know go out?" He nervously asked her.

This caught Jean by surprised. 'Is he asking me out on a date? A _real_ date?' She wasn't sure what to say but then again she did enjoy her time with him and she had to admit lately she had been thinking of Scott in a different light. "Yeah, I think I'd like that Scott."

Upstairs Kurt and Wanda were talking to her room, Kurt had insisted since they lived together this was his way of walking her 'home'. Wanda loved how Kurt could be so old school romantic, it was kind of refreshing and nice. "I had a nice time Kurt." She told him as they got to her door and opened it. "Can we do this again some time?"

"Ja, I'd love to." He told her. Wanda smiled and then leaned in close and turned off his holowatch and then in his true form she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was light at first then a little more pressure was placed. Kurt was ecstatic since this was his first kiss, ever. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed hers on his arms then pulled away.

"Wow...that was...wow." Wanda said blushing from the kiss.

"Ja...I know vhat you mean." Kurt said thankful his fur didn't show his own blush. Wanda gave him one last look as she closed the door and Kurt sighed to himself. Then he heard a growl from behind him and he froze. He slowly looked behind him and saw Logan standing there with his arms crossed and he gulped at the look he was getting.

Logan walked close up to him and leaned in close. "Look bub, I don't mind you datin' Wanda, but know this...you hurt her and I'll skin you alive...got that elf?"

"Ja, I do." Kurt said fearfully and nodded quickly. Logan grunted and walked off leaving Kurt to lean against the wall as his heart started to beat again after Logan was gone. "Vhat have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself then ht thought if Wanda was worth death by Wolverine and after a minute he decided she was worth it all right. He touched his lips. Boy was she worth it he thought.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: REUNION**

**Evan comes into to picture and Pietro follows**


	8. Reunion

The Uncanny R-Man: What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. You really can't have Logan not do that can you? It's just too fun to watch him make the boys squirm, I feel the same with Evan but he was in the episode so what can I do?

Ldypebsaby: Yep he's coming and Lance is up now.

Kane: Thanks, and those were nice ideas, I'll see how the Lance thing goes it's just this story is more focused on Wanda and Kurt. The reunion with Pietro won't be the heartfelt kind of thing you can be sure of that.

Red Witch: Yeah Wanda won't be pleased to see him, and I doubt he'll be please by who she's dating.

Slickboy444: I figured you'd love this chapter and I'm glad you liked all the Jean/Scott and Kurt/Wanda stuff. You know that when Magneto and Pietro get in the picture things won't go so well.

Lil Jean: Well I'm glad that you reviewed and liked it. You'll see more of the plan later on too.

Thanks to: TheLegendaryManHimself, Rogue14, Wen1, GothikStrawberry, mattb3671, fireinu, Night Zero, Witch-Uk

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 8: REUNION**

Wanda was getting ready for school, it had been a week since her first date with Kurt and she had to admit it was the best week of her life. So far they had already gone on two other dates after that, by themselves of course giving Scott and Jean time to think about things. Those two were getting close but no 'official' dates yet, but they had been hanging out a lot lately and seemed closer then ever.

She grinned to herself in the mirror. Kurt was just perfect, he was funny, kind, not to mention sweet and romantic. He even handed her this poem in English class when the teacher wasn't looking. She giggled at the memory and sighed. Sure it was old school but damn Kurt knew how to treat a lady. Plus she felt like melting in his arms when he spoke, she just loved that accent of his.

"Hey guys." She said happily sitting next to Kurt, as was now what they did at the able. Everyone was there except for Ororo and she was wondering what was going on. "Hey is Ororo sleeping in? I mean normally she's one of the first up."

"I'm afraid Ororo had to go to her sister's Wanda." Xavier said from the head of the breakfast table. "You see her nephew Evan apparently is a mutant and his powers have been manifesting lately. He kept it quiet but at a basketball game she saw his power activate by accident, luckily no one else saw it."

"Cool, like so what are his powers?" Kitty asked eating her vegetarian meal.

"It seems to be something to do with spikes coming out of his body, but we'll know more. His parents think it's best if he lives here and learns to control this power."

"So we got ourselves a new one eh? Man at this rate Chuck this hole mansion will be filled up soon." Logan said picking up more meat. It was a sharp contras seeing Logan who considered veal a vegetable next to Kitty. She kept making faces at all the meat he ate but said nothing.

"Great when does he get here?" Scott asked from his place next to Jean.

"They are moving him over today, after the game it was thought that he needs to know how to control his abilities as soon as possible." Xavier explained. The rest of breakfast was pretty much the same old thing and before she knew it Wanda was at school.

She walked in with Kurt arm in arm. She noticed Todd looking at her and glaring at Kurt, she figured that the little guy would be jealous but it's not like she made it clear about her intentions to him all the damn time. She also noticed lately how Principal Darkholm kept looking at them funny.

Later in her office Principal Darkholm or at least the name Mystique went by in this form sat down at her desk. She never had expected this, when Kurt had showed up those weeks ago she had actually been happy to see him, more then she had thought. He never realized how much she missed her son. She had given Kurt up all those years ago so he wasn't raised in her world, it wasn't a world to be raised in and when she tried to get out of it Magneto had come after her. When she saw how those…people…had taken him in even with how he looked, they accepted him and loved him like he was their own, and in a way he was. She had kept an eye on the Wangers throughout the years but always at a distance but she never expected this to happen, to meet her son to be so close yet so far away.

And now he was dating Magneto's own daughter of all things. She actually laughed at that once when the thought hit her of how he would take the news, she knew that when he found out Xavier had taken her in and had done what he couldn't do vexed him to no end. Then she noticed the paperclips starting to move and fly. She sighed to herself in her head, she hated how he was so overly dramatic all the time.

"I have a new recruit for you." His deep voice said in the shadows.

'God he's just a living cliché' She thought not looking at him. "Well we could use one, who is it?"

In another part of the school Kitty was walking alone in the halls. She had been thinking about Kurt and her attitude towards him and she felt bad at how she had been treating him. In fact seeing him and Wanda together helped her get over his appearance and seeing how Wanda talked about him and how she gushed over him as times made her realize that Kurt was a good person. 'I should make it up to him.' She thought. After all he had been nothing but nice to her and he deserved not to be treated harshly.

"Hey pretty Kitty." She turned as she saw Lance there. Lance the boy that she had gone to when her powers were manifesting. He tried to use her to get into the office and steal the test answers and not only did he cause the school to collapse but nearly killed her parents. He had arrived not long after she did and was with Toad in that Brotherhood house.

Every since he arrived he had been coming up to her. She knew he was bad news but there was just something about him, maybe it was the whole bad boy image or something. "Hi." She simply said to him.

Lance sighed. "Look…I know I've said this before…but I am sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to collapse the school like that it was an accident."

"But what about that test thing huh?" Kitty asked him bluntly. "You weren't just using me to help yourself?" She said harshly.

"Yes-no, I mean. Damn it, yes I used you to get those test but not the way you think. You were the only other one I knew that was different like me and I wanted us to get close and…well…I needed your help and wasn't sure if you would willingly help me pass."

Kitty stared at him. "There are other ways to pass a test you know like say studying."

"Please." Lance said under his breath. "I'm not exactly the brainy type Kitty, not like you. I mean you're smart you don't have to struggle like I do it's just…never mind." He said and turned to leave but he felt her tug his arm.

"I could like help if you want it?" Kitty asked him. "You know…study. I mean we could…like…you know…" She said blushing from this.

Lance smiled at her. "You'd really help a guy like me huh?" He thought about it. "Sure I mean I could use all the help I could get."

**-The Institute-**

Everyone was back and they saw Ororo's car in the driveway. "Cool looks like Ororo is back, I guess that means that Evan guy is like here." Kitty said pointing out her car.

"Great, let's meet the guy already." Wanda said. They all walked in and saw Xavier and Logan waiting for them and Xavier smiled at them.

"We'll I take it you all would like to meet Evan?" He said and there were various yeses to that. "He's up in his room, it's next to Scott's and I think he's unpacking." They all rushed up the stairs to great the new guy and Xavier chuckled at their excitement, he had to admit having more children here did seem to make the place was more lively.

Evan was packing the last of this clothing up from home. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, he didn't want to move, he could handle his powers, most of all he didn't want to leave his home and he had to get back at that Pietro jerk from school. Before he left he showed that he was a mutant too and that jerk put all this stuff he stole from lockers into his as school. He had a damn record now thanks to him and the next time he saw him he was going to nail his hide to the wall. He heard a knock on his door and guessed the other students must be back. "Come in."

He saw them walk in, he was able to guess who was who from his aunt's descriptions. Scott was the tall brown haired one with the red shades, the redhead with long hair was Jean, the other one had to be Wanda and from what she heard her hair was dyed.

The brunette had to be Kitty and the blue guy, who was still a little shock to get used to seeing even with Ororo's description, had to be Kurt. "So you're Evan, nice to meet you." Scott said shaking the young man's hand.

"Thanks, so…what exactly will I be doing here? I mean my aunt said that I'll get training here but she never said what kind?"

Scott smiled. "Oh you'll see the Danger Room soon enough trust me on that."

"Danger Room?" Evan asked a little worried at the name of that.

"Oh yeah it's this big huge room with lasers, giant buzz saws, and lots of other nasty things." Wanda said taking a littler perverse pleasure in seeing him pale a bit.

"You're kidding right…Right?" Evan asked.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as you think." Jean said trying to hide a smile. They all got to talking and Evan felt better, they all seemed nice and everything.

"So Evan is must be nice to meet others like yourself, I mean I know it's like help me cope." Kitty said sitting on his bed.

"Yeah I guess, although Pietro wasn't that nice if you ask me." He muttered.

"Who?" Jean asked.

"Huh? Oh…well…you see…this guy I know got me into trouble and I'm pretty sure he's a mutant since how fast he moved." Evan started to explain.

Kurt however saw how Wanda froze when Evan said that name. "Vanda? Vhat's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Wanda ignored him and looked right at Evan. "What did he look like? This Pietro." She asked evenly and the others that knew her were looking at her in concern now too. Evan said how he was slim, white hair and blue eyes. After that Wanda rushed out of the room and soon Kurt went after her. He found her in her room sitting on her bed holding her knees up to her chest.

"Vanda, Vhat is it?" Kurt asked sitting next to her putting an arm over her shoulder.

"It can't be him, it just can't be him." She said quietly.

"Who?"

"My…my brother." Kurt was stunned silent at that. He knew her father had placed her in that terrible place but she never mentioned a brother. "My twin to be exact…see…my father kept him while I was sent to…" She closed her eyes pushing away the memories of that place. She tried so hard to get over it and push those memories away. She still had nightmares of that place but not as bad as when she first got here.

"Kurt…hold me." She said silently and she leaned her head against his chest as he held her close.

Downstairs Xavier was listening in to what Scott had told him of Pietro and how it affected Wanda. He had hoped that Xavier might know why one of his longest and closest friends had seemed so upset. Charles sighed. "I was afraid this day may come, from Evan's description and what Wanda told me years ago and from certain data I have…I think that Pietro is Wanda's twin brother."

"What!?" Scott nearly shouted. "Why didn't she ever tell us she had a brother?"

"I'm afraid she didn't want to think of her family Scott, remember who were the ones that placed her in that place and she felt betrayed not only by her father…But also her own twin brother who as she told me was closer to her then anyone."

Scott sat down in a chair. "Man…I…I just can't believe that she never told us…but I guess I can see why. I remember how she was when she first got here."

"Yes she might need all our help with dealing with this." Xavier told him.

"Yeah, Kurt when after her." Scott told him and Xavier smiled at him. When Kurt and Wanda had started dating he was pleased and happy for them. They seemed to be good for each other; Wanda needed someone who would be there for her and someone who would treat her with kindness and respect. For Kurt he needed someone to accept his appearance and make him see that it was how he looked on the inside that mattered.

**-The Next Day-**

Evan was in the Danger Room in a uniform with the others. He had on a helmet and his skateboard. Logan had said that a skateboard wasn't something that you use in a fight but Evan said he was better on it then walking. So here he was going through the training, mainly him dodging the others. He saw Jean over by these spheres in her green and black uniform, Scott in his with that visor and X-shaped breastplate, and finally Wanda at the end in an all red uniform with a black X on her chest and a jacket with black gloves, combat boots and another black X on the back of her jacket that continued on to the front.

"Alright porcupine, GO!" Logan shouted out. Even thought Evan hated that nickname he started out and dodged the spheres 'thrown' by Jean with he abilities and jumped over a beam from Scott and dodged and weaved through Wanda's hex bolts.

He finished his tenth run through without getting hit once this time. "Yes!"

"Nice job Evan." Scott said. "That's it for today so why don't you get showered off and rest up. Tomorrow will be the first day at Bayville High.

"Can't we go a few more times?" He asked.

"Hey don't wear yourself out, we got plenty of time." Scott assured him.

"Hey Evan." Kitty said from the control room. "Apparently there's a game tonight and the coach wants you there ASAP."

"That's odd. Coach didn't say anything about that." Evan said to himself. An hour later he and the others were at the high school and they saw a bus with the other team unloading. Evan saw his old team but he also saw someone else he wanted to see, but in a totally different way. "Pietro!" Evan yelled out and the silver haired boy grinned at him.

He walked over to the group. "Well if it isn't Daniels. They let you out on good behavior?" He mocked at him.

"Is this the guy?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, but I can take him." Evan said evenly.

"Ha! That's a laugh." Pietro said smirking then he noticed a girl with red hair who was staring at him. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah…Pie-Pie." Wanda said using her old nicknamed for him. Pietro looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at her wide eyed.

"How…how did you…Wanda?" Pietro said in sock at seeing his sister. He didn't recognize her with her hair color changed and how much older she looked. In a blur he was right up to her. "Wanda! How are you! How are you doing?" She was silent a moment then she grew angry and slapped him.

"How are you?" She yelled at him. "You ask me that after all this TIME and that's IT? You left me to rot in that hellhole!"

"I was just a kid!" He said in his defense.

"But did you ever _try_ to find me, to see me or to get me out of there when you were older? Did you ever bother to _try_ and find out what happened to me?" Wanda shouted at him tears were starting to descend from her face.

"I…I'm sorry…" Pietro said seeing her like that.

Wanda glared at him. "Too little too late…Pietro." She said coldly.

"Anyway you need to come with us." Scott said sternly. "If you were responsible for getting Evan in jail for stealing all that stuff like he told us you need to admit it."

"Please like I would. So what if I took all that stuff and blamed him for it? Why should I?" Pietro said and when Scott made a grab for him he moved out of the way quickly. "Oh you are so slow. You want to finish this Daniels come and get me." He blurred behind Evan and slapped him on the back of his head. "Tag, you're it!" Then he ran off.

Evan made a move to go after him but Scott held him back. "First you got a game, and then we go after him."

"I said I can handle him." Evan told him.

"You're one of us now and you're not alone in this." Scott said.

Much later the X-men in uniform were on the streets looking for him. "Scott…I think he's coming." Jean said she could sense him coming but it was hard to get a read since he was moving so fast but he was coming towards them. He ran by them sending debris over all over the place and windows shattered.

He stopped in front of Evan in a white and light blue uniform with something that looked like padding on his upper torso and shoulders. "Boy you really must be a glutton for punishment."

"You're going down for faming me like you did Pietro. You should be the one who went to jail for stealing all that stuff!"

"Yeah I know but placing it all in your lock was a good move you got to admit that. I got to have fun by taking all that stuff and framing you." Pietro gloated. Evan fired his spikes at him but Quicksilver easily dodged them. "Man you are just too slow." He sped around him hitting him a few times and leaned against a wall. "This is getting boring beating you all the time, I need a challenge."

Scott helped Evan up. "I thought this training was supposed to help?" He snapped at Cyclops.

"It does, but you forgot about team worked. Jean!" Scott shouted and she levitated Pietro off the ground. He started to protest but then Wanda fired a hex bolt and Jean let him drop as he slammed into a wall and Evan fired his spikes at him as he was too dazed to move.

Pietro was stuck there on the wall. "Let me go!"

"You are so busted." Evan said smiling.

"You got nothing on me!"

"Oh really?" Evan smiled and pulled out a tape recorder, he played it and he heard him confessing what he had done. "You may be faster then me, but I'm smarter." They left him hanging there fuming, Wanda taking one last look at her brother then turned her back on him and walked off. Kurt noticed how she looked and took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and squeezed it back.

**-Brotherhood House-**

Toad and Lance were in the living room. "Yo where do you think Mystique is yo?" He asked Lance who was laying on the couch watching the TV

"Don't know, don't really care." Then they heard the door open. "Speak of the devil."

Mystique walked in. "I think you boys should get up and meet your new teammate." She said to them in her real form.

"Really? Cool whose the new guy?" Toad asked hoping off the couch.

A blur entered the room and sat down in Toad's chair. "That would be me, name's Pietro Maximoff."

"Maximoff? You any relation to-" Toad started to ask but Pietro cut him off.

"Yeah I am…she's my sister." He said with a hint of sadness in him. He had time to think on things while he was in that jail cell before father had gotten him out. Seeing his sister again was bitter sweet, he always wondered what had happened to her and if she ever got out of that place. Now he knew and they were on opposite sides…and she hated him and he couldn't blame her.

But sister or not he had a duty to his father and he would follow through with that, besides he owed his father for getting him out of that cell and he had a score to settle with Daniels and his friends…her sister's friends.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: THE ROGUE**

**Before anyone says anything yeah this is out of order but I wanted to bring in Quicksilver faster then in the series. And lets just say things will be different this time around for Rogue.**


	9. The Rogue

The Uncanny R-Man: There are a few more reactions you might like in this chapter too.

Episodic: Hey I understand if you don't review for every chapter I do the same at times. Yeah I wanted to do a story where Wanda was more in-depth and had a thing with Kurt. It was an idea I really wanted to try out.

Ruby631: Yeah I wanted to do this story my why it is AU after all and you got it, I never liked how she joined them in the show.

Aaron: Glad you liked the story and I wanted to keep her old look but with an X-Men style to it. You bet things will be different with Rogue as well as other things too.

Slickboy444: Yeah Mystique is a lot more complex then people give her credit for. I'll get to Magneto's reaction in this chapter. And I know Pietro has s soft spot for his sister but I like to think that I did make a point in why he never seemed to look for her.

Lil Jean: It's still on going don't worry about that, but you're going to have to be patient with updates I got like five other stories at the moment.

GothikStrawberry: Of course she's not evil I'm just changing what happens to her at one point. And you'll see Magneto's reaction and Pietro is a daddy's boy isn't he?

Thanks to: Red Witch, Witch-Uk, Rogue14, NightZero, ayu

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 9: THE ROGUE**

It had been a week since Pietro had shown up and when Wanda had seen him in the halls at school instead of in being in juvy she had gone to ask Xavier what had happened. It seemed he had been released and was now with the Brotherhood. That only put Wanda in a bad mood for a few days, constantly seeing her brother all the time was hard on her but thankfully she had her friends, Ororo who was like the mother she had never known was there for her and Logan asked her if she wanted him to go can kick his ass but she just told him thanks, but kept that idea for later just in case.

Xavier also talked to her and let her vent her frustration in supervised Danger Room sessions, she always needed a way to let out steam without wrecking the mansion and with her brother around she was doing a lot of that lately. There also had been Kurt. He had been a great source of comfort for her during all of this.

They were currently together in her room on the floor doing their math homework. Wanda was wondering about how to do one of the last problems when she felt something against her leg. She looked back and saw Kurt's tail twitching around and smiled. She looked back to her work and then felt it again and whipped her head back and saw his tail withdrawing again and looked at his face and there was a hint of him suppressing a smile.

"Kurt don't even thing of doing that again." She said with a smile on her face, he looked at her with an innocent expression but she knew better. When she was going back to her homework she felt the tail again and pushed her homework aside. "Okay that's it!" She lunged at him and the two of them rolled around of the floor and Kurt soon found himself pinned to the floor by his girlfriend.

"I give, I give." He said laughing. "Can I get up?"

"I don't know, I kind of like you this way." She said with a lecherous grin and leaned down and started to kiss him passionately. He soon got into it and wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other hand behind her head and his tail around her ankle.

Soon the two of them pulled away both were left breathless. "Have I told you how much I care for you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not lately but I know you do, I care about you too Vanda." She smiled and hugged him close resting her head on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in the scent of her hair and loved that scent.

"I just remembered. Isn't Jean and Scott going out tonight?" Kurt asked her. So far 'the plan' was working with those two. They had roped in Kitty who was more then glad to help thinking that Scott and Jean were 'so cute together' as she had said. Evan was out for the moment, said he wasn't into that. So far they had gently nudged those two together.

Mainly things like leaving them alone at times and Wanda and Kurt had asked them to chaperone them a few times as an outing and Jean and Scott had been hanging out alone some times too. Kitty and Wanda worked on Jean asking her certain questions like what she thought of Scott and how her evenings went with him. Kurt did kind of the same with Scott too.

"Oh yeah, in fact I think they just left a few minutes ago, or at least they were supposed to." Wanda said snuggling up to Kurt, she loved the sensation of his fur on her skin it felt so nice. "I really hope they get together soon though I mean those two have known each other for years and I got to admit as their friend I think they're perfect for each other."

"Like us?" Kurt asked her with a smile.

"You know it fuzzy." She replied and kissed him on the lips.

Jean and Scott were at this club that a lot of the high school kids liked to go to. It had live bands, dancing, food and drinks, non-alcholic ones of course since it was an all ages place. Jean and Scott were at a table with their drinks talking mainly. "You know I'm amazed at how many people are joining up with us lately." Scott remarked.

Jean nodded. "I know it's kind of nice though. I mean having another girl to talk to like Kitty is certainly different then Wanda at times." She smiled at how different the punk rocker and valley girl were from each other.

Scott nodded. He had to admit having some guys to finally talk to was a welcome change, sure he had friends like Paul at school but that was at school and there are certain things he wouldn't talk to with anyone outside the Institute because he knew that the world wasn't ready to know about them yet. "Not to mention it's nice seeing Wanda so happy, especially after her brother is around."

Jean sighed and nodded. "I know, she's so happy with Kurt and she needs that with Pietro around now too. All she feels when she sees him is betrayal and hurt…I think she's having nightmares again too from before." She took a sip of her drink before going on. "I think seeing him all the time brings back when she last saw him and what happened to her after."

"It can't be easy for her…although I would love to see Alex again…" He trailed off thinking of his long dead younger brother. Jean felt his sadness and felt her heart ach for him. She couldn't imagine losing her own sister that was back home with her parents. She had known about Alex for sometime and reached out with a hand to his. He looked up at her and took her hand in his and smiled.

"Hey you want to dance?" She asked him and Scott nodded.

In another part of the country a lone Goth girl in green and black with brown hair with a white stripe and purple make-up was outside of a house as the party went on. She didn't know why she was here, she wasn't the social type but Irene had been really stressed lately and she needed to get out of that house it was too tense and when she heard of an open party she decided to go.

She caught Cody a tall blond jock who was actually a really nice guy and she had a crush on him since that year but she figured he wasn't interested in her. She was contemplating just going back home when Cody actually went up to her and asked her to dance. She was shocked but pleased by this. She really wanted to dance with him so she figure to put her plans to leave on hold until maybe after the dance. But then something happened.

She touched him with her skin and suddenly there was this 'flood' of strength and images in her mind. She saw him hit the floor and she was freaking out wondering if she had done that, plus the thoughts in her mind were strange she saw things and knew things that she hadn't known before and it was terrifying her. She saw other crowd around her and wondered if she touched them it would happen again. She was confused and scared out of her mind, so she ran. A few tried to stop her and she just charged them as flashed of football practice and games that she never had in her entire life flashed in her mind and charged through them.

She ran into the night scared.

Back at the Institute Xavier had been at Cerebro and picked up on the mutant and when he touched her mind sense how scared she was and knew he had to get to her soon.

**-Caldecott County, Mississippi** **-**

The X-men had been gathered, Jean and Scott had been called back by Xavier with his mind informing them they needed to get back home as fast as possible and told them what was going on. The others were already suited up and ready to go as Jean and Scott came racing into the hanger after just finishing putting on their uniforms.

They flew as fast as they could to get to where the new mutant was and the others were left among themselves. Kitty noticed how Wanda and Kurt were holding hands and whispering to each other and she smiled. She had pretty much gotten used to Kurt now, seeing him with Wanda helped her to see that he was just a normal kid. She was a little hard on herself though for treating him like she had. Even though she had been scared of what was happening to her and the strange new life she didn't have to lash out on Kurt like she had and she hoped one day he could forgive her behavior.

Besides she was kind of going out with Lance. She knew they weren't exactly a 'real' couple or anything no real dated other then study sessions but she had to admit, when he wasn't trying to keep up his tough lone rebel act he was actually kind of a nice guy.

She just whished he didn't have to act all tough and macho all the time around other people.

When they landed Xavier had told them all to split up. Wanda was with Xavier, Kitty and Kurt went off in one direction, Jean and Scott in another and Logan went off on his own since he tracked better alone. Ororo had gone off with Evan.

She didn't know how long she had been running only that she was going somewhere. She found herself at Cody's house and found the spare key hidden by the door and walked in. She kept seeing images and memories of this place yet she had never been here before.

Outside the house a limo pulled up. Inside it was a blind woman in her mid thirties and next to her was Mystique. "I'm glad you called but I wish it had been soon Irene. I left the girl in your care and you promised me she was safe. Now she's running around lose and is a danger to herself and Xavier is after her now too." The blue shape shifter said.

"I'm sorry but you know I don't choose to see what I see in my visions and not when I see them either." Irene said calmly. "You won't hurt her will you? I mean she's your daughter."

"I won't." Mystique said as she morphed into Wolverine. "But she will join me because I'm not going to give her a choice." And she got out of the car. While she looks at the house she finds a way in and sees Rogue looking at photos and it's obvious she can't understand what's happening to her.

"Hold it right there." 'Wolverine' says to her and the girl turns around. "Well a little rogue mutant all alone, this is going to be fun."

"Who are ya what do ya want?" The girl backs off frightened.

"To take you out girle, you and every other mutant." He says and unleashes the claws and charges at her. The girl panics and runs and Mystique smiles knowing her plan is working. Rogue was scared she was being chased by these people all over the place, that one dark skinned lady with the white hair threw these disks things at her and somehow they kept on finding her.

She ran into Irene her guardian and the closest thing to a mother she had ever known. "Irene! These people are after meh!"

"I know child they are the X-Men mutant hunters, you have to get away or they'll hurt you." Irene said to her then she heard someone behind her and saw several of them turning the corner and coming at them. "Run. They won't be after me, they're after you don't let them take you." Irene urged her and she ran on.

She jumped into a backyard and hopped she had lost them. "Hi." Said a voice and she turned to see a boy on the swings with bluish hair. "Don't be scared I'm not here to hurt you. I just vant to talk ja?" She wasn't sure what was going on but he was in normal clothing and not in those uniforms. "My name is Kurt and I know vhat it's like to be different. I mean people are always scared of me." He brushed a bang out of his face. "Imagine that? A cute boy like me, vell mien girlfriend says I'm cute."

"I can help you if you let me." He said getting off the swings and slowly walked closer to her. "You don't have to be afraid." But unfortunately Kitty had snuck up behind the girl and thought about just jumping her instead of letting Kurt talk to her. Kurt saw her pounce and yelled out to stop but it was too late. The girl was knocked into Kurt and she absorbed him.

The girl teleported out of there and Kitty knelt by Kurt worried that he was seriously hurt and that she never got the chance to say she was sorry for how she had acted towards him. The girl found herself in a cemetery not far away.

"What the hell is going on?!" She shouted but it came out in German which shocked her and she wondered the place but accidentally teleported a few times.

Xavier had picked up on this and was trying to find the girl. He found her in a cemetery close by. "Wanda she's in the commentary a few blocks away get to her quickly I think we have someone else after her. I have to check on Kurt."

"Wait Kurt?! What's wrong with him?" She asked him worried.

"He'll be fine soon, she just touched him and her powers activated. He will be fine soon just go to the girl and hurry." She didn't like the idea of leaving with knowing Kurt might be hurt but she made a mad dash to the cemetery.

The girl now found herself suddenly being attacked by another one of those strangely dressed people with a visor of some kind. "You think you can get away from us." The fake Scott said walking towards the young mutant girl. Then a blue energy bolt hit 'Scott' and he screamed and reverted to her true form. The girl looked behind her and saw a girl all in red with a black X on her.

"Come on if you want to live." Scarlet Witch told her and the girl looked back at the enraged look of the blue skinned woman and ran with the girl after a minute they stopped breathing hard.

"What tha hell is goin' on?" She demanded. "Why are ya trying ta kill meh but you helped meh and why did that guy change like that?"

"Look we're not trying to kill you." Wanda said to her. "That woman was someone called Mystique a shape shifter that I heard about. She works for this group call The Brotherhood and I'm guessing she's been looking like certain members of my team to fool you into thinking we're the bad guys so you would go with her."

"Why tha hell should ah believe ya? Irene said y'all were mutant hunters!"

"We're not! We're trying to help you!" Wanda said getting angry. "Besides you seem to get a person's powers when you touch them and the Professor said you were confused and that he sensed more then just your mind so do you also get a person's memories?"

"Ah don't know!"

"Think about then. Every time you touch a person do you get flashes of memories?" Wanda said in a calm voice. "Can you try and concentrate one a few of them. Like Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Then memories of a blue furred boy popped into her mind. "Oh God…what is he?"

"HEY! That's my boyfriend and you're just lucky he's fine or else despite the Professor saying to help you I would kick your ass for hurting him." She told this Goth girl. "Look." She said in a calmer tone and pulled off one of her gloves. "You want to truth? Then take some of my memories and see through my eyes…but I warn you…my life wasn't always nice."

The girl considered this and she needed to know the truth and she gently reached out and touched the girl. She felt all of Wanda's memories flood her mind, she saw that horrible asylum but then she saw Xavier take her out of it, giving her a home, helping her with her powers. She saw Scott and Jean as her first friends and saw Kurt and how she felt about him and everything.

Wanda felt lightheaded and when she looked up saw the girl with a faraway look in her eyes and then she seemed to snap out of it and looked at Wanda in a new light. "Oh god…ya went through all of that?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah but as you saw the Professor helped me and he can help you. Please, I mean who else are you going to go with? The psycho blue lady?"

She thought it over. She needed help with this she didn't know how to handle this and from what she still remembered from Wanda's memories this Professor sounded like her best hope. "Okay…but if anything happens that isn't supposed ta then I'm gone."

Wanda smiled and nodded. "So…what do we call you?" Wanda asked the new girl as they walked off together to meet up with the others.

She thought about it, the others seemed to have names other then their real ones and to tell the truth she never liked her real name. She thought of what the fake guy with the claws had called her in the house. "Call meh Rogue." She said to her.

In the shadows Mystique glared at the two of them. She couldn't believe it that girl had ruined everything! Now Xavier had her son _and _her daughter. "This isn't over yet." She vowed and went back into the shadows.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: FAMILY**


	10. Family

The Uncanny R-Man: He'll be involved yes but mostly Mystique.

Episodic: Hey when I say AU I mean, yeah Jean and Scott did take forever well not this time. Oh man your brother is like Pietro…you have my sympathies.

Ruby631: Yeah I never liked that part of the show so I changed it.

Ldypebsaby: Mainly Kurt but I decided to add something else to this as well then what happened in the actual episode.

TheLegendaryManHimself: That family but mainly the other dysfunctional family. Yeah I wanted to do that episode in a new way.

Slickboy444: Yeah I wanted to skip all of that stuff. And you know Mystique will try something in this chapter. Glad you liked the Wanda/Kurt scene and Jean and Scott getting closer. There won't be any 'Blind Alley' thing yet but they will admit how they feel.

Red Witch: Yeah that bombshell will be something and I'll try for that fic.

Mimato-4eva: Glad you liked it but no she won't join up with them that's why I had her join with the X-Men instead.

Thanks to: GothikStrawberry

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 10: FAMILY**

Mystique was furious. For the past few days she had been in a bad mood and the other Brotherhood members were staying clear of the blue hurricane. "Man what is up with her? Ever since she got back she's been insane." Lance asked the other boys.

"Maybe it's that time of the month?" Toad suggested.

"Nah…she's WORSE when that happens." Lance muttered.

They were currently hiding out in the living room doing their best to avoid Mystique. "How should I know?" Pietro shrugged. "All I know is that she went to try and get that new girl but Xavier got to her first."

"You mean that Goth chick with the hair right?" Toad asked him, he had seen her at the school a few times hanging around the others.

"I'm surprised you noticed her with what you drooling over Pietro's sister." Lance snickered at him.

"Hey she's a bade!"

"TOAD! That's my sister you're talking about!" Pietro yelled at him.

"Like it matters that he likes her, she's going out with Wagner anyway." Lance said before Toad said anything further to make Pietro pissed off.

Toad looked down at the floor feeling a bit depressed. "I still don't see what she sees in him. I mean the guy is the biggest freak around!"

"Maybe she's into body hair or something." Lance offered the short mutant. Pietro walked off not wanting to hear them talk about his sister like that, okay they weren't close but that still doesn't mean he had to hear them talk about her love life. Even though he also felt that she could do way better then blue boy, what DID she see in that freak?

Mystique on the other hand was in her lavished room mulling over what to do. So far she now had both her son and daughter together, something she never though would happen, but had always hoped. The only thing wrong was that neither one of them knew the full truth, that they were related nor that she was their mother.

She wanted her children in her life but then again it was because of her life that she tried to hide Kurt away, and that she had adopted the girl but had left her in the care of her closest and maybe her only friend Irene. She had visited the girl when she was younger but she doubted she ever remembered her.

'What am I going to do? How can I just sit here just watching my children and never being a part of their lives?' She wondered. Kurt was bad enough, seeing him all the time was hard on her but seeing her there too…it was near unbearable to watch them both there at the school.

But what could she do…if only they knew about her what would they do?

Then it hit her, what _if_ they _did_ know?

She had a plan forming and she needed to carry it out. She just hoped Magneto didn't find out what she had planned. He knew that he tried to experiment further on Kurt and after she tried to run off would want to ruin any way of her and Kurt getting together as payment for trying to run off that time she had lost him on that bridge.

She just hoped this worked and maybe she could convince both of them that Xavier's so called dream was just that, a dream.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Wanda was checking in on the new girl who decided to just call herself Rogue for some reason. That was cool with her, a bit strange but cool. She was also roomed in with Kitty; she guessed that was Xavier's idea for some reason since Wanda couldn't think of any two people more different. It was like the mansion had its own personal odd couple.

She looked into the room and saw her on the bed reading a book that looked like a vampire thing, not surprising there. Rogue on the other hand was getting used to her new life. She had to admit there sure was a hell of a lot worse places she could have ended up on. But certain things bugged her, like why did Irene say not to trust them when she could?

She tried to call her and to see her but she had vanished. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Xavier was nice enough and he said he could try his best to help her out but so far she seemed doomed to never touch another living person. Sure she hadn't been exactly the most social but at least she had a choice in the matter before now.

It was all really depressing for her to think about but it's not like she could forget, if she did she might hurt someone. She was still uneasy using her powers in that Danger Room, everything she absorbed someone it felt like her mind was filling up. She was learning to push it all aside and to put whatever memories she still kept to the back of her mind.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rogue looked up to see Wanda. It was because of her that she was here and was also someone she found liking as a friend.

"Just enjoying tha quiet without Kitty here, why was I the one that got roomed with her?" Rogue asked Wanda slightly annoyed.

Wanda just shrugged. "Don't know, but he would have his reasons. I mean maybe after what you went through he didn't want you to be alone?"

"Ah guess, but why Kitty?"

Wanda laughed a bit. "She can't be _that_ bad."

Rogue looked deadpanned at her. "She lahkes ta play Celine Dion a lot."

Wanda lost all good humor. "You poor, poor woman. It's official, that girl is evil, and she must be stopped."

Rogue got a small smile. "Well…at least she's neat, plus ah just thrown some of mah clothing on her side of the room and ah get a little pleasure from watching her get all frustrated with cleaning up mah 'messes'."

Now it was Wanda's turn to smile. "Oh that's good I have to remember that, well I got some math homework to do so see ya later." Rogue nodded and went back to her book but then heard a tapping noise. She followed it to the French doors and saw a raven flay off, she was about to turn away when she noticed something on the balcony. She opened the doors and found a folder there. She wasn't sure what to make of it and when she picked it up her eyes widened at the name on the folder.

It was her name, her real name. She opened it and found that they were adoption papers. She always thought that Irene was her legal guardian but this showed that someone had adopted her. She was reading through the pages her heart pounding with this. She didn't care who sent this or how it got there, she just wanted to know who had adopted her.

But when she got to the name of who it was it was torn out and there was a note. It read: If you want to know the rest meet me at this address. She read the address and there was a time on it for an hour from now. She wasn't sure what to do, she knew that she should tell the others…but…this was important to her. This was something she needed to know. Who had adopted her? Why was she placed with Irene? The were questions she had to know, but if she told the others by the time they talked this out it would be too late.

She knew this was a bad idea but she had to try. She placed the folder under her pillow and made her way to the front door hoping that she could get to the area on foot in time.

Not long after Kurt was also in his room when he too heard a tapping noise. He did the same thing as Rogue but he found a note instead. It was addressed to him and it read it. To him it said that if he wanted to know about his biological mother then to meet at an address in an hour. He looked outside to see if anyone was there but he didn't see anything. He looked back at the message.

All his life he wondered about his real parents and what exactly happened to them and why they left him, although by looking in a mirror he always guessed _that_ reason, but still he had questions that he always wanted to know about. The note also said to come alone and he knew that if he told the others they wouldn't let him go alone, especially Wanda.

He thought about this, he needed to go but then there was a knock on the door. He placed the note in his desk and teleported out of there. If it was Jean or Xavier then he might let this slip, so he needed to get out. The person turned out to be Wanda and she opened the door. "Kurt? You here?" She looked around. "I just needed a calculator I couldn't find mine?" She looked on the balcony but he wasn't in so she shrugged. "I'll just help myself then."

She wondered where he kept his and figured the desk. She pulled open drawers and found it and a piece of paper too. 'Now what's this?' She knew she shouldn't read it but she was too curious. She opened it and when she read it she dropped the calculator as her mouth fell open. She ran out the door to find the Professor.

Mystique had placed the materials at the mansion. It hadn't been easy, she had to say in animal forms so the security system didn't pick her up but she had done it. She was gathering the last of her things and was making her way to the area. She was about to reach the front door when Pietro had to make his presence known. He zipped right in front of her his arms crossed. "What cha up to?"

"Out of my way Pietro." She growled out.

"Hey, what's this?" He quickly took the completed files that were copies of Rogue's adoption papers and a picture of her and a little blue thing that looked like Kurt.

She quickly snatched it back from him. "Not any of your business!" She hissed at him and shoved him out of the way and quickly walked out the door.

Pietro eyed her suspiciously and ran to his room and pulled out a cell phone with a number programmed into its memory. His father had given him this since he wanted to make sure he had an eye on Mystique. He punched in the auto dialing and let it ring. "Hey pop-sorry, I mean…sir. There's something you should know…

**-45 minutes later-**

Rogue found herself in a warehouse with the lights out. The large doors had been opened like an invitation and she walked through it. There she saw a table in the room with the only light overhead lighting it, in the darkness. The place was cold and dark and she felt as if she was being watched and she guessed she was right.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Rogue jumped and nearly let out a scream at being scared. She turned to see Kurt there right behind her. Kurt had waited not to far away debating if he should go or not and finally had decided to do this. When he got there and saw Rogue he feared she might have found the letter and was here to stop him.

Rogue for her part felt like she wouldn't have the hiccups ever again after that scare. "Me? What about ya! Ah was told ta meet someone here to tell meh about mah adopted motha."

Now Kurt was confused. "But I vas told zat I vould learn about my real mozher here."

"You're both right." Came a voice echoing from the darkness. "You see Kurt, your biological mother adopted Rogue."

"WHAT?!" Both teams yelled out shocked. They looked at each other. Both eyes widened but the news and saw each other as if for the first time.

"Yes, look on the table." The voice said to them and they slowly moved forward. Both of their heart pounded in their chests and both were extremely nervous about all of this. Rogue found an identical folder with the same papers only this time it had a name of who it was. She said the name out loud as if reading saying it would prove the words that she was reading to her, mainly due to the fact she couldn't believe what was there. "Raven Darkholme…the PRINCIPAL?!"

Kurt saw a picture of what had to be him being held by a blue skinned lady with red hair. By the descriptions Xavier told them of Magneto and Mystique he knew who the woman could be. "Mystique?"

"Yes." Then out of the shadows stepped out the principal then she turned into her true form. "I am both your mother."

"Ah don't believe this!? After what ya put meh through?" Rogue screamed at her throwing the file onto the desk, referring to her ordeal when her powers emerged.

"How else was I going to get you to join?" She told her. "Would you have believed me if I came to you? Besides by the time Irene told me that you were going to manifest and when I got there Xavier was already there and I needed to make sure you went with me. I already lost one child to Xavier I didn't want to lose you to him and his idiot dream for peace."

"Ze Professor is right in trying to live peacefully." Kurt said standing up for the man that had helped him to live a normal life for the first time in his life.

"Please Kurt, do you think the world would accept you? I know personally that they wouldn't." Mystique said remembering the times when people saw her true form.

"Vell…zat may be." Kurt said seeing her and knew that she had the same problem as he did, and he also couldn't help but notice that they both had the same shade of blue. "But…vhy did you leave me?"

Rogue knew from his memories that he always wondered at that and she would like to hear this explanation.

"Kurt…" She began softly. "Magneto said he was going to improve on you, but when you came out like you did…I ran, he followed me and I lost you over a bridge. By the time I found you that family had taken you in and I didn't want him to do anymore experiments on you and they seemed to accept you so…I left you in their care. You have no idea how hard that was or to see you in the halls everyday." Her voice was strained with emotion at this point, she left all her masks fall and for the first time in years let someone see the real her.

"Wait a minute." Rogue said her. "Are ya telling us you let the psycho _experiment_ on your _unborn_ child!?"

"I had my reasons!" She defended.

"So…you're the reason I look like zhis!?" Kurt asked her angry with her. He always thought he looked like he did because he was a mutant but to find out he was experimented on and that was most likely the reason for his 'deformities' was nearly too much for him.

Please, children. I had to let you know the truth, I want you both in my lives…so we can be a family."

They were both silence a moment then another voice was heard. "They have a family." They all behind them and saw the X-Men there and Wanda stepping over to Kurt and then looked at Mystique. "We're their family."

"Stay out of this!" The blue shape shifter said angrily. She had already ruined her plans for Rogue but she wouldn't ruin this.

"No…she's right." Kurt said and took her hand. "I am vere I belong." He then placed another on Rogue's shoulder. "We both are."

"He's right." Rogue said coldly. "Besides since when were you ever a motha to either of us? Ya think ya can just walk in and be one after you left the both of us? Drop dead!"

Mystique looked as the X-Men were gathering around her and knew that she lost her children…again. She morphed into a raven and flew off and out of the building. Logan came up to the two teens. "You kids got some explainin' to do. Like why you both left without tellin' anyone." He said sharply to them.

"We had our reasons." Rogue said to him crossing her arms.

"Well see what Chuck has to say about this." Wolverine said to her.

**-Institute- **

Kurt was in his room thinking on things. Xavier had already confirmed that Mystique not only was Principle Darkholme but he knew that she was his biological mother. Well the others were a bit angry that he never told them about her being the principle but Kurt was angrier with him about the fact that he kept the knowledge of knowing his real mother.

Of course after cooling down he realized that maybe he did it to protect them and him. Knowing that was his real mother came as a huge shock and he was disappointed in her too. He always wondered who his real parents were and had come up with a lot of fantasies on what they were like. Having his mother as a mutant working with Magneto against humans wasn't one of them.

It was kind of a blow, a really hard blow to him.

"Hey." He turned to see Rogue there and this was another surprise. A sister he never knew he had, they had been silent ever since they got back both of them had been in shock and both of them pretty much needed to come to terms with it.

Rogue had been in her room for the past fifteen minutes just thinking on it all. Mystique, Irene, and of Kurt especially. All her life she felt alone in the world but here she was with an actual slightly younger brother. She couldn't believe that he was related to her, okay he was her foster brother but still…for the first time in her life she had family, real family.

It both excited and terrified her.

After thinking on it in her room, which she was thankful Kitty had kept quiet and let her be, she knew she had to see him. And here she was in his room looking at him sitting on the railing. "So…" She didn't know what to say about this, what do you say?

Kurt for his part smiled. "Hey…so…is zhis as verid for you as it is for me?"

She leaned on the railing and looked out to the view. "Yeah it is."

"You know…as a child I alvays vas a bit lonely, I vas an only child and I alvays wanted a brozer or sister…guess I got my vish."

Rogue couldn't help a small smile. "Ah guess so…ah also wondered what if would beh lahke with a brother or sister growing up too." She turned to him. "Ah guess we both got that wish." Kurt smiled and carefully put his arm around her and hugged her. At first she didn't respond mainly because she was always cautious on close contact but soon she hugged him back. It felt so nice for the both of them, and Rogue never felt more at home in her life.

She pulled back with a smile on her face and turned away not wanting anyone to see a few small tears on her face. "Well…ah'll leave ya alone now."

Kurt nodded, knowing she wasn't the type for long emotional scene. "Alright, see you later…sister."

Rogue smiled despite herself hearing that and nodded and walked out. She bumped into Wanda on her way out in the hall. "Hey, how's he doing?" She asked Rogue.

"Alright. Ya goin' ta see him?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah I figure to give him some time to adjust." Her face fell a little. "I know what a let down parents can be to you."

Rogue remembered what had happened to her and still had her memories and Rogue knew that Wanda definitely knew what that was like. Then she got an idea and a small grin got on her face. She place her hands on her hips. "Ah got to ask ya somethin'…what are your attentions towards my little brother?"

"Oh god…" Wanda groaned into her hands.

Rogue smiled getting the reaction she wanted. 'Maybe being a sister has its perks.' She thought to herself.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: TOGETHER AT LAST**

**Jean and Scott finally admit to their feelings folks, takes place during the episode when Fred shows up and you know what happened in that one.**


	11. Together at Last

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I just had to throw that in there at the end. Yep this chapter should be fun to read.

Episodic: That's nice, snowing on Christmas in Texas, that's one to remember. Yeah I always try for something different. Yeah I wanted to show Mystique as more complex then most people think of her.

Ruby631: Yeah I know, I figured she might as well get that line in at least once.

Ldypebsaby: I'm glad you like the way I'm taking this.

Moonjava: I just love exploring characters and I love writing about them and to put the focus on them.

Slickboy444: I'm glad you think so, I didn't want to have to go through all of that other stuff to get to this part with Rogue and Kurt when I could just do it like I did. Wanda and Magneto will have a little 'father/daughter' time much later on.

Red Witch: Hope you enjoy it and I was wondering about her, but I think yours is better since the comic one is kind of obscure and I doubt anyone even remembers the original.

Mimato-4eva: Basically Mystique gets Fred before Jean and Logan, he has an anger management problem, trashes some lockers, Jean is nice to him and he takes it the wrong way, kidnaps her for a 'date' the X-Men come and kick his butt. That's basically it.

Thanks to: Rogue14, ayu, GothikStrawberry

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 11: TOGETHER AT LAST**

Rogue was sitting in the living room watching the TV, the past few weeks had been so surreal to her, first her powers kicked in and just her luck she was cursed with the worse possible kind. She could never touch ever again. They didn't know this but she had actually cried a few times, when she was sure she was alone from just thinking about how she would never know what it would be like to touch another living person, to kiss, to…anything really. She would always be alone, never be able to have the choice of raising a family.

That was what killed her inside, having no say in how her future would turn out.

Xavier had said he would try and help her but she wasn't too hopeful, she had learned that when you had hope you only ended up disappointed. But the fact that she had a brother, all right technically foster brother, but still a brother was a blow. She kind of had to be left alone to digest it all. Even the fact that the principle was their mother and also their enemy.

It was weird seeing her every day as the principle for the both of them and they just tried to ignore her but sometimes it was just so hard not to look at her.

She remembered what she pulled on her when they first met, making her believe the X-Men had been after her didn't make her much of a mother in her books, she may had adopted her but she left her all alone with Irene. That was most likely the only good thing that woman had done for her. Rogue sat there not really watching the TV anymore just lost in thought.

She heard giggling and laughing was turned her head to see Kurt and Wanda being playful with each other in the hall as they passed by. She smiled seeing those two together and she was happy for Kurt, she knew from the memories she had from him that he had always was afraid he would end up alone because of his looks. But seeing him now with his first ever girlfriend even her heart was lifted at the sight.

She was happy that he had found someone but then her smiled turned into a frown and looked away. She couldn't stand to look at couples lately mainly due to the fact it was just a reminder to her cruel fate. She felt despair in her heart now knowing that she would never know what it was like to have someone like that in her life. Besides who would like her? So far most of the boys at school didn't really pay much attention to her but then again she seemed to be the only Goth in the school.

That and most of the good-looking guys were usually jerks. Sure there was Scott and she had to admit he was hot and attractive…but not for her. Even if she kind of did like him, it might be because he was the only cute guy to be nice to her and everyone knew that he only had eyes for Jean.

Jean…little miss perfect, she thought sourly to herself but then sighed and put that thought away. Jean had been nice to her the entire time and it wasn't fair to lash out on her. It was just that Jean was the type of girl that back home had made her life miserable. Girls like her, the pretty popular ones always had looked down on her and teased her all her life so it was hard to get through all that hurt and not look at Jean like she did as those other girls. She was slowly getting over that, but she would need time to warm up to Jean. It didn't help matters that Jean seemed to have it easy, loving parents and family, a great guy after her, popular…okay so maybe some of what she felt was from jealousy but it was just so unfair at times.

Rogue turned to TV off going to her room to read. She just wanted to be alone for the moment and hoped Kitty was still out tutoring Lance, what that girl saw in him she would never know.

Elsewhere in the kitchen, Scott was fixing up a snack to calm himself. He was waiting for Jean and Logan to get back with a potential new student who preformed at this monster truck show. Evan showed up seeing him there. "So Jean's not back yet huh?"

"No."

"So are you two officially a couple yet?"

"We're…just friends Evan." Scott said but even to him that sounded lame to him and he could see Evan thought so too.

"Come on man, everyone can see that you two like each other, so what's the problem?" He asked getting a soft drink from the fridge and sitting down with him.

Scott sighed not sure how to go on with this. He had always liked Jean but lately his feelings seemed to have grown, they had gone out together a few times just by themselves, they weren't official dates but he found himself wishing they were. "Look Evan I just…I just want to do this at my own pace okay? I mean I've been friends with Jean for years and to go form that to more is…difficult."

He just shrugged off Scott's comments. "Sure whatever man, but I'm telling you that you two are just wasting time, just go for it." With that he left to get some homework that was due for the next day leaving Scott to wonder and not for the first time, how to ask Jean out for a real date.

It wasn't until later when Jean and Logan got back with the X-Jet, everyone who found out they were back came to see them. "Hey Uncle Logan, did you bring me a souvenir this time?" Wanda asked innocently even though she knew he hated being called that, it was kind of a thing she came up with, the longer he left the more she would call him that. It was her way of making sure that when he took off he didn't stay gone for too long.

Logan just growled at that and shot a look to Storm who was covering a smile on her mouth. "Not one word Ro." He warned her, sometimes she would get in on the act too and now was not the time for that, not with the mood he was in.

"I take it you were unsuccessful?" Xavier asked the two of them.

Jean looked a little disappointed as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry but Mystique beat us to it." Wanda noticed Kurt tensed up and gently placed a hand on his arm, he looked over at her and with one of his own covered hers and smiled in thanks.

"I'm sure you did your best," Xavier said to them. "We can't expect to win every time."

Logan just grunted something and walked on but Jean however still looked a bit down at failing to get Fred to join up with them. She walked off and it wasn't until she was near the elevator that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Scott there and she had to smile a little at seeing him, lately she had been thinking a lot about Scott and how close they seem to be getting.

"Hey Jean, you alright?"

She sighed. "Just disappointed…I mean so far I'm zero for two. First I failed with Kitty and now this…I guess I'm just feeling a bit disappointed in myself."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jean don't be silly. You did pretty well with Kitty, she was terrified about what was happening to her, and if Mystique didn't get to the new guy first I'm sure you would have done great."

Jean had to smile and felt better from his words. "Thanks Scott…that means a lot to me." Scott smiled and let her go watching her leave hoping that she felt better. He was broken out of his thoughts from an elbow to his ribs and he looked and glared a little at Wanda.

"You should have asked her out in order to make her feel better." Scott rolled his eyes and was feeling a bit frustrated with everyone bugging him about Jean, she was his problem on what to do and he wanted to do it his way. "Oh come on, you can't keep putting it off forever you know."

"I know, I know." He signed and pinched the bride of his nose. He just walked off leaving her behind then having her talk his ear off about this. He had to tell Jean how he felt…if the pressure of keeping it in didn't kill him then everyone asking him this would drive him insane.

Kurt walked over to girlfriend. "So…how is it going?"

Wanda placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head. "I think he's about to crack, looks like The Plan is working, but we might want to back off."

Kurt nodded his head. "Ja, anymore and his head might explode from all ze pressure everyvone is giving him."

**-The Next Day-**

Fred Dukes was looking for his class; it was hard especially since the other guys were around helping him out. It was nice to be with other people that were like him. Todd was smelly but all right, Pietro was just annoying but Lance seemed kind of cool. He did get a ride with them in his truck was nice and they didn't really give him grief about his size. Well Pietro had made a few comments and that angered him, he hated it when people made sun of him, they always made fun and laughed at him.

But Lance had told Pietro to shut up and when he towered over Pietro he actually did.

But now they weren't around and he was lost. He tried asking this blond guy in a red and white jacket but he only just insulted him. Fred tried to keep calm but this blond jock type only kept making fun of him, he wouldn't stop and he had had enough! He easily pushed him down and the next thing he knew he had ripped off the several of the lockers and was about to crush this annoying jerk.

"Hold it!"

Jean had been walking the halls when she saw Fred the boy they failed to get being hassled by Duncan of all people, she still was thankful that Wanda had smartened her up in time and Jean didn't make the huge mistake of dating him. But then Fred had thrown Duncan to the ground and had just ripped the lockers off the wall and looked like he was about to use them on Duncan.

Okay she didn't like him, but he could get seriously hurt or worse so she yelled out to him.

Fred turned his head at the voice and all anger left him as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking over to him. "Hey, you're Fred right?" He was silent at a moment, no girl had ever talked to him before let alone the pretty ones like her, so he just nodded. She smiled at him then. "I'm Jean, why don't you put those down for now huh?"

Fred forgot about the lockers and placed them back, he didn't notice Jean waving her hand behind her telling Duncan to bolt which he did, but Fred had forgotten all about him. "You need help?"

"Uh, yeah." Fred pulled out his timetable and showed it to her. She had helped him out and pointed to where he needed to go. "Uh…thanks." He said shyly to her.

"You're welcome Fred, you know though you should really be more careful with your…'gifts'." Fred wasn't sure what she meant until she saw her look at a few of the broken lockers and suddenly a few of the open doors closed by themselves.

"Whoa…you mean you got powers too?" He had been told that there were others like them in this town but he was told to stay away from them but she didn't seem so bad.

"Yeah and so do my friends." Jean was hoping that maybe she could help Fred out. She told him how the Institute taught them how to use their powers for the right reasons and that if he wanted the Professor could help him out even how to control his anger too. Fred didn't know about that but he did wanted to see her again. She had to go and smiled and waved to him and he waved back with a huge smile on his face. For the rest of the day he thought about her and he wondered if he asked her out that she would go out with him? She was nice to him and no girl had been nice like that to him before so she must like him.

At lunch things just seemed to get worse for him. He got a lot of the great looking food n the cafeteria but then as he sat down a bench broke and his food went flying everywhere. He was about to go and get more but then someone yelled out and he was hit with some food in the face. Fred turned angrily over to Duncan who was wearing some of Fred's food and who also didn't learn his lesson the first time.

Pretty soon a food fight was started with and Fred was in the middle of it. He got angry again and as usually he lashed out. He grabbed a table at one point and at this the entire cafeteria ran out as he roared out and held the table above his head. He didn't know that Jean was in front of him or that the table was coming down on her until it was suddenly blasted out of his hands. He saw a table leg in his hands and wondered what had happened.

"Hey pal no one tries to hurt my friends." Scott said angrily to him.

"It's alright Scott, I can handle this," She told him and looked to Fred. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk okay?"

'_Are you sure about this Jean?'_ Scott asked her with his mind.

'_Yes I am.'_

'_Alright but I'm going to stay close if you need me.'_

She smiled at little. _'I'll 'shout' if I do.'_ Little did they know that she wouldn't get the chance to.

It was later in the day and the X-Men were nearly all together. It was Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Wanda. Evan was skateboarding with some friends and they were looking for Jean and Scott. "I can't believe this!" Wanda shouted taking a pea out her hair, she had been picking food out of it all day since the food fight incident. "I'm going to need to shower so much the dye in my hair will run out."

"What is your natural color anyway?" Kitty asked, she hadn't known Wanda had been dying her hair for only a few years now until a week ago when she found that bottle and thought it was Jean's. Although it turns out she didn't dye it when she asked Jean about it and told her it was Wanda's.

"Bitch black, I just wanted a change but it's kind of getting to be a hassle to keep it…I'm thinking of just going back to black honestly."

"I vould like to see you vith dark hair liebe." Kurt said to her. "I vould be interesting to see."

"Alright maybe I will-hey there's Scott…But I don't see Jean." Wanda had a worried look on her face especially seeing the way Scott was acting. They came closer and they could see the concern on his face. "What's wrong, where's Jean?" Wanda asked him.

"I don't know, she went to talk to Fred and I haven't seen or heard from her since." Now everyone was getting worried.

"Maybe tha Professor can find her with Cerebro?" Rogue offered, sure Jean and her may not be close but having her just suddenly disappear wasn't a good thing and she didn't wish the girl harm or anything either. It was decided that they would go to the mansion and ask Xavier if he knew what was going on, with any luck Jean was staying after school or something and he knew about it.

Across town Jean was waking up with a splitting headache. Her vision was clearing up and the musky old smell of where ever she was hit her senses first. It was dark and dank and felt a bit cold. She suddenly found out she couldn't move and looked to see she was tied to a chair. She tried to remember what had happened. She had tried to calmly talk to Fred and she seemed to get through to him but then he had nervously asked her out but she had to refuse.

She had told him she was kind of seeing someone but that only angered him again. He said that she was her friend and that she was just making an excuse to ditch him. He had grabber her hard and she had to use her powers to break free the next thing that she knew they were fighting and she had dropped a pile of brink on him but he burst through them and came after her. She thought something had hit her head and then she blacked out. She knew she was in trouble now and didn't know what was going through Fred's head wherever he was, and to be honest she didn't want to find out. She sent out a message to Xavier hoping that the others would find her in time.

When the others got back and went to find Xavier they found him on his way to Cerebro in his office. "I'm afraid Jean contacted me, it seems Fred had kidnapped her."

"WHAT?" Scott was angrier then he had ever been in his life at that moment. He knew that he should have been there for her and that letting her go off alone with Fred was a bad idea. If anything had happened to her…he wouldn't forgive himself.

"I already sent Logan to track her down and I was just going to use Cerebro to pinpoint her position as best I can." He tried to assure them all that they would find Jean before anything serious happened. Scott however wasn't so sure.

He sent off to change into uniform knowing that things would only get ugly. As he changed his thoughts were only on Jean. Things of finding her hurt or worse kept running through his mind and his guts felt like they were tied into a not. He tried to think of what would he do if she wasn't in his life and for the first time in a long time Scott was truly scared of that thought. After he finished pulling on his uniform in his room he just sat there thinking of what his life would be like without Jean. The only thing that stood out was how empty it would be.

It was at that moment he realized just how much Jean truly meant to him and vowed that when they got her back he would tell her how he felt, this was proof that he couldn't put off telling her anymore.

Logan meanwhile had been tracking Jean for nearly an hour. Her sent was still fresh enough for him and while on his motorcycle he found himself on the edge of town at an old rundown factory. He stopped the bike and turned off the engine not too close to the place. He didn't want to give away that someone was there. He climbed off and made his way inside.

He smelled lots of stale air, rust, dirt but through all of that he smelled someone else there and more importantly Jean. He heard voices with his hearing from at the other end of the place and pulled out a communicator he had with him. "Chuck I've found her, in some kind of old factory on route nine going out of town, I'm going in."

"Logan wait for the others to get there you might nee-" But Logan turned it off before Xavier could finish. He didn't need help to take care of some overgrown kid and no one took one of the kids and harmed them under his watch.

Jean had been trying to get through to Fred. He thought this was some kind of date, tying her up and making a candle lit dinner for them. He claimed because he was so big he should do whatever he wanted and it was the old might makes right argument he used. Jean tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't listen to her.

"Fred you can't keep me here like this."

"I can do whatever I want." He shot back at her.

"You should have listened to the lady bub." Logan said from the rafters as he jumped down on top of Blob. The large boy picked Logan off of him and threw him across the room. "Damn…kid really is strong." He looked up to see Fred picking up the table. He also noticed Jean was next to him and quickly cut her bonds before the table slammed into Logan's side

Jean had trouble getting the bonds off because they had been so tight around her skin but now that she was free she could concentrate on Fred. She sent an old filing cabinet at him but he just swatted it aside. She then had to dodge a counter he ripped off the wall and threw it at her. She also had to deflect its path at the same time, sending it crashing through an old wall that easily crumbled from it. She felt someone grab her wrist, and saw it was Logan. "Time to go red."

She didn't argue and they both ran for it, luckily he wasn't fast. They both made it outside hoping to get to Logan's bike but on the way there a large rusted out piece of machinery landed in their path just short of them. They both turned back to see a very angry Fred. "Uh…Jean can you lift him?"

"I…I can try." She concentrated as best she could but it was like trying to lift the X-Jet plus he kept squirming, which only added to the problem of lifting him. She only got a few feet before it became to much for her and she dropped him. She fell to her knees too tired from what she had tried to do. "It's too much…I couldn't…hold him."

Fred got up slowly and snarled as he ripped off part of the wall only to have it shot out of his hands by the same beam of red light as earlier. The three of them all turned to see the others there in uniform.

"I thought I warned you already about trying to hurt my friends." Cyclops said to Blob a hand on his visor ready for another shot.

"You think a little runt like you can stop me?" Fred asked him angrily walking towards him. "I'm the Blob and nothing moved me!"

"Let's test that out." Scott then fired at him full force. It wasn't working as he had hoped it only slowed him down.

"Need a power boost?" The Scarlet Witch offered and hexed his optic blast. It grew in force sending Fred back with so much force he crashed into the old factory with such intensity the building came tumbling down on top of him. Scott was surprised by the move and the increased power sent him onto his butt. "Too much?" Wanda asked him helping him up.

"I didn't know you could do that."

She just shrugged. "Me either but the Professor has been telling him to try new things out." Scott just stared at her for trying something so dangerous the it might have backfired but put it aside. He looked over to Jean and Logan and ran over to them.

After Fred got up out of the ruined factory he saw how he was outnumbered and deciding that all this wasn't forth it. Beside he was hungry and figured there would be something to eat at the boarding house and if they wanted her back to bad then they would have her.

They watched him leave and Scott turned to Jean. "Are you alright?" He brushed her hair aside seeing the bruise on her forehead.

She smiled and took his hand gently in hers. "Yeah…I am now."

They stared at each other for a moment then Scott dug up the nerve. "Jean…I…well…you want to go out with me sometime? I mean…more then just friends." He wasn't sure what she would say, he hoped yes but at the moment he was terrified that she would say no or something worse.

Jean was taken by surprise but was pleased by this. "I'd love to." Both gazed into each other. Logan just grumbled not liking the whole touchy-feely moment and went back to his bike. Kitty was giggling at this and thought it was so cute, Rogue just rolled her eyes and turned away from the sickening sweet scene.

Kurt was grinning and so was Wanda. "Well…it's about time." She said to herself.

"So ze Plan is over?"

Wanda sighed. "Yeah I guess so." Even though it was great seeing her two best friends finally on their way to being a couple and she knew would be happy with each other. But now what was she going to do? She didn't think of what would happen after.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her then. "Come on liebe, look on ze bright side. Now ve can vocus more on us and zhere is zat carnival coming soon ve can all go together."

She smiled at the idea. "Your right Fuzzy. Besides," She turned around and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Besides maybe we could find other ways of having fun then trying to set those two up." Kurt grinned back at her and for the thousandth time was glad that he had her in his life.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: GOOD TIMES**


	12. Good Times

The Uncanny R-Man: Well they'll think of something. But it's just a carnival nothing to do with that episode.

Episodic: Yeah I know that motto all too well and you're right about the flawed characters and I think that's one of the reasons I like Marvel so much.

Ruby631: No I'm not I'm keeping this purely canon.

Rogue14: Well she can't do everything and I think since this was a Jean/Scott chapter it was kind of fitting he did kind of the saving.

Silver Warrior: True but I guess he didn't want to waste anymore time then he already has.

Ldypebsaby: Yeah kind of duo meaning to the title 'together at last' if you think about it.

Jenskott: I try to be original whenever I can, helps me to stand out more.

Slickboy444: Glad you liked it so much and Gambit will show up in the sequel Rogue's Life, her musings were just to set that up.

Thanks to: Red Witch, GothikStrawberry, Wen1, Sean Malloy-1

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 12: GOOD TIMES**

The X-Men were just hanging out in the living room. It had been a week since the incident with Blob and everything had calmed down at the moment. Jean and Scott after having finally getting their real feelings out were practically inseparable now. At the moment they were snuggling together on a chair, Scott was running a hand through her long red hair.

Wanda was sitting between Kurt's legs with his arms wrapped around her, she also had stopped putting the red dye in her shoulder length hair, and it was now back to its original black. She had given the rest of the hair dye to Kitty and Rogue if they wanted to try it out, Kitty looked interested but Rogue wasn't.

Kitty was talking on the phone to Lance, despite the fact that she insisted they were just 'friends' everyone knew that she had a thing for him, why they didn't know. Rogue claimed it was because of Lance's 'bad boy' image. Rogue was just reading a book alone in a chair, while Evan was on laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Evan asked everyone, it was a Saturday and that meant they had a later curfew and could stay out longer, also it was the few days of the week that they could go out as a group sometimes.

"Hey how about going to the carnival?" Kitty asked everyone. "I've like haven't been to one in ages and it will only be here for another week at the most."

"Ja I'm up for zat." Kurt agreed mainly because this would be his first time going to one, and from the things he heard at school and from the others he really wanted to try this out.

"I think it might be fun." Jean agreed.

"Why because of that tunnel of love they got there?" Evan joked, which had two reactions first was a few laughs from the others and second, Evan falling off the couch from being 'pushed' off my Jean's power. That caused a bit more laugher seeing him hit the floor like he had.

"Well then since we're all in agreement then lets ask one of the adults." Wanda said happily standing up.

Logan had already been on his way to the kids, he had a new simulation that he wanted to try out on the kids in the Danger Room and after what happened with Jean he had increased their training just to be ready for whatever else happens with the Brotherhood. He found them all in the room and just narrowly missed Wanda rushing out of the room.

"Logan! Just the guy I wanted to see, you think Xavier will let us go to the fair tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry but I wanted to try a new session with you kids tomorrow," He said gruffly.

"But Mr. Logan, we've been like doing a LOT of that lately, can't we have the night off just once to have some fun?" Kitty asked him. She walked over there and placed herself right next to Wanda as did Kurt.

"Yeah Logan we could all use at least one night to relax." Scott said from his place and the fact that Scott said that made Logan raise an eyebrow. He knew that if Scott wanted to relax that maybe they really did need time to relax but he wasn't going to let up so easily.

"Please Logan." Wanda begged him and pulled out the one thing Logan hated the most. Wanda used the puppy dog eyes look on him, with her bottom lip out just quivering a little. After all these years Logan still could be brought down by that look but he didn't want to break this time, mainly just to prove that she couldn't turn him around with just a look.

That is until Kitty made the same face and then Kurt too. He swore that Wanda had been giving those two lessons from the way their faces looked. Jean was trying not to laugh at the look on Logan's face, it was just priceless at that moment and both Scott and Evan had grins on their faces. It was like you could see Logan's will being slowly drained from him.

Logan just put his face in his hand and let out a small growl. "Fine, whatever just turn off the looks already." The kids celebrated at that point.

"Cool, I can't wait man! I heard they got a killer roller coaster!" Evan said throwing a fist up into the air in victory.

**-The Next Day-**

The Professor of course had agreed to letting them go, feeling they deserved some time to enjoy their youth. Wanda and Kurt were busy in the kitchen talking excitedly about what they would do, they also had spent the morning finishing up all their homework or at least most of it in the morning, much to Kurt's dismay. He knew they had to do it, but he missed all his morning cartoons that he loved to watch.

Wanda found it both silly and charming in a way in how Kurt kept his inner child alive and healthy, although she did promise to make it up to him. Ororo had entered the kitchen and watched the two as she went to get some bottled water from the fridge. It seemed just like yesterday when Wanda came to them and here she was nearly a full-grown woman and in a deep relationship with a fine boy.

She saw Kurt kiss her right before he disappeared and there was a sigh and a certain smile on her face that Ororo had seen before. She hadn't see that since her sister had met her husband in collage.

"Ororo," Wanda said still staring into space. "Can I ask you something?" Ororo sat down next to her and Wanda turned her head to face the older woman. "Well…you're like the only thing to a 'mother' I've ever had so…can I ask you a serious question?"

Ororo felt deeply touched that Wanda would consider her that, in truth she did adore Wanda and had helped raise her since she got here, she placed one of her hands gently on one of Wanda's and smiled at her. "Of course dear what is it?"

Wanda seemed to consider her words before she spoke. "How…how do you know you're in love?"

Ororo couldn't help but get a huge smile on her face, the normally Wanda was a free spirited, energetic young lady with seemingly larges amount of confidence. Right now she just looked unsure and kind of adorable like she had when she first got here. "Kurt I take it."

Wanda gave a sigh. "Yeah, Kurt. I mean he's not like other guys and I don't mean the blue and fuzzy part. He's so charming, sweat, nice and such an old school romantic. Did you know he snuck into my room at night just to place a flower on my nightstand by my bed on our one-month anniversary of us going out? Or that he even writes poetry now and then and leaves them in my locker?"

This surprised Ororo, she knew Kurt could be a gentleman when around others, especially Wanda like how he always pulled out her chair for her when she sat down. But she didn't know Kurt was such a hopeless romantic.

"Plus he's so great to me, I mean I think about him all the time when we're not together. His smile, his soft lips, his soft fur against my skin like when we kiss." Wanda gave a dreamy sigh then. "Every time he touches me I feel like my heart skips a beat and just seeing his smile makes me feel better…so…am I in love?"

"It sounds like it dear, but only you can say for sure. You have to look deep in your heart and search for that answer." Ororo explained.

"Gee thanks." Wanda muttered hoping for another answer.

"Don't worry, when you're in love you'll just know it when the time is right." The older woman said to her.

"Well…okay, thanks for listening to me Ororo."

Ororo gave a slight nod "Anytime child."

After their talk Wanda went to her room and tried to see if she needed anything else to wear. She wanted to look good and to be honest she wanted to make this night really fun and special. She thought about Ororo's words and guessed she had a point. She hoped she was in love with Kurt, she remembered how when she was younger she loved all those stories of how a young girl finds her true love.

Of course she only ever told Jean that, and if she ever opened her mouth about that to _anyone_, Jean knew that she would have to face the Wrath of Wanda.

**-The Brotherhood House-**

Lance was brushing his hair and making sure he was wearing his better clothing, that being the ones that were the cleanest and not as ripped or worn out as most of his others. Kitty had called him earlier and told him she and the others were going to the fair, and so maybe they could 'accidentally' meet while there.

After looking himself in the mirror he figured he looked good enough. He made his way down the stairs and was about to leave but then a white blur got in his way. It was Pietro looking as smug as ever. "Well look at you? Going out with your little pretty kitty?"

"Get lost Pietro." Lance growled at him.

"I knew it! Man what is with you guys! Toad has a thing for my sister who can't get over the fact she's seeing that freak of a son of Mystique's, Fred had a thing for the red head and you got a thing for the valley girl!" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "They're the enemy for crying out loud."

"Look who I date is my business, now get out of my way." Lance shoved him aside and made for his jeep. Pietro however wasn't in a good mood. He couldn't figure out why his father let all of this happen he had to know what was going on, Mystique was telling him everything right? He could see for instance how his sister was getting serious with that blue fur-ball of Mystique's and then it hit him. Maybe she had been laying to his father about them.

Maybe she was planning on them hooking up and then she would be using them to her advantage? He couldn't put it past her and at that moment he decided to call his father and check this out for himself.

About an hour later the X-Men were walking at the carnival just as the sun was going down. At first they stayed in a group, going on a few of the rides and attractions but soon they broke off. Jean and Scott went off together hand in hand, and Kitty wanted to check out the fun house. She begged Rogue to go with her but she was going to the haunted house instead.

Evan was a little sick from one of the rides and wanted to sit down for a moment.

Kurt went up to Rogue before she left. "Hey sis you mind if we come vith you?"

Rogue looked over at Wanda and noticed that even though she didn't mind she looked like she would rather be with just Kurt. Rogue knew she would be a third wheel and Kurt just wanted to spend time with her. Lately it seemed he was trying to do the whole sibling bonding thing. She was kind of thankful for it, she had been alone a lot as a child, something she knew Kurt most likely had gone through too.

She was just a bit uncomfortable with it all at times, first she couldn't get too close to him without hurting him and she wasn't used to opening up. She pulled Kurt closer to her and began to whisper. "Kurt we can do that brother-sister stuff later. Right now ya should beh with your girlfriend," Kurt was about to protest but stopped him. "Kurt please…for meh, ah may never get what you have and ah won't let you spoil moments like this just for meh…so please…go." She pleaded with him and walked off.

Kurt hated seeing her like this, he wished he could give her the ability to touch, he kept forgetting how much she missed out on life and her final words cut right to his heart hearing how she may never know the joy he found with Wanda.

Wanda saw all this and felt bad for Rogue, she was a good person and didn't deserve her mutation. She hoped that Xavier could find a way to help her like he had with herself. Xavier had promised Wanda that he could help her and he did. He had raised her and had been a better father figure to her then her real father had ever been.

She linked her arm in Kurt's and led him off. She hoped that maybe she could help cheer him up.

Scott and Jean were at one of the booths as Scott was trying to win Jean a stuffed bear but so far it seemed that when he threw the ball not all the bottles would drop. Jean narrowed her eyes and thought it seemed a bit suspicious and did a little scan on the man running it. What she found was a little trick with the bottles to make sure no one won too often.

With Scott's third try at this she 'nudged' the bottles causing them to fall, the look on the vendor's face was a bit priceless as he tried to cover his look of surprise. Scott asked her which bear she wanted and she picked out this adorable one for her. She didn't tell Scott about helping him out, besides that would spoil the moment.

Kitty was walking along and saw some cotton candy. She was about to buy some when one was suddenly placed right in front of her, she took a step back and saw Lance there holding it out for her. "I'd figured you'd like one."

Kitty got a big smile on her face and generously took it. "Like thanks Lance," She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I." He said to her.

Kurt and Wanda ended up at the same bottle game that Jean and Scott had been at earlier and Wanda thought that maybe it was rigged too when Kurt was on his fifth try at this game. So when no one was looking she used her powers and caused the bottles to fall. The man running that game had to hold his temper in.

He just couldn't understand what was going wrong and was going to throw those bottles out and start over when they closed down that night. He asked the girl with the foreign boyfriend what she wanted and was surprised by asking for this blue furry demon toy he had picked up a few years back. He was sure that he couldn't give that thing away but she seemed to want it.

Wanda was please to have her new stuffed toy. "Didn't you vant a bear?" Kurt asked her seeing her hug the little thing close to her chest.

"Nah, I wanted to be a bit more original. Besides I think he's cute…just like another blue fuzzy boy in my life." She gave him a sideways look with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "I think I'll call him…Mr. Fuzzy."

"Vhy not Kurt Jr.?" He joked.

Wanda rolled her eyes and then saw the ferris wheel. "Oh can we go on that, please?"

He gave a small laugh. "How can I refuse?" They waited in line and got on. Kurt had to admit that tonight had been a great night so far, at least for most of them. He just hoped the others and especially Rogue was having as great a time as he was having.

Then the giant metal wheel stopped and they found themselves at the very top as some people got off and on at the bottom. "Wow, Kurt look at the view." Wanda said staring out over the landscape.

While Kurt and Wanda were taking in the view at the top of the ferris wheel they held each other's hand and then looked into each other's eyes. The night, overlooking the lake and just then the whole thing just seemed like a magical moment and Wanda leaned in close and gently kissed Kurt on the lips. He placed his hand to the side of her face and deepened the kiss. To the both of them it was a perfect moment and either one wanted it to end.

Watching the kids from not too far away, at the top of a high pole was a raven. In truth it was Mystique. She had been watching Kurt ever since he first showed up and especially when she had told him and his sister the truth. They hadn't said one word to each other that day but it didn't mean she didn't care. She was happy that Kurt had found someone who cared for him.

She was just worried that if Magnus found out then he might do something. She had told him that the relationship with Wanda had failed, not wanting Magneto to harm either one of the children. She just watched her child enjoying the moment. 'At least he's happy,' She thought to herself.

She had missed so much of both her children's lives and wish she had been a better mother to them both. But some things couldn't be helped. She wanted to make up for them but didn't know how. She was the enemy to them now and all she could do was watch from a distance.

She flew off hoping to see if Rogue was having a good time. She really wished she could help her daughter. It was unfair about her mutation. Maybe there was a way to see her daughter and help her…pose as a student maybe? But then how would she keep up her role as principle at the school? She sighed and put that thought aside for another time.

Little did they know that floating above them was Magneto, he too was also watching his daughter out with that failed experiment Kurt Wagner. He knew that he wasn't the greatest father in the world, and the fact that Charles had found a way to help his daughter control her powers still vexed him to no end. But he wouldn't allow his daughter or any of his off spring allowed to mingle with such lesser-evolved mutant like Nightcrawler.

He had plans for his daughter and other mutants. He wanted the strongest and best at his side and Nightcrawler wasn't part of that. He knew that Mystique had hopes for her children, but besides Rogue, he really didn't see the other child belonging with his plans for the future. He also wanted to make sure that his daughter didn't have off spring that looked like that…boy.

He was the most evolved mutant one the planet and his children would help being about the next generation of mutants and he wouldn't allow his gene pool to be polluted by the likes of him. He would have to make plans for a 'family reunion' soon. He had just gained a new mutant in his employment that would be perfect for this, now he just had to find a way to get her alone. But he was sure Pietro could be used for that.

He floated off to one of his secret bases in order to start planning and preparing to take Wanda back.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: MAGNETO'S PLAN**

**Also could you all check out the fic Shirahime by ****Silverblaise****. It's a really nice Jubilee/Bobby romance fic, it's only eight chapters and worth the read.**


	13. Magneto's Plan

The Uncanny R-Man: I guess it was a bit heavy on that, but I wanted them to have just one great moment, before the next chapter where things get a bit dark.

Episodic: Well Magneto is a villain plus I wanted to make a sense of irony, think about what Magneto went through in his childhood and why, and then consider his daughter is dating a German boy and you might get it, and I agree with you.

Ruby631: Gambit will show up in the sequel 'Rogue's Life'.

Sean Malloy-1: I might do it later on, this is nearly over just a few more chapters and I'm not sure about Rogue in the next chapter, and I don't know how long that story is.

Jesse: Remy will show up in the sequel 'Rogue's Life' after this is done, which will be soon. Personally I never liked the Evan character and I find Pietro as an annoying jerk but he's necessary to the story. So no, nothing with those two. But thanks for the suggestions.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Well you're the first person to guess right about that, and I wanted to show the other side of Mystique that most people don't see.

SHAWN PROVONCHA: Please don't type in all caps, that's annoying.

Cammy: Yeah it has, I nearly forgot about you, lol. Yeah it won't be pretty and I'm glad you enjoyed this.

Slickboy444: Glad you liked how Logan caved in, and the relationships. Yeah Rogue was left out, even in the show I felt sorry for her. Plus Mystique may not be entirely a good person she does care for her kids. She won't take seeing her father again, or what he does to her.

Thanks to: X00001, GothikStrawberry, Red Witch, Ldypebsaby, Wen1, Rogue14, jenskott, Silver Warrior

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 13: MAGNETO'S PLAN**

Pietro was waiting in the park at night like he had been told to. He had been given a call by his father to meet him there at dark after sneaking out of the house, which was easy enough to do with how fast he could move. He didn't bother to put on his suit he wanted to blend in so he just went with dark jeans and a black shirt.

He wasn't sure what his father was up to but the fact he was coming to him and not Mystique he had a pretty good idea of what it was about. But now he was bored he had been waiting for only a few minutes but to someone whose heart beats like a humming bird he wasn't big on patience.

"Hello Pietro," Came the deep voice of his father. Pietro turned to see him come out of the shadows from the trees. "I see you were right in the fact that Wanda is dating the Wagner boy even though Mystique had told me otherwise. We will have to deal with this."

"Really? How? Tie blue boy up and throw him into a river." Pietro asked hopefully, he really didn't like the blue freak especially with his own sister dating him. Pietro thought that he belonged more in s circus anyway.

"No…I think it's time Wanda rejoined her real family." Magneto said ominously.

It had been a couple of days since the fair and Wanda was just waking up. She was clinging her new blue stuffed toy against her chest with a smile on her face. She slowly started to open her eyes and let out a yawn and snuggled her toy closer to her face. She knew that she was a bit old for sleeping with stuffed toys but this one looked so much like Kurt and she couldn't help it.

Besides if she couldn't have the real thing in her arms then this was the next best thing. She giggled a bit at that thought. She knew that Kurt had to be the one for her, that night had been perfect and Ororo was right. She did know that Kurt was the one, and that she was falling in love with him. She felt so giddy and happy inside at the thought and the thought of Kurt in her arms sleeping against his soft fur was a very attractive image. She wondered if he purred in his sleep or something?

Anyways with her luck Logan would slash open the door if they even tried something like that, and she really didn't want Kurt to be eviscerated or worse castrated. That would spoil a few certain future plans she had for Kurt when they were both ready, although she did have a few more 'interesting' dreams with him and herself, but she wasn't prepared to try and make those reality. So far things were going great between the two of them and she didn't want to spoil that. She then heard a 'Bamf' sound and the slight smell of brimstone and smiled to herself as she knew who was behind her.

"Vake up Vanda, you have to get up now liebe." She heard a certain blue sexy elf boyfriend of hers.

She gave a small moan. "Don't want to. Too warm and comfortable, come back later."

Kurt laughed at her reaction and leaned on her bed his head near her ear and started to speak softly to her. "You have to get up, you'll miss breakfast and you'll be late for school," Wanda just muttered something unintelligible as a respond and Kurt got a grin on his face. He had one idea on what to do now and he moved in close and started to lay kisses on her neck.

Wanda groaned in pleasure feeling his kisses, "That's not fair, using your elfly wilds on me you little blue devil." He continued to kiss her neck despite this and she felt a hand on her stomach making little circles with his thumb. This was starting to drive her nuts and turned over to face him. She smiled at seeing his face and wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him into a passionate and long kiss.

Both teens couldn't help but moan slightly into each other's mouths as their tongues explored each other's mouth and after some time both pulled away slightly breathing hard. "Damn…if this is a wake up call then sign me up for one every day," She said to him only half joking about that.

"I've love to but vhat if someone came in here, or vorse Logan?"

"Then you'd die a happy elf." She said smiling.

Kurt smiled down at her and thought that she looked so beautiful to him. His heart soared whenever she was near and looking down at her he wasn't surprised that he was in love with her. He had already told his parents so much about this place and her, they were happy to hear he had found someone and they wanted to meet her. He was wondering if he could take her and Rogue home to Germany for Christmas this year. He wanted his parents to meet the girl that had captured his heart and his newfound sister too.

"Vell as much as I vould like to spend more time vith you here ve need to get ready," He kissed her slightly on the forehead, "See you downstairs." He got up and teleported out of the room and Wanda sighed pulled the covers away from her and stretching herself out. It was another day and she might as well get something to eat and get dressed.

The rest of the school day when without much trouble just the usual things, a pop quiz, Todd bugging her again she really wished he would get a clue, but strangely enough she was sure her brother was watching her. It was weird and kind of creepy she just hoped it was her imagination, but the whole day he seemed to be around. At the moment she was looking through her locker packing up what she needed and then felt a gust of wind and knew who that had to be, "Get lost Pietro," She said not bothering to look from her locker.

"Wanda please I just want to talk to you. I know you hate me and…him…and you have every right to…but I missed you all these years if you believe it or not," He pleaded with her.

She got her backpack and slammed it shut. "You're right, I don't believe it," She started to walk off but then he zipped right in front of her.

"Please…I…I just want to talk to you, really talk…please I want to try and make up for everything, just hear me out, give me five minutes at least." Pietro begged her. He saw that the was thinking it over and he knew her well enough to push her the right way, "Please Wondy," He said using the bet name he had for her as a kid, "I miss my sister."

Wanda hadn't heard that name in years and thought back to how close they used to be, they had been inseparable, they were identical twins and had no one else since Magneto hadn't allowed them to mingle with other children. It had been just them since as long as she could remember but then…she had been sent away. She looked at him now and saw the pleading look in the same eyes she shared with him. It was the only feature they shared the same blue eyes and looking at them she felt a part of her wanting to see him again.

Okay sure he was an obnoxious jerk with an ego…but he was her brother after all and she had thought about him from time to time after they had been separated. "Fine, five minutes."

Pietro smiled broadly and took her arm in his. "Come one then let's at least do this privately, I mean there's a lot I want to know. Like how you've been all these years that I missed."

She signed and figured it couldn't hurt, besides she wondered what he had been up to also in all those years as well. She let him lead her out of school and to the side of the school where the field was where the soccer and football teams played.

Mystique in her guise as the principle was walking to her car, she pulled out the key from her business suit and was about to place it in the lock when she saw Wanda and Pietro of all people walking to a part of the school. She narrowed her eyes wondering what was going on. She had thought that she hated him so why was she walking with him? Mystique wasn't sure what he was up to but for some reason she had a feeling she should keep on eye on this. She placed her suitcase with school files in it inside her car and took a look around.

There were no one looking and the parking lot was hidden by all the buildings so she quickly turned into a raven and flew overhead and easily spotted the two of them, but that wasn't all she saw.

Wanda was sitting on one of the bleachers, she and Pietro had been talking and despite herself she was enjoying it. She had forgotten what it was like with him and the fun not to mention all the trouble they had gotten into as kids. She was actually smiling at one point and forgot about the five minutes she gave him.

Then Pietro got silent for a moment and got a serious look on his face. "Wanda…I want you back in my life, come with me to the Brotherhood. We can be a family again you don't need those X-geeks."

Wanda's smile faded and she got a serious and slightly angry face. "Pietro those are my friends, and I'm dating Kurt I can leave them."

"Oh come on, I'm your brother and besides you can do better then that blue freak," At those words Wanda slapped him across the face and stood up glaring daggers at him. He placed a hand to his face with a look of shock on his face.

"Don't you dare call him that!" She spat out at him.

Then Pietro got mad and stood up, "I was hoping you would see reason and join us. I mean that Xavier guy is full of it, humans would never accept us…so…I guess it's on to Plan B."

Wanda's eyes widened as he said that now she knew something was wrong. She turned to run but tripped and fell forward. She got her hands out in front of her to break her fall and looked down to see slime covering her feet. Only one person could have done that and she looked at the sound of someone approaching and saw Todd there along with Fred walking towards her.

"Sorry about that baby cakes but we were told to bring you in no matter what." Todd told her.

"Nothing personal but we do have orders," Fred said as he was making to pick her up. She was going to bring her hands up to hex him but suddenly her hands were yanked behind her and what felt like handcuffs or something were slipped on.

"Sorry sis but father wants you back," Pietro told her with a hint of sorry in his voice but she didn't care. Her heart froze at his words. Magneto wanted her back this was all his doing. She screamed out for help but a cloth was placed over her mouth, she thought it was just a gag but she smelt something on it and her eyes widened in horror as she knew what it must be.

Chloroform. They were kidnapping her and she was losing consciousness, she tried to call out mentally to Jean or the Professor but she was getting too drowsy and she tried to struggle but soon the world went black. When she stopped struggling Pietro moved away from her, he didn't want to hurt his sister but going against his father wasn't something you did.

Fred was about to pick her up when a raven flew down and transformed into Mystique. "What the hell is the meaning of this! I never authorized anything like this, get those off of her now!" She snarled at them, she expected them to jump to her words and do what she said but they just stood there. She glared at them getting extremely angry, "Do what I say!"

"Sorry but father said otherwise," Pietro said with a cocky grin on his face and Mystique would have paled in fact her skin did take on a slightly lighter shade of blue, "He's very disappointed in you and he tells me to tell you not to interfere. You're in enough trouble with him as it is."

She looked down at the defeated girl, the girl that had given her son so much happiness and she thought of how hurt he would be with her gone. If she allowed this then she would be partially responsible for it and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. That and the fact that she had done some things she wasn't proud of but she didn't want this girl to suffer anymore.

She knew what she had gone through she had figured that much from listening in on Xavier's students and Pietro. Magneto had just gotten rid of her without a second thought and now wanted her back by whatever means, and she knew what those means could be. At least when she left Kurt with the Wagner's she had done it so he could be raised in safety and in a loving home life, something she couldn't have given him. But she had done enough and this was a line even she didn't want to cross, to take away all the happiness she had found after that torment her father put her through, she was just a child and to go through something that could be worse…She wouldn't stand for it.

"Well I say to let her go, Magneto can come to me. The Brotherhood is under my command and if he wants this done he can do it himself," She made her way towards her but then felt a blow to her stomach, actually it had been five blows but they were so fast she didn't know that. She fell to her knees and coughed.

Quicksilver was now standing above her looking down with that stupid smug grin, "Father also said that if you try and stop us then you're no longer in charge of the Brotherhood, consider yourself fired. Fred."

Fred cracked his knuckles, he never liked her and this was going to be a pleasure. He picked her up by her neck and threw her into the bleachers with enough force to send her through them. He grinned at her there and turned back to others. Pietro picked up his sister, "I'll see you guys later I got to get her to where my father wants her," With that he ran off in a blur so fast no one would see him.

Fred looked to Todd, "So what now? And how come Lance wasn't with us."

"Pietro said that he can't be trusted with this since he's seeing that Kitty girl, so in case his loyalty to us isn't as solid as ours," He explained.

"Oh…okay then…you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

As they left Mystique slowly opened her eyes, she hurt all over. She tried to move and groaned and winched as her sides hurt, she figured she had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Mainly though she was angry, actually furious. She gave all those years to Magneto, allowed him to experiment on her unborn child and THIS was the thanks she got. Well he wasn't going to get away with this, if she no longer was working for him then fine. She would just have to work for someone else and she knew who. She was going to really hurt him now but hitting his operations, he made a mistake by doing this to her and she would make sure he paid.

She fought through the pain forcing herself up and into a sitting position. She really was hurting but she had to push through it. She also had to change, she couldn't stay in her natural form. She slowly had to change since she was shifting damaged internal organs and bones. It hurt like hell and she coughed a few times. It took some time but she managed to turned into her Principle Darkholme persona. She took a moment to breath it would be long and painful but she had to get to him, she had to get to Xavier.

**Magneto's Base**

Wanda woke up to find herself bound to some kind of metal chair. The room was all metallic and empty except for her and the chair. She tried to pull at the metal bonds but they didn't give, her wrists were starting to hurt anyway and she was trying to hex them but couldn't get the angle she needed. Just then the only door on the far end opened and out came a person she never wanted to see again.

It was Magneto, without his helmet on but still wore the armor. "Hello daughter," He said in an even tone. He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful young woman, in fact she looked so much like her mother.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Wanda yelled her him. "You don't have the right to call me that not after what you did to me. You abandoned me to the hellhole, you left me to rot there forever!"

"I had my reasons," He said calmly. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave you there but you were uncontrollable I had no choice."

She couldn't believe him and there was only on thing she could say to that, "BULL! Xavier helped me, he taught me control, he gave me a home and a place to live, he was there for me for all the nightmares I had after he found me, when I scratched my arm badly when I was fourteen he took care of me with kindness. He's more of a father to me then you ever will be!"

She didn't know how much those words hurt him, to know that his old friend and now enemy had raised his own daughter better then he had. Well things were going to change and it was time for them to change now. He looked down at her seeing her angry hate filled blue eyes bore a hole into him.

"It's time for you to come home Wanda, to rejoin your brother and me." He said to her and gestured to someone outside the door. Out came an ugly looking man with dark hair and a monkey like face. "Mastermind it's time."

Wanda wasn't sure what was going to happen for sure but he didn't like how this was looking. She struggled as the man in the long dark coat walked forward and her heart began to race as her throat went dry. She was scared, not terrified. She wanted to go home, to see her friends to have Kurt hold her she was so scared of what he was going to do to her.

He placed his hands on her head as she tried to thrash her head from side to side to loosen his grip but it didn't work. He ignored her shouts and started to use his telepathy on her mind. Wanda felt a falling sensation like going to sleep but someone else, something terrible. She felt like she was dying like she was starting to lose her sense of self. She tried to fight it to keep her mind focused and intact but everything was getting fuzzy.

She felt tears on her face from the feeling of what was being done to her mind even if she didn't completely understand what was going on. She was certain she was losing her mind and not in the way at the asylum. She tried to keep her memories but it seemed harder and harder to think and to remember. She didn't want to forget her life she tried so hard to fight but the mutant was too powerful and she felt herself being swallowed by darkness.

Before she was swallowed by the darkness she only muttered one last word, it was a whisper on her lips but a word that was from her heart. "…Kurt…"

Then all was dark.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: THE NEW SCARLET WITCH**


	14. The New Scarlet Witch

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah she does have it bad, and things won't be easy for everyone.

Rogue14: I know it is but you got to admit I know how to leave you hanging for more.

Aaron: Yeah Mastermind is back, and we'll just have to see how well it works on her. As for Mystique only time will tell and you know Kurt will be really hurt seeing the new Wanda.

Ldypebsaby: Yes it is wrong but you got to admit it his Magneto's style. True he is a bad parent goes without saying really, as for Mystique you'll see in this chapter.

Sean Malloy-1: You'll just have to wait an see I don't like to give away endings and as for Mystique well…that will come in the sequel Rogue's Life.

Slickboy444: Yeah that's what Mastermind is going to do to Wanda. Glad you liked how I'm handling Mystique in this I wanted to go a different route and I'm happy you're enjoying this so much.

Quillian: No I don't plan on Amanda doing something like that, she's too nice a girl and that would be OOC and I hate doing that to a person.

Thanks to: Cammy, GothikStrawberry, TheLegendaryManHimself, X00001, Red Witch, Ruby631, jenskott, Silver Warrior

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 14: THE NEW SCARLET WITCH**

Mystique was currently in her car leaning back on the driver's seat panting a bit. She was in a lot of pain and walking to her car had been incredibly hard, not to mention one of the longest walks in her life. She reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys, her hand was slightly shaking a bit but biting her lip and focusing she managed to place it in the ignition. She sighed but that started a coughing fit. She could heal any surface damage with her powers but internal ones were impossible or at least very difficult for her.

She just hoped that she could actually drive to Xavier's. Then after telling them all she knew then all she cared about was finding some place to hole up in and just black out. She started up her car and used the gearshift and immediately a shot of pain hit her ribs. 'It's a good thing I only need to do that one more time', she pulling out and then shifting one last time into drive. She had to use only one hand on the wheel seeing as using her left hurt to much and it was still a very slow and agonizing drive.

But she wasn't going to let this stop her, her entire life had been filled with hardships and pain and she had been through worse things then this. She gritted her teeth as she drove on, and when she reached the gates she had never been so happy to see anything at the moment. She stopped outside them and rolled down her power windows to reach for the intercom next to it.

"Yes, can I help you?" Came a feminine voice of an adult that had to be from Storm.

"Please let me in…it's Mystique…I…need to talk to…Xavier," She managed to say with much difficulty and decided to say one last thing. "Please…Magneto…he…has Wanda."

The gates opened and she drove up to the front doors. She managed to park and get out but as she was making her way to the front doors her vision was swimming and just as the door was opening she fell to the ground. It would have hurt but she was too far gone to blacking out and reverted back to her true state and her white dress.

Ororo and Logan were at the door and they were both surprised to see Mystique just lying there. Ororo walked over cautiously to her and looked her over. "Is she playing possum?" Logan asked his claws out.

Ororo shook her head, "I don't believe so, and she is genially injured."

'_Ororo, Logan. Please take her inside.'_

'_Are you sure Chuck?'_ Logan asked Xavier as he heard his voice in his head.

'_Yes, I've been trying to find Wanda since Ororo told me what she said but I can't locate her. I fear she may be honest about something happening to her.'_ Charles said gravely, he didn't like the idea of Magneto going after his students but he had to wonder why he would come after Wanda after so long a time.

Logan gave a low growl as he picked up Mystique, he wasn't sure what pissed him off more. The fact that he was helping an enemy or the fact they needed her to find out what the hell was going on with Wanda. He carried in the shape shifter into the mansion with Ororo holding the door open. They were halfway across the foyer before one of the students saw her and it wasn't one that was too happy to see her.

"What tha hell is she doin' here!" Rogue demanded seeing them from the top of the stairs. She had just been on her way to the kitchen for a snack and seeing her 'adopted mother' wasn't something she wanted to see. She still found it hard that Mystique was her legally adopted mother. Leaving her alone all that time in the care of Irene hadn't been too bad but if she had cared for her then why hadn't she ever visited.

Plus the whole thing about trying to trick her to join the Brotherhood was also a reason she didn't like her. The only good thing out of being a part of her family was having Kurt for a brother. Sure he was a foster brother but living as an only child it helped to fill a void in her for never having a real family, even though she had never said so to anyone.

But seeing her here just brought back all sorts of negative emotions.

"Stripes we got no time for this," Logan said not stopping, "Something is up and we need her for the moment."

"Why tha hell do we need her for?" She demanded.

"Rogue please," Ororo said to her in a smoothing tone, "Just trust us on this."

Rogue watched both of them go to the elevators to the lower levels and she was still fuming mad. Why the hell didn't they tell her what was going on with Mystique of all people? She was wondering what could possibly be going on when Kurt teleported near the front door looking out it. He turned to see Rogue on the stairs. "Hey have you seen Vanda? She's late and ve had plans."

Rogue blinked a few times, she knew Wanda would chew her own leg off them be late for anything especially with Kurt. She suddenly looked to where the adults had gone and she felt a shard of fear stab her chest as cold as ice. She was telling herself it was fine and just a coincidence but she couldn't shake this feeling of dread over her, "Kurt…ah think we need ta speak with tha professor."

**-Magneto's Base-**

Lance was walking the halls of some kind of metallic complex. The others had told him to come outside and he found several spheres of metal on the ground outside the Brotherhood place. They told him Magneto had new plans for them and they also told him that Mystique was no longer in the picture. He was fine with that, hell he wished he could have seen that women get what was coming to her, she was supposed to lead them but hadn't done that great a job on it. So it was no great loss to him, he just wondered where they were exactly.

The ride in those stupid spheres had been crapped and long and his body still had cramps in it from sitting in those things for who knew how long. They were following Magneto at the moment as he led them through the complex and then after a set of double doors they came to a large room with entire section in glass. Looking out they could all see they were on what looked like a floating asteroid mixed in with a city, "Whoa," Lance said looking out over the view.

"Welcome to Asteroid M," Magneto in his deep voice that echoed off the large empty viewing room, "I have brought you all here because I feel that my operations in Bayville are no longer feasible with Mystique no longer loyal enough to my cause."

"Wait, you mean we're not going back?" Lance asked him with a hint of anxiety.

"No," Was all he said but that was enough for Lance's heart to sink. He knew that there was only one thing in that stupid town that kept him there. That was a certain brunette girl, Kitty. Now he would never see he again and he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. He was thinking how unfair this was, how he should have at least been given an option a choice but then again…he had nowhere else to go without Magneto. He doubted the X-geeks would want him and what if he had been given a choice? Just say no to the only man that was willing to help him?

He was taken out of his thoughts as one of the doors on the far side of the round chamber opened and he saw a large man with long blond hair, clawed fingernails in a brown leather jacket with torn off sleeves and feral look to him. He guessed that was Sabertooth, they had heard of him but hadn't actually seen him since today and all of the boys could agree if they thought an angry Mystique had been scary then this guy was scary made manifest. He was followed by a hunched over ugly looking monkey faced man with a lot of facial hair and in a dark bulky coat.

"Children these are Sabertooth and Mastermind. I also have one more introduction to make to you all, but I want to be clear on something. You are NOT to discuss her past at all, you will act like you haven't met her at all, with the exception of you Pietro." Magneto's tone implied that they shouldn't go against him on that or else they wouldn't like what would happen to them.

Then another form came from the doorway and everyone there was taken by surprise. There came Wanda only now she wore a red and black uniform. She had on a black bodysuit that went up to her neck with the shoulders cut out of it and long black gloves on. She wore a red piece of clothing over her torso with a long squared strip from a belt at her waist that went down to her calves that was mirror behind her. She also had on long red boots that reached halfway up her thigh.

"Allow me to welcome my daughter into the Brotherhood, Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch," He said to them all but they were more entranced by the way she looked mainly the smile on her face and the look in her eyes that wasn't what they normally had seen. They could tell this wasn't the same Wanda and they were all wondering just what the hell happened.

"It's nice to meet you all, father has told me about his Brotherhood and I can't wait to fight along side my dear brother again,' The other kept giving each other confused looks not sure what she was talking about and Toad was going to say something but Pietro quickly covered his mouth. He didn't trust Todd to say something stupid like how she was here, she already knew them or worse about her past.

Pietro stepped forward a bit consciously. "Wanda?"

She actually smiled at him, "Hello brother I'm glad that father thinks I'm ready to fight by you in our cause, it's been too long," She hugged him then and he was too shocked at first to respond but hugged her back.

"Uh…hey sis, how's it going?"

"I'm fine, father said that the training he put me through to control my powers is finished," She said happily.

"Yo, nice to meet ya babe." Toad said catching on and hoping that whatever was going on with her maybe he had a chance now.

Wanda looked at him and cringed, "Oh god is that smell you? Don't you bath?" The smell of him was making her a bit nauseous and was wondering how the others could deal with it.

"Oh come on babycakes that's just the smell of a all natural man."

"Oh please," She said rolling her eyes and hexed him away from her.

When Toad landed there was only one thought going through his mind, 'The more things change the more they stay the same,' He was wondering if all this was worth it but he might as well go for it, he still had a better chance with her now that she didn't remember her past or of blue boy.

**-Xavier's, Infirmary-**

Mystique groaned and saw a bright light, considering her past she knew it wasn't the light at the end of the tunnel and as her vision became clearer she saw it was some sort of infirmary, and she was on a medical bead. Looking down she saw her ribs had been bandaged and an IV tube in her arm. She also didn't feel any pain and her head felt a bit light headed and she guessed they had been giving her painkillers.

She was grateful for that at least.

"Ah see you finally regained consciousness," She turned her head to see Xavier had been waiting for her. "I must say this is a sight I never thought I would see Raven."

"Spare me Charles…so do you know that Wanda is gone yet or did you look in my mind?" She said rather flatly.

"Normally I wouldn't invade another's mind but since Wanda has been missing for over twenty four hours at least-" She cut him off at the point shocked that a full day had passed and she bolted up in bed but the pain in her ribs even with the medication still hurt her so he went back down onto the bed. "I saw in your mind how you were attacked and why…I must say you knew that Magneto wouldn't be pleased by you laying to him like that, but what you did for the happiness of your son was very noble of you."

"Please don't go there," She said to him turning her face away from her, "I'm far from anything 'noble' I just wanted to see my son happy…even if he didn't know it…I wasn't there for him, I couldn't be there for him so I just wanted just once…to be able to give one of my children happiness just once. He deserves some amount of happiness at least."

"Well I had to tell everyone why you were here and Kurt had asked me why you were attacked…I had to tell him that it was what you did for him."

She just groaned, "Why did you do that?"

"He needed to know, that perhaps the woman that gave birth to him, that was his biological mother has some redeeming qualities after all. When he found out that you were his real mother he was a bit crushed, but he also hoped that there would be hope for you. I think he might be right Raven."

"Can we just stick to business," She said quickly shutting her eyes. She didn't need to hear that, she didn't want to hear that, so she wanted to just get to get back to why she was here, "Now I take it you have been having trouble finding her?"

Xavier decided to let that go for now and get back to the topic of Wanda, "Yes I have, I can't find her or anyone else from the Brotherhood for that matter." He saw her confusion when she turned to face him and so he elaborated, "I sent Logan over there since they weren't at school today. He said that all the boys had left about yesterday and haven't been back since."

She mind was thinking of all the possibilities on what that could mean and only one worked out but she had to be sure, "You can't find any of them with Cerebro?" He shook his head and that had given her what she needed to know, "Magneto was working on something he called Asteroid M, I don't know where it is since he didn't trust me with that kind of information…but I know he was shielding it from everything including Cerebro. If he took them there then I'm afraid he's planning on taking things to the next level Charles."

Xavier didn't like the sound of that at all he questioned her for sometime before letting her rest. He had to confer with Ororo and Logan and try to come up with a way to find Wanda and this Asteroid M.

Later on she woke up to the smell of food and looked to see Kurt carrying a tray of food for her, she found that she was hungry and guessed it was meal time. "I zought you vould like some food."

She could see that he was struggling on what to do, on the one hand she was his biological mother on the other she had also been his enemy and still might be one day. "Thank you Kurt," It was the only thing she could think of saying. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well and she guessed why, but it was still nice to see him when not on the battlefield. He had grown into such a nice boy and wished she could tell him that, but whenever she tried the words never reached her throat.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"God just ask her already," Came a southern voice and Mystique hadn't noticed that Rogue had been in the room too. She was against the wall and when Kurt had told her he was going to see her Rogue decided that she would join him just to make sure. She still didn't trust Mystique.

Kurt looked a bit nervous and he had to ask her, "Vhy did you lie to Magneto about me and Vanda?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ja…it does to me."

Mystique sighed, "You wouldn't believe me."

Kurt took her hand and she never knew how wonderful having a hand hold hers could be, she hadn't touched Kurt since he was just a baby and she hadn't known just how much she missed it. She tried not to show it, showing her true emotions wasn't her but looking into those eyes, eyes that she remembered seeing for the very first time with a joy in them. She had been shocked at what Kurt had looked like but when he had looked up at her with those eyes and smiled, she didn't care how he looked and had decided as soon as she was well enough she would try and escape from Magneto.

Now looking into his eyes was like looking into them when he was just a baby. "Fine…I…I did it because I saw how happy she made you, like that night at the fair on the ferris wheel."

"You were there?" Kurt asked him surprised at that.

"I've been watching you, you and your sister whenever I could."

"What! You've been watchin' both of us?" Rogue took her place from the wall and walked over to them.

"Yes, and I saw how lonely you were, that's why I think I took you in. You remind me so much of myself, never able to get close to another, and always feeling so alone in the world. You were just a small child when I found you, you most likely don't even remember that day but I couldn't leave you alone in the world so I took you in an placed you with my only friend in the world Irene. I didn't want Magneto to know about you so I entrusted your care to her."

Rogue had been wondering why she had done that, she had thought it was because she just didn't want to be bothered but she also had to wonder why adopt her in the first place. She didn't want to believe any of this but she seemed so honest for the first time they knew her. She would hold out judgment on her for later though now was not the time.

"You vanted me to be happy?" Kurt asked her.

"Of course Kurt, that's why I left you with the Wagners. They took you in despite your looks and I knew they could take care of you and cherish you in a way that I wouldn't be able to with Magneto on my trail. I went back to him because it would keep him from knowing about you…but now I guess…I owe him nothing." Mystique said looking up at the ceiling.

"Vell…I'll let you eat zhen…get vell." Kurt said and walked off, he needed to think on things. Maybe his biological mother and him could have a relationship after all this was done? He would always consider his adopted parents his real family, but knowing his real mother would be a nice thing to have in his life too.

Rogue looked at Mystique once and left without another word. She didn't want to be left alone with her but the same thoughts that Kurt had were running through her mind as well. As for Mystique she didn't know what the future had in store for her, all she knew is that she would have to find a new life for herself now and didn't know where to start.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: TO THE RESCUE OR INTO THE TRAP?**

**By the way sorry for the lack of updates but I've been sick for nearly a whole week and still am but I'm getting better.**


	15. To the Resuce or Into the Trap

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah Kurt will be pissed as for Mystique…I think I'll leave that hanging there until the sequel.

Rogue14: Thanks so do I, and I'll try but being sick makes my writing suffer.

GothikStrawberry: Thanks I hope I'm better to, yeah I know what you mean about Mystique.

Aaron: Yeah you know Kurt and the others will want her back.

Ruby631: Thanks, and I completely forgot about him, maybe I'll write him in the sequel.

Ldypebsaby: Mystique might be changing, and as for Wanda…you'll just have to wait and see.

Sean Malloy-1: Thanks, and Wanda's mind will get straightened out not until the end I think.

Slickboy444: I'm glad you liked this story so much, as for Mystique I wanted to show just complex she really is. As for Kurt and the others you'll see in this chapter.

Quillian: Yeah sorry about the lack of updates, by now I should be fine.

Jenskott: I'll try and make Magneto more complex, as for the cauldron, well…yes and no.

Thanks to: X00001, Red Witch, SHAWN PROVONCHA, Silver Warrior

* * *

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 15: TO THE RESCUE OR INTO THE TRAP?**

Magneto watched as Wanda talked with the others. The Brotherhood it seemed were keeping their mouths shut and that was a good thing. He smiled seeing Wanda try and have a good time with Pietro. It was good to see them together again, he knew as a father he had been an utter failure. After their mother had passed on after their birth a part of him died that day. He tried his best to raise them but with the survival of the mutant race in jeopardy he also needed to ensure the world his children had was safe and if not for them then their children as well.

He smiled to himself seeing how happy she was. He knew that leaving her in that place had been the worst thing he cold have done to her but he had no choice he couldn't control her powers and he didn't have the time or knowledge to help her. He had too many things to take care of and a child with unstable powers was too much. That had been the hardest moment in his life to give her up like he had.

But Charles had managed to help her in a way that he hadn't. But looking at her now after what Mastermind had done she just looked so happy and it was nice having his family back together again. Making the false memories had been the only way to get his family back and she seemed much more happier now anyway.

He knew it was low and something a father should never to, but truth was he missed his little girl. He wanted to try again and this time with his children to be the father he should have been. But he had to know if the memories in her mind would hold and that she wouldn't fall back into how she used to have been. He didn't want her to hate him anymore and he wanted his children by his side as the new age for mutants rose and their people came out of the shadows and took their rightful place at the top of the evolutionary chart.

He still watched at she and Pietro seemed to laugh at something and it really was a sight he had dreamed of seeing his children together again like they should have been. He also hoped that she found herself a worthy boy one day. One reason he didn't want the Wagner boy with her was because if they married and had children then there was no telling what their offspring would have been like and not to mention he was a failed experiment with a low grade power.

He wanted his grandchildren to be strong if not the strongest mutants because it would be his kids and grandkids that would take over for him when he died and he wanted the best for his children. In fact he demanded the best for them and anyone who would mate with them would come from a great DNA stock. He knew it was kind of elitist but his genetic line would be perfect and would have the most powerful mutants.

"What are you're plans now?" Mastermind asked him quietly as he walked up to Magneto from behind.

"How effective is your hold on her?" He asked him not looking away from Wanda.

Mastermind thought about this he wasn't too sure since he had never done anything of this magnitude before and yes he was a telepath but he wasn't exactly the most powerful one on the planet in fact he was about average for telepaths and he couldn't wipe clean those original memories but he could suppress them and use the fake ones for her as long as she didn't try and think of her real memories. He realized that he had been thinking too long as Magneto turned to face him slightly and he swallowed hard knowing that Magneto didn't tolerate failure.

"I am reasonably certain the memories will hold."

Magneto studied him for a moment. "Well then I guess we'll have to test that theory out."

"What do you mean?"

Magneto just walked off down a corridor as he decided for one final confrontation he would show them this place and make them the offer but he knew some if not all would turn away from his offer but this needed to be done.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Everyone was a bit high strung both with having Mystique in the infirmary but mainly because Magneto had kidnapped Wanda. Jean was nearly beside herself, her best friend for years had been taken and there was nothing she could have done, she kept wondering if she should have felt something was wrong. Scott was just as bad he, Wanda and Jean had been close since soon after Wanda had joined them. As leader of the X-Men he felt like he had failed her.

If it wasn't the fact that they were there for each other both might have lost it somewhat. Jean was in her room sitting on her bed looking at a photo of her Wanda, and Scott. It had been taken when they had just started high school together. "Hey Jean?" She looked up at the voice after wiping away a few tears saw an equally looking sad Scott as he entered her room.

He sat down next to her and saw the picture and smiled. "We'll find her and get her back." He told her and he placed an arm over her shoulder, she leaned into it resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so Scott, she's become as close to me as my sister Sara."

He rubbed her shoulder gently. "I know I think the same of her…but because we care so much about her we'll find her. The Professor is looking with Cerebro and there's no way Magneto can hide her or himself and the Brotherhood forever."

She didn't respond and just hugged him, drawing on his strength to help her. She knew that he made good points and she was glad that he was here with her now. If they were going through this then she could only imagine what Kurt was going through.

Kurt wasn't doing too well. He hadn't smiled all day and moped around, it was the complete opposite of how he used to be and he also was alone most of the time. Most of the time he was angry at what Magneto had done, first he put her into that horrible place that he knew that she still had nightmares about and now this. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? Hadn't he done enough to her? He promised himself that he would fine her, mainly because he knew that he was in love with her.

It wasn't just the fact that she saw past his appearance he loved everything about her, her passion, how she stands up for her friends, her strength all of it. The thought of never seeing her again was like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. It just wasn't fair! He had found love something he had once thought he would never find in life but he had and he didn't want to lose it, he didn't want to lose her.

He heard a knock on the door and he sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see anyone at that moment. "Kurt let meh in." Came Rogue's voice.

He looked at the door and then went to open it. There stood the girl that he found out was his foster sister, looking unsure about herself and how to handle this. Which was true since Rogue knew she should act the sister part to Kurt since she saw how he was hurting. Wanda was her friend too but she and Kurt were dating and really close. She resolved to try and help Kurt after all he was family and truth was she really did feel for her brother.

It was still strange for her to think of him like that but it was nice too at the same time. She had this whole thing planned to say to him but looking at him now she was a total blank. "Hey." She said weakly and she had a strong urge to slap her forehead at that moment for such a lame opening.

Kurt however knew that Rogue wasn't much for this kind of thing but the fact she was here trying did say a lot to him and he smiled nonetheless. "You vant to come in?"

"Uh..sure yeah." She said as she entered his room. "So…how have ya been holdin' up?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed. "Miserable."

She figured as much and she hated seeing him like this. "Look…Kurt this will work out ah mean…well…oh damn it why does this stuff have ta beh so hard!"

Kurt actually laughed a little at her frustrated outburst and took her gloved hand in his. "I know vaht you're trying to do and I'm thankful for it."

She actually smiled a little and squeezed his hand a little. "Hey no one messes with my friends or my family," She told him and ruffled his hair. "After we get her back then we can all kicked Magneto's ass too how does that sound?"

"Verll you can handle the butt kicking…I just vant Vanda back." He told her.

"We will, trust meh on that."

Kitty was kind of torn on the whole thing. She had a fight with Evan earlier, he had made a comment on how all the Brotherhood members were lowdown creeps and kidnapers and Kitty had told him that Lance wasn't one of the ones involved. Then Evan had claimed if he wasn't then why did he leave with them, after that Kitty had started screaming at him and he yelled back and then things had gotten worse and Ororo had to separate them.

Now Kitty was in her room after being sent there as was Evan sent to his room. She was just wondering if Evan had a point. If Lance wasn't involved then why did he leave with them? She didn't want to believe that, she knew Lance had his problems and that he wasn't a totally 'good guy' but she didn't want to think that he would go that far. He knew that Wanda was her friend and hurting Wanda would hurt her and he didn't seem to want to do that.

She was confused and didn't know what to think. He did like Lance and she thought he had liked her but if he did why did he leave? She just laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what Wanda was going through and if Lance had anything to do it with it.

Meanwhile Xavier in his office was trying to use Cerebro once more, he had been nearly taxing himself too much with it but he wouldn't give up on looking for Wanda. He wasn't sure what Magneto had planned for his daughter after all these years to just come and take her. He knew that the fact she had control over her powers had something to do with it but could her dating Kurt had been the final straw as it were in some plan of his? If Mystique said was true then he had a problem with her seeing Kurt but why it did eluded him.

He was so wrapped up he didn't notice Logan walked into the room. "Any luck chuck?"

He stopped his concentration for a moment and looked at him and sighed. "No, none. I'm not surprised he did know about Cerebro and most likely knows how to counter it."

Logan let out a low growl. "I swear if he's hurt her again…"

Xavier smiled a little. "You really do care about her don't you?"

Logan was never comfortable about his feelings, "Well…the little trouble maker kind of grows on ya…besides Magneto has gone too far with taken one of the kids like he did."

Xavier knew that Logan was like an uncle to the girl and he did care for her like she was family to him also. Truth was all the young ones here were like a family to him also, and the fact that Wanda was in danger wasn't easy on him. He had thought he could protect them and train them to protect themselves but now he felt like a failure.

Then before he pulled the headset off he felt something. He closed his eyes and concentrated, Logan saw this and didn't notice himself holding his breath. Xavier focused his mind sensing familiar mutant signatures and locked onto the location as best he could. "I think I've found her."

"You sure?"

Xavier nodded his head after pulling off the headset and placed it down at the computer as he brought up the location. "It's somewhere up north near the pole it seems."

"Don't you think this is kind of too easy? I mean she goes missing for a few days and now suddenly you can find her. That's too continent." Logan crossed his arms and scowled at the computer screen.

Xavier sighed. "Yes I know but we need to get her back and I believe this is his way of an 'invitation' to us…I wish I knew what he had planned Logan I really do but we also can't just leave her in his care. Besides given a choice I know that the others wouldn't hesitate to go and help her."

"What about Mystique? We can't just leave her here alone."

Xavier thought about it. "We may have to leave Ororo behind, since I doubt you would stay behind and I need to confront Eric about all of this."

"Oh yeah she's really going to just love that." Logan said sarcastically.

**-Skies over the Arctic-**

They were in the X-Jet flying over the snowy landscape. Ororo hadn't been happy about being left being but someone had to keep an eye on Mystique and even Rogue was quite vocal that she wouldn't do it. Mainly because she was way too uncomfortable in the same room with the blue skinned woman.

Evan was sitting in his chair his leg twitching, he was anxious to get those Brotherhood goons and teach them a lesson as to why you don't mess with the X-Men. "Man I can't wait to kick their butts I mean I'm sure Wanda is giving them hell too. No way did she go quietly or is just letting them hold her."

"Yeah Wanda is tough and there's not way she'll just take it layin' down." Rogue said mainly for Kurt who knew all to well what Wanda could be like and it did give him a little hope.

"Yeah…so…are we there yet?" Spyke asked which earned him a glare from Logan in his brown and black uniform.

It was a little later when they saw it. A huge asteroid in what looked like a sci-fi city of sorts just imbedded in the thing, it was also just floating in the air a couple of miles off the ground. "Okay…that's impressive." Logan said, in all his years (that he could remember that is) he had never seen anything like this.

Xavier himself was completely taken aback by this as was everyone else. "It looks like Eric has been busy after all, this had to have taken him years to build in secret."

"Looks like the front door has been opened too." Scott said as light on what looked like a landing platform of some kind showed up. "I don't like this, this is too easy."

"I got to agree with Cyke, this smells like a trap to me." Said the Wolverine as he started to land the jet down on it.

Xavier nodded his head. "I know but we have to see what hand he's going to play and even though I to don't like this…what choice do we have really?" They all knew the answer was none and Logan landed the jet on the pad. As they disembarked they walked forward toward a large door that was open.

"Man anyone else feel like we're walking into the lion's den here?" Evan said a bit nervously. They entered a large open metal area that was mainly dark. When they were in the middle of the room the doors behind them shut down and the lights all over the place lit up.

The area was larger then it looked and metal was seen everywhere but in front of them was both Magneto and the feral Sabertooth who just growled at his life long rival Logan who was equally just as displeased to see him there.

"Charles." Magneto said simply.

"Eric what is going on? Why did you kidnap Wanda from her home?" Xavier asked him sternly.

"I simply took what is mine Charles."

Logan growled out at him and took a few steps forward. "You abandoned her bub, you lost any 'claim' to her a long time ago since we've been the ones raising her." Sabertooth took a step forward ready for a fight but Magneto held up his hand in a gesture to stop and he reluctantly stopped.

"I will agree with you that leaving Wanda was the hardest thing I have ever done and a cruel thing too…but I had my reasons. So I don't have to explain my action to you or anyone."

Kurt had had enough of this and walked up to the front. "Vhere is Vanda and Vhat have you done to her?" He demanded of him.

Magneto looked at Kurt and even thought his helmet hide his eyes in the shadows you could tell he was glaring at him. "She's happy now and that's all you need to know."

"She was happy vith us before!" Kurt angrily said to him.

"Maybe but now she doesn't remember any of you." He said coldly to them all and Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

Xavier didn't like what he just said and had a horrible feeling that he knew what he might have done, but there was a part of him that didn't want to believe his once longtime friend could do something so distasteful. "Eric…please tell me you didn't…" When he didn't answer Xavier hung his head in shame for him. "How could you?"

"It was the only way."

"Vhat! Vhat did he do to Vanda?" Kurt said getting frantic.

"I'm with him Magneto." Scott said angrily. "You took out friend and no matter what you did to her we're not leaving without her!"

"You don't have to leave at all," Magneto said and outstretched his arms. "This place is to be a sanctuary for our kind, a place where we all can live peacefully and safely from the humans when the war comes and take the fight to them when the time is right."

"You'd think we'd stay here with a nut case like you that kidnaps others and does whatever it is you're talking about?" Kitty asked him not believing that he was serious, that or he was just out of this mind.

"As I thought," Magneto only said mainly to himself, he knew they would be too blind to see his plans and didn't think anything further would convince them otherwise. "So be it, you may all leave but Wanda is staying with her family, her true family."

"Not a chance bub!" Logan roared out and tried to attack him but was tackled by Sabertooth as the old enemies went at it.

"I'm with Logan on this." Scott said and fire a blast at Magneto. The master of magnetism made a metal plate tare itself free off the wall and defend him.

Magneto had enough and thought that maybe it was time to implement the other plan he had, he didn't want to use this until it was a last resort but he did have an alternate plan to evolve mutants and gain their control. The only reason he didn't try it with Wanda was that the camber wasn't ready and her powers were already powerful enough as they were.

He tore more metal from the surrounding area as he attacked the X-Men. Spyke fired his bone spikes but never managed to get a hit off Magneto dealt with him first wrapping his legs and arms in metal and then focused on the others. Kitty and Kurt kept avoiding his attacks and he would have to leave them for last. Cyclops and Jean were the more immediate threat since Rogue was on the ground and out of reach.

Jean tried to use the loose metal against him but his powers were too strong for her and she lost a tug of war match and was wrapped up in metal just like Spyke. Scott went to her as she fell and from behind a piece of metal wrapped around his visor not only making him blind but covering the small controls on it.

Charles knew that with the helmet he couldn't do anything against Magneto but he could take control over Sabertooth. He concentrated and as he and Logan were viscously fighting the large feral mutant got a blank look on his face and then suddenly collapsed.

Logan looked to Xavier and nodded his thanks not wanting to waste words as he ran at Magneto, this proved to be a mistake as Magneto simply heard his coming and raised his hand and Logan couldn't move the metal in his body betraying him. He tried to move with all his strength but couldn't and was flung back through the air hitting Xavier and both fell down as Xavier was knocked from his chair and was helpless on the ground.

"Leave zhem alone!" Kurt shouted as he ported on Magneto's back and tried to tug the helmet off for Xavier to use his telepathy on him. "And give me back mien girlfriend!"

Magneto was getting angry and tried to keep the helmet on and with his powers caused a small piece of metal to hit Kurt in the pack causing him to fall but he ported at the last second and landed next to Rogue and Kitty.

"Kurt, give meh some of your powers if we both try then ah can drain him and get the helmet off." Rogue said to him and he nodded but just as he was about to reach for her all three were hit by a blue glow and forced hard into a wall. Kitty was knocked out cold and Rogue banged her head hard as the world was spinning. Kurt was in the same boat trying not to black out from the intense pain in his back and looked up with wide eyes shock at what he saw.

It was Wanda only not in a uniform she normally wore and the way she was looking at him, like she hated him. "Don't touch my father," She said coldly.

"V-Vanda…Vhy are you doing zhis? It's us,it's me Ku-hump!" Kurt's mouth was clamped shut by a metal band suddenly as Magneto made sure all were now bound and gagged. He didn't want any of them to speak to her until he was sure her new memories would hold up.

"What are you doing here daughter? I told you not to come here." He said coldly to her while trying to see if she knew who they were in her eyes.

"But father I saw then attacking you! What was I supposed to do?" She told him, she couldn't understand why her father didn't want her to meet these X-Men he told her about. She had been worried for her father and gone to check up on him and she came across these X-Men people attacking her father so what else was she supposed to do?

"We will talk about this later." He simply said to her and quickly a case nearby opened and a steel helmet came out and was quickly placed on Xavier's head especially when she saw Wanda close her eyes and place a hand to her head. He knew Xavier would try this and had made a helmet much like his own so it would block Xavier's telepathy.

Charles had been trying to reach Wanda, he felt the false memories there and tried to lift them but he needed more time and he was about to start making headway when he felt the metal helmet slide on his head and then all was silenced. It was a shock at first because he had always been aware of the minds of others and the sudden emptiness was surprising but soon it was terrifying because now he couldn't reach out to her.

Slowly they were all raised in the air as he made sure that they would all be placed in stasis for the time being. Wanda watched them float by and her eyes met the blue one and when she looked into those yellow eyes she didn't see hatred in them like an enemy should have. It was strange because it looked like he knew her and he had called out her name. But what really bothered her was this sense of déjà vu like she knew him, knew those eyes.

Something inside her told her that this was wrong but another part of her said that this was her father's bidding and she should do it. She walked away from it all as her head started to hurt a bit and decided to go lay down and rest. But before she left she couldn't help but take one last look at the blue fuzzy one and felt something again.

'Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me?' She asked herself before going to her room hoping that after a short rest these…feelings would be gone.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: BETRAYAL AND RESCUE**


	16. Betrayl and Rescue

The Uncanny R-Man: Oh yeah she'll be pissed alright.

Doza: Glad you like it and I'll try not to besides this is the last chapter anyway.

Ldypebsaby: Well this is the final chapter so you'll see what happens.

Sean Malloy-1: Just one more chapter, Rogue's Life won't be started for some time and that other fic I'll get back too later I'm just taking a break.

Slickboy444: Yeah I wanted to make Magneto more complicated, and I wanted to also show what kind of an impact Wanda has had on their lives. Mystique is too messed up to leave the mansion.

Quillian: Well things are going to be different and I might write Havok into the sequel but the ending will be different.

Jenskott: Yeah Magneto is a complex character and I wanted to show that in the last chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Red Witch, Rogue14, GothikStrawberry, Silver Warrior

**WANDA'S LIFE**

**CHAPTER 16: BETRAYAL AND RESCUE

* * *

**

Wanda looked around her. She was in a mansion that was both strange and yet familiar to her. She felt like she knew this place and it had a sense of home to her. "Hey Wanda how's it going?" She turned to see a boy with a smile and red glasses with his arm around a girl his age with long red hair.

He moved and spoke then not actually doing it, it was like she was watching herself, "Hey guys going out again huh?"

"Well you and Kurt could always double with us," The red head said and she saw the boy giver the red head a kind of look that said he would prefer to be alone with her but Wanda just smiled for some reason and shook her head.

"Thanks, Jean but I'd like my time alone with my man for that moment," Even as she said it she was confused. It sounded like she was involved with his Kurt and why did the two of them seem so familiar. She found herself walking thought the mansion and met others there too and she seemed to know them all somehow. She knocked on a door and heard what sounded like a German accent tell her to come in.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a blue furred boy with a tail sitting at a desk looking like he was working on homework. He turned to look at her and he smiled and she smiled back at him and felt his warm sensation inside of her. "Hey Vanda."

There was something about the how he said the name that made her heart flutter and then she had walked over to him and sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck, he looked slightly embarrassed in a shy kind of way but he wrapped his tail around her ankle and his arm around her waist and it just felt right to her, she watch as she kissed him and she just felt his rush of emotions, and it was so intense and felt so good. Then the room started to shake and the wall was ripped out and floating there was her father, his cape billowing in the air, his face hidden in the shadows of this helmet and looking very sinister to her.

Only now she felt scared of him and hugged Kurt closer and tighter but she felt herself being pulled away as she screamed out in fear and reached for Kurt.

Wanda woke up in her room panting and sweating and looked around. The room was pretty Spartan and colored a dull gray from all the metal around her. "What was that?" She asked herself out loud thinking back on the dream as her heart started to slow down. She know knew those people as the ones that had attacked her father…But she felt as though she actually _knew_ them…And that blue one Kurt…She knew that name and other like Jean and Scott, Logan and Xavier. She knew them but didn't know how she knew them.

She curled up on her bed trying to make sense of things, the most disturbing part had been with her father in that dream. She had been so afraid of her father and she couldn't understand why. He had always been there for her and had been a good father to her so why had seen been so scared? It didn't make _any_ sense and it was driving her crazy.

She didn't know why she would dream things like that or how could she know what she knew. She tried to get some sleep but it never came she just couldn't get calm enough to sleep, and she tossed and turned for over an hour and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

**-Stasis Room-**

Lance back in his normal clothing was in the stasis room at night while everyone was supposed to be sleeping. He was staring at Kitty through the glass tube that held her, after their defeat Magneto had placed them all here for some future project he had in mind that wasn't ready yet so they were placed here in these tubes sleeping until whatever it was, was ready.

Lance placed a hand over the tube that held Kitty, she was the only person that actually tried to help him to actually care, even after the whole disaster at their old school. He liked her, he really did and here he was just letting her stay in that thing. He never felt so low in his life, sure he was a bully and not exactly the best person, he knew that Kitty was a much better person then he might ever become but she had also seen something in him, something good to work for.

Now here he was just standing here as the only person that ever gave a damn about him was stuck and trapped for who knows how long and for whatever was going to happen to her when Magneto took her out and there was nothing he could do, he didn't know how to open them and he couldn't fight off all the Brotherhood or fight off Magneto. He had all this power and what use was it to him?

He heard the door opened and swore in his mind, he looked around quickly for a place to hide. If Magneto caught him he would be in serious trouble and if it was that Sabertooth guy then not only would he not be able to hide because of that nose of his as he and the other had found out over the last few days and he was a dead man if it was him. He found a shadowy corner between some equipment and hide praying that he wouldn't be noticed.

He was surprised to see that it was actually Wanda and he was really surprised when she went straight to Kurt's tube and placed a hand on it just like he had been with Kitty's. He knew that she had a thing for him but he figured that with whatever Magneto had done to her but it looked to him like maybe she still had something left of her old self.

Wanda didn't know why she came she just felt compelled to come here and looked at them, to look at him. They all seemed too familiar to her, especially the blue one. She wanted to understand why she was feeling this way. She never met them and yet she felt like she did. She closed her eyes and felt a pain in her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly had flashes, bits and pieces and it was like they were glimpse of memories but they were conflicting with what she did remember.

Her head was in pain now and she fell to her knees clutching her head, "Why…Why is this happening to me? What's going on? I need help."

She wanted to go to her father, thinking he could help her but she couldn't move her mind felt like it was splitting and she tried to cry out for him but all that came out was a whimper. She tried to scream but she was in too much pain then fell onto the floor clutching her head as the images seemed to be battling it out in her mind. She was sure how long she was there but she was snapped back to reality as she felt someone helping her up.

"Wanda, come on wake up." Lance said to her worried. When had seen her fall like that he had rushed over to her worried. He had never seen anyone just collapse like that in pain.

"Lance?" She asked a bit weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you."

"I…I don't know, I just…" She felt another headache and more flashes of images that didn't make sense. "Why…why am I seeing these things, what's going on?"

"It's because you're starting to remember," He said and she looked at him confused. He knew he was going against Magneto but he needed help to get Kitty out and this place and so he told her everything the whole truth. Wanda listened and she didn't want to but something inside her kept herself paying attention to it. "Come on Wanda you got to remember."

"I…I can't it's not true!" She shouted at him pushing him away. "I-it can't be true."

"Think back Wanda remember, I mean why do you think you came here, why do did you go to Kurt's tube?" Lance told her hoping to get her memories back, and fast. If she didn't she might turn him in to her father and then…he didn't want to think about it.

Wanda looked to Kurt and something in her just sparked, she felt she knew him so well and the others too. They were so familiar and then something about a fair.

Wanda rolled her eyes and then saw the ferris wheel. "Oh can we go on that, please?"

_Kurt gave a small laugh. "How can I refuse?" They waited in line and got on. Kurt had to admit that tonight had been a great night so far, at least for most of them. He just hoped the others and especially Rogue was having as great a time as he was having._

_Then the giant metal wheel stopped and they found themselves at the very top as some people got off and on at the bottom. "Wow, Kurt look at the view." Wanda said staring out over the landscape._

_While Kurt and Wanda were taking in the view at the top of the ferris wheel they held each other's hand and then looked into each other's eyes. The night, overlooking the lake and just then the whole thing just seemed like a magical moment and Wanda leaned in close and gently kissed Kurt on the lips. He placed his hand to the side of her face and deepened the kiss. To the both of them it was a perfect moment and either one wanted it to end._

That moment came back to her. "Kurt." She whispered out as her eyes drew larger and she gasps as more and more of her true memories started to flood in it was nearly too much and she was on her hands and knees as it all acme rushing back. The Asylum, Xavier taking her out, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Logan helping her adjust, her friendship with Jean and Scott, her whole life flashed before her eyes. Years with in seconds and then she saw other like Kitty, Rogue, Evan and Kurt.

She also remembered everything like the kidnapping and being bound by the chair and Mastermind. She also remembered everything after that chair when she had woken up. She looked at her friends, her family in those tubes and felt tears. They were in there because of her, because they came for her and she fought against them. "Oh god…what did I do?"

"Wanda we need to get them out of there, maybe you can pretend to be still under control and find the codes to get them out or-" Lance never finished as she screamed out in rage and waved her glowing blue hands over the tubes as the equipment started to short out and the glass starting to crack, "Hey if I wanted to do that then I would have tried you trying to get us caught!"

She didn't listen she just wanted them out and she screamed out again unleashing her powers like never before letting her anger and rage take over and then all the tubes cracked more and more until they shattered. Bits of glass rained all over and all the bodies slumped down onto he ground. She rose slowly to her feet ignoring Lance as he ran over to Kitty and the sounds of the machines sparking and what sounded like an alarm. She walked over to Kurt and gently stroked his face, "Oh blue I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, "Vanda?"

"Yeah it's me, the real me."

Kurt looked into her light blue eyes and touched her cheek and drew her closer for a kiss, after that he pulled back and smiled, "It is you." She laughed at him and hugged him.

The others were waking up slowly looking around them, there was of course the usual confusion as they started to remember what had happened to them. "Wanda!" Jean shouted seeing her friend with Kurt hugging him. They others looked and saw that she had to be back to her old self. Xavier smiled seeing those two like that again, but he had to interrupt them.

"I think we should leave now before the others come." That sobered everyone up and Logan took the task of carrying Xavier since his wheelchair was no where to be seen, then he saw Lance helping out Kitty and growled at the young man causing him to flinch.

"Wait please Mr. Logan." Kitty pleaded to him, she wanted to hear his side of the story but was afraid Logan wouldn't bother listening.

"Yeah stop Logan," Wanda said to him and everyone looked at her, "He…He helped me to remember, he told me the entire truth."

"How unfortunate," Came a deep voice from across the room and everyone saw Magneto and the others there, "It looks like Mastermind's abilities were not up to the task." He glared at the ugly man who coward in his presence, he knew that Magneto would deal with him later and he wasn't looking forward to that.

Wanda however was angry, angrier then she could ever remember and stepped forward, "HOW COULE YOU? How could you DO that to ME?" Then looked at Pietro, "And YOU, you kidnapped me and LET him to this!"

Pietro tried to say something, he tried to say how it did it for her, for them but he couldn't get his voice to work, their father however took a few steps towards her, "You belong with your family Wanda, I…I just wanted us to be together again."

"You had NO right! You STOPPED being my father when you abandoned me."

"I had my reasons"

"Shut up! I don't give a damn!" She screamed out at him tears falling from her face, "Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I was lucky that Xavier found me and took me in, that was no place for a child, he's been more of a real father to me then YOU! He's been there for me, he's shown me compassion, understanding and more love then you ever did!" She took a few breaths, all these years she wondered what she would say to him, after everything she was finally putting her demons that he caused in her to rest.

"You…you threw me away…so…to me…you are NOT my father…not anymore, you gave up that right a long time ago," She said in a calmer voice looking at him with a piercing gaze. "And you had NO right to take me away from my REAL family. To take away my memories, my past and everything I had spent years on…you had no right to take me away from them."

"You deserve more." Was the only thing he said, he wanted her to understand him to see that he had no real choice in the matters and that it was all for the greater good, or how much her words hurt him. But he refused to show them to his enemies standing there, "But I see that I'll just have to make you all understand."

"Oh great," Spyke moaned and got ready, "Looks like round two is up."

Rogue took her gloves off and looked defiantly at them, "Fahne by meh."

"No," Wanda said to them all, "Magneto…is mine." She said in a cold voice staring at her father then unleashed her full fury and power at him with a large hex bolts she could muster slamming him into a wall. The other charged forward Quicksilver knocked down Lance first.

"Well looks like you turned traitor on us," He smirked looking down at him with a disapproving look on his face, "All for miss valley girl too, you are so pathetic."

"Shut up Pietro!" He snapped back and tried to cause and earthquake but he just was too fast to make the ground under his feet and if he did a larger area the others would be affected. Pietro was too busy taunting Lance to notice a bone spike wall had been quickly made in front of him and he ran right into it knocking him senseless for a bit. Lance looked as Evan and nodded his thanks and he nodded back.

Blob was going after Jean and Scott, "I still own you two for last time!" He said letting his anger take over rushing them, Scott fired full blast but it only slowed him down, Jean next to him then used her TK powers as well and he was slowly being forced back, "You can't do this to me! I'm the Blob and nothing moves the Blob!"

The ground under his feet started to shake and he lost his footing and he lost his balance and was sent crashing to his back. "First time for everything Freddy," Lance said in a sad tone having used his powers against someone he once considered a friend.

Toad was busy fighting it out with Kurt, "You don't deserve her!" He snapped at him, ever since he and Wanda started to date he wanted to pound the blue fur ball in into the ground, he spit globes of slime at Kurt but he was too fast.

"Ze lady made her choice, maybe if you had been nicer to her and treated her vith respect."

"Shut up, it's all your fault!" He tried to snap at him with his tongue but Kurt teleported away right onto Toad's back. Toad tried jumping to get him off but while in the air Kurt pulled back causing them to spin and he kicked out with his legs sending Toad back first between two machines only he was stuck in between them.

Kitty was stuck with Sabertooth as the large feral mutant was trying to claw at her but his hands only phased through her, "You got to come up for air sometime frail and when you do."

"Like, I am so scared of a giant kitty cat," She taunted him only trying to not show the terror she was feeling at the moment. Sabertooth just roared and focused on her trying to see when she was tangible but didn't notice when someone leapt on his back and tried to get that person off until a pale hand touched his face and felt a draining sensation.

Rogue drained him enough to take him out but then her hair grew and she grew claws on her fingers and toes that burst out of her boots and lots of body hair, "Oh ya got ta beh kiddin' meh!" She heard giggling and looked at Kitty, "This is NOT funny!"

Xavier had dealt with Mastermind easily enough and after that any member of the Brotherhood still up quickly found themselves asleep all except Magneto who was busy with Wanda. He wasn't sure if he could hurt his own daughter but she wasn't making it easy on him. Her hexes were even more powerful then he had thought and she had shown much more control now, most likely because she remembers how to control them better now.

Wanda had enough of this and managed to encase him in a giant blue hex and suddenly he found his power activated and pieces of metal came to him like he was a giant magnet. He tried fighting it but soon found himself encase in metal and fell to the hard floor. She looked down at him, "Now I'm only going to say this once…stay out of my life," She then pulled off his helmet so Xavier could knock him out with his powers, since she couldn't keep him like this forever.

"Wan-" He tried to speak but fell silent as he lost consciousness.

"Professor?" Wanda asked weakly looking down at the man that was once her father.

"Yes Wanda?"

"Can we go home now?"

They arrived in the X-Jet just where they had left it and Logan took the pilot seat after placing Xavier in the one next to him he immediately took off as soon as everyone was back on and flew out of there. When they were a few miles away everyone relaxed at that point. Jean and Scott took the moment to give Wanda a hug each having her back. "It's so good to have you back Wanda," Jean said her eyes misty a bit.

"Yeah the place wasn't the same without you." Scott told her next.

Wanda was touched, "Thanks, it's good to be back," Then she just curled up against Kurt as he draped an arm around her and wrapped his tail around her waist, she just wanted him to hold her to feel his warm fur against her. She just wanted to put that nightmare behind her and go home.

**-Institute-**

After they had returned everyone was tired but they were all glad to have Wanda back again, and truth was so was she. It was great being home it really was and she enjoyed being hugged by everyone, even Logan hugged her when they got off when no one was looking. But even though she was overjoyed to be back she still couldn't get over what had been done to her, and what she had done.

She had attacked her friends. Her best friends Jean and Scott and worst yet Logan, Xavier and especially Kurt. She didn't know how she could even look at any of them in the eye, sure her mind had been messed with but still…She felt so horrible but she didn't want to show it. She just wanted to get out of this uniform that Magneto gave her and burn it tomorrow.

Lance for his part was keeping his distance, after all he had nowhere else to go and he was the 'enemy' at one point. He knew Scott and Logan didn't trust him but like he cared what they thought of him. Even though Xavier said there was a place for him here but he wasn't sure if he would stay, although there weren't many places to go anyway and he sure as hell wasn't going back to his old foster home.

"Hey Lance," He turned to see Kitty walking over to him smiling and took his arm in hers smiling up at him, "The Professor like told me to show you to an empty room that you'll be staying…you will be staying right Lance?"

He looked into those doe-like brown eyes and in looking at them he didn't have the heart to tell her no, or that he wasn't staying long. Looking at her he figured that he found a reason to stay after all. She was the one bright thing in his miserable life and he knew he didn't deserve her, but he wanted to try and be worthy of her. He nodded his head and smiled down at her, "Yeah I'm staying." She jumped to joy and hugged him and he couldn't even remember the last time anyone had done that to him.

He wished the moment would freeze but it ended too soon for him and she was leading him to his new room and he guess…His new life.

Later in the infirmary Mystique was flicking through the channels on the TV with the remote. She still didn't feel like walking, hell just going to the bathroom hurt but there was no way she was using a bed pan. Although Ororo had been nice company, not too friendly but then again she wasn't here to make friends, but when they were missing for a lot longer then they should have it had been worrying her, mainly because both her children were out on the mission, but when Xavier came back she eased up seeing him, he had told her that they had gotten Wanda and picked up Lance and the events of Asteroid M. That had been a few hours ago and now that she had her payback against Magneto she was now wondering what to do next with her life.

She sighed, there weren't exactly a lot of job options for her at least not legal ones. She could go back to being a mercenary but there was a reason she had gotten out of that line of work shortly before she had Kurt. Then there was her job at the high school, although she still had that job she wasn't sure if she should stay. Although she could still see Kurt and Rogue daily at least in fact that was the only reason she had kept the job for so long, well that and Magneto needed her there.

She looked up at the ceiling just wondering what to do with her life when Xavier came back in, with a strange look on his face and she narrowed her eyes wondering what he was up to now. "How are you Raven?"

"Fine I suppose." She saw that look on his face and knew he was leading up to something so she decided to get it over with, "So what is it you want?"

Xavier smiled, he knew she wasn't one for small talk so he might as well get to it, "As I understand it you no longer have any place to go correct?" She just nodded her head not sure if she was going to like where this was headed, "Well I would like for you to stay here if you want."

She blinked a few times before bursting with laughter, she regretted it as it hurt her sides but it was just too funny, "You've lost your mind."

"Not a all, I can list a few reasons as to way you should accept."

"Oh this I have to hear."

"First off like you said you have nowhere else to go, I could use the help with the children and it would be a safe place from Magneto."

She figured Magneto might be still after her but she could take care of herself. "I'm fine, I can take care of Magneto and you forget, I can be anyone and can disappear into the crowd."

Xavier steepled his fingers together knowing that he had one last thing that could make her stay, "Then what about Rogue and Kurt? If you stay here you could try and repair your relationship with your children and as the Principle keep an eye on them too to ensure nothing can happen to them."

Raven clenched her jaw, she knew he planned on using her children against her like this, and the truth was the idea of fixing her relationship with them was too good an opportunity for her. "Damn you…why do you want me here anyway?"

"Honestly?" He said seriously his smile falling, "I think they need you, they need their mother especially Rogue. She has a tough time with her mutation never being close to anyone and with time and with hope she would grow close to you and I hope that you can help her out of this shell she puts herself in, she keeps herself distant at times and I worry about her. Kurt I sense would also like to get to know you, you are his biological mother and I know you've must have missed him over the years."

She did miss him, she missed him so much she had literally cried all the time when she was alone for over two months never knowing if she was ever going to see her baby again but knowing she didn't want her life for him. And she had seen Rogue at that fair and her heart went out to her but she didn't know what to do. Xavier saw the look on her face and decided to give her some time, "You don't have to give an answer, since you're still hurt take the time you'll need to recover to at least think about it."

She was silent for a moment thinking about what to say, "Alright…I'll think on it, but I'm not promising anything, if I choose to leave you won't stop me."

"You have my word," he said honestly and left her to think on it, he hoped that she would stay. The kids might need her and to be honest he hoped that the children could help Raven to change as well to help her get in touch with the good person he knew she had to be inside. But he guessed he would have to wait and see how things played out.

After some time Wanda had showered and changed she curled up in her bed trying to sleep but even holding her blue doll that Kurt had won for her it didn't help her sleep. She kept having nightmares and thinking that she was going to wake up and this was all a dream. It was horrible, it was like when she first got here and she kept having the same thoughts. She knew this was real but a part of her didn't know, her mind was messed around with and there was no telling what was real or what wasn't. She knew about Jean and Xavier's powers but never had she thought about what a telepath could really do to a person like this, she knew they would never do the things Mastermind had done to her but it was still hard.

She needed something else…she needed someone else. She got out of her bed only in a pair of loose cotton pants and a red tank top and carried her blue monster doll with her, she quietly crept her way down the hall not wanting to wake the others, especially Logan. He loved the burly man like and uncle but she didn't want to explain this to him. She moved to Kurt's door and looked in. It was late and everyone was sleeping and she could see him there.

She walked in and closed the door, and walked over to his bed. He looked too peaceful to wake up but she needed him, or at least just his presence and got on his bed and cuddled up next to him. She didn't mean to wake him but she felt him move. "Vanda?" He asked in a tired voice not sure if he was seeing her or if he was dreaming. "Vhat are you doing here?"

He was trying to figure that out, although he admitted he did have a few dreams like this but he knew this was real. He also could tell she was upset.

"Kurt…Please…Can I stay here for tonight?" She pleaded with him. He didn't say anything he started to pull back the covers and she slipped in against him hugging him close to her feeling his fur against her skin and sighed. He asked what was wrong and she told him her fears and he tried to sooth them telling her this is real and that he and her friends would all be there in the morning.

"It vill be alright. You have people here you care for you and love you," He said in a soft tone stroking her hair.

"Love?" She asked not sure if he meant what she thought he meant in that, her heart picked up, "Kurt…Do you…Do you love me?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, sure he had deep feelings for her but he had never been in love. But looking back on how he felt so devastated when she was gone, the whole in his heart that didn't go away until they were on the X-Jet coming home with her in his arms. He remembered how happy he was in that moment that he nearly cried and looking back on it all now he knew. "I do love you Vanda, I love you vith all mien heart. I…I just didn't realize it until I nearly lost you."

She felt a lump in her throat and blinked away tears from her eyes. "Kurt…I love you too I think I have for awhile now I just…I just wasn't sure and how to tell you. I know you liked me but…I didn't know how you would take it."

He smiled and kissed her head again. "Vell now zat's over vith…now vhat?"

"Now…just hold me so I can sleep," She told him and he did just that. She rested in his arms and even though she was happy beyond words but she was still haunted by what she had gone through and did, she knew it would take time for her to get over it all but in Kurt's arms she felt safer then anywhere else. She felt his tail wrap around her ankle and she smiled a little before sleeping.

Looking back on it all she had one hell of a strange life, but being here now and all the friends and good times she had made it all worth it, and right now she knew she would never have a normal life, but this was her life and she always thought normal was overrated.

This was her life and besides the Magneto thing, she wouldn't change a thing and she wondered what else her life had in store for her, but as she yawned she guessed that could wait until morning and she just enjoyed the warm of he boyfriend and finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

**THE END**

**Well that's it this is the end of the story hope you all enjoyed it and one day I will write the sequel Rogue's Life which will be more Romy centered but that's for another day and please don't ask me when. I don't know.**


End file.
